Harry Potter et le secret du passé
by Hermany726
Summary: 6ème année de Harry à Poudlard.Amour, combats, querelles et voyage au temps des maraudeurs! Malgré la mort de Sirius Harry va retrouvé un peu la joie de vivre d'autant plus qu'il va le revoir !(Pour un résumé plus complet, allez dans le début de m
1. Discussion et mystère

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le secret du passé

**Pseudo de l'auteur :** Hermany726

**Genre (de la potterfiction) :** Suspense, aventure voir général

**Rating (du chapitre seulement) : **G

**Spoilers : **les 5 tomes de JK Rowling

**Note aux lecteurs : **Je voudrais préciser aux lecteurs de cette potterfiction que je ne touche aucun argent pour l'écrire. Je l'écris de mon plein gré. Si certain voudrai m'encourager pour la suite de l'histoire ( ce que j'apprécierai et ce qui me ferai peu être avancé plus vite ) ils peuvent me laisser une review ( seulement pour les encouragements et si le site possède cette option ) sinon pour ceux qui pensent avoir trouver un élément de l'intrigue Maillez-moi ! : ( Je ne pense pas que vous allez trouver un élément de l'intrigue dès les premiers chapitre mais c'est juste un avertissement ) Si je ne vous répond pas dans les jours qui suivent c'est simplement parce que mes parents sont divorcés et que je serais devant mon ordinateur seulement un week-end sur deux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et soyez indulgent ce n'est que ma première potterfiction.

****

**Chapitre 1**

****

**Discussion et mystère**

Dans la plus petite chambre du n4 à Privet Drive, un garçon était agité dans son sommeil. Ce garçon était Harry Potter. A force de se retourner et de s'agiter dans son lit, il se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur sur le front. Il retrouva ses esprits puis porta sa main à sa cicatrice. Elle était chaude mais elle ne le brûlait plus comme l'année précédente grâce aux cours d'occlumancie. Rogue avait commencé à lui donné ce genre de cours pendant sa 5ème année d'étude à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie. Mais Harry n'avait rien appris. De plus Rogue avait arrêté de lui donner des cours, avant qu'il ne sache maîtriser ses rêves, à cause d'un petit malentendu. Voldemort avait alors réussi à le faire venir jusqu'au ministère de la magie, dans le département des mystères où il avait introduit ses mangemorts afin qu'ils lui ramènent Harry une fois que celui-ci s'était emparé de la prophétie. Harry avait encore une fois réussi à lui échapper et avait bien mérité son surnom de survivant. Malheureusement tout le monde n'avait pas eu cette chance comme Sirius qui faisait désormais plus parti de ce monde à cause de sa cousine Bellatrix. Comme Dumbledore ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, il continuait, en personne, à lui fouiller dans la tête une à deux fois par semaine chez Mrs Figg, qui s'était révélé être une cracmol. Harry avait fait certains progrès dans cette matière, à cause de son professeur plus perfectionné et aussi grâce à sa volonté. Mais Voldemort essayait une fois de plus de l'attirer quelque part. Il lui faisait transmettre un message, par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves, depuis plus de deux semaines : Le mage noir était assis dans un magnifique fauteuil devant un feu. Il tenait dans ses mains une splendide chaîne en or avec un pendentif en rubis de couleur rouge. Il parlait ensuite à son serpent, en fourchelang. Il lui parlait de son nouveau plan pour anéantir Harry en balançant devant ses yeux le médaillon de la chaîne. Puis un sourire malfaisant se dessinait sur son visage avant que Harry se réveille.

Harry l'avait déjà raconté à Dumbledore mais celui-ci n'avait pas su l'interpréter.

Arès avoir retrouver sa respiration normale, il rejeta les couvertures sur le bout du lit et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre en se frottant les yeux. Il trébucha sur son tas d'affaire sale de la veille avant de mettre ses lunettes. Il ouvrit ses volets et scruta les alentours. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Le ciel était dégagé, aucun nuage n'apparaissait. Harry n'aperçut pas la moindre trace d'Hedwige. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle était partie emporter la réponse à la dernière lettre de Ron.

Il leurs donnait (à Ron et Hermione) de ses nouvelles tous les trois jours, comme Maugrey le lui avait dit à la gare. Mais Ron lui avait expliqué qu'il devrait parfois attendre le retour de sa chouette car ça pourrait être soupçonneux de la voir entrer au 12 square Grimmaurd tous les trois jours et la voir ressortir aussitôt. Harry ne pouvait pas changer de chouette régulièrement car il n'avait qu'Hedwige mais parfois Coq ou un autre hibou venait à sa place pour lui apporter la réponse de ses amis.

L'ordre du phénix s'était agrandi mais il était toujours situé à la même place. Harry avait hérité de la maison à la mort de Sirius et Dumbledore avait absolument insisté pour qu'il reste chez les Dursley pour les vacances. Harry trouvait ça injuste. Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble et savaient tout ce qui se passait dans le monde des sorciers et lui devaient rester chez les moldu alors que c'était lui qui avait combattu Voldemort, c'était lui, le survivant et il estimait devoir en savoir autant que les autres même plus.

Heureusement les Dursley étaient moins durs envers lui. Dudley leurs avait expliqué, non sans effort, ce qui s'était passé avec les détraqueurs. Ils avaient remercié Harry pendant le retour de la gare King Cross à Privet Drive :

Pétunia avait donné un coup de coude à l'oncle Vernon avec un signe de tête en sa direction et un regard encourageant.

- Euh… Harry, avait commenc son oncle après un raclement de gorge, Dudley nous a dis…, enfin nous a expliqués comment tu… comment…

- Comment tu l'avais sauvé, et nous voulons te remercier, avait terminé sa tante.

- Oui c'est ça, avait avoué Vernon

Puis pour détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet, il avait klaxonné la voiture de devant, qui venait de tourné, en lui criant :

- Les clignotants ne son pas fait pour les chiens !

Harry aurait préféré qu'il s'excuse d'une autre façon : genre, l'emmener dans un parc d'attraction ou il aurait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais ce jour n'arrivera jamais comme le jour ou Rogue lui mettrait un optimal en potion. Il avait beaucoup remercié Maugrey pour avoir donné un avertissement aux Dursley à la gare. C'était grâce à lui que les Dursley avaient pris peur et même s'il n'était pas avec ses amis il vivait mieux qu'auparavant.

Quant à Dudley, il sortait toujours avec ses copains, mais seulement pendant la journée. Il rentrait à la maison avant que la nuit tombe. Harry faisait de même sur les conseils de Dumbledore.

Harry entendit un bruit et se retourna. Le Soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment. La tante Pétunia apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui dit :

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

De tous les Dursley, c'était elle qui se montrait la plus gentille envers Harry. Il attendit que sa tante soit redescendu et s'habilla pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine l'oncle Vernon était assis au bout de la table et lisait son journal. Dudley, faisant toujours un petit régime, mangeait avant les autres pour ne pas être tenter. Il était sur le canapé et jouait à son nouveau jeu vidéo. Sa tante faisait griller des toasts et des œufs au bacon.

Harry s'assit face à son oncle et mangea ce que sa tante lui avait préparé. Il but, seulement de deux et longues gorgées, son bol de chocolat. Il écouta ensuite les informations tout en mangeant des toasts à la confiture.

Tous les sorciers étaient désormais au courant du retour de Voldemort. Ron lui avait dit que beaucoup de témoignage était publié dans la gazette du sorcier où les gens prétendait avoir vu celui – dont – on – ne – doit – pas – prononcer – le – nom.

Ce n'étaient que des hallucinations, Voldemort ne s'était pas manifester depuis le jour où il l'avait entraîné au département des mystères.

Le ministère avait ordonné aux détraqueurs de resserrer leurs gardes autour de la prison d'azkaban à cause du retour de vous – savez – qui. Mais ils ne t'arderont pas à le rejoindre une fois pour toutes. Ils avaient déjà laissé évader plusieurs mangemort l'année dernière.

Les aurors étaient surchargées de mission et Hermione lui avait dit que des nouveaux avaient rejoint l'ordre. Les sorciers avaient limité leurs fréquentations de peur de tomber sur un partisan de Voldemort.

Le ministère avait accordé aux premiers cycles de faire de la magie en cas de légitime défense mais continuait de contrôler l'usage de la magie chez ceux-ci. Il avait également renforcé sa sécurité pour éviter que Voldemort et ses mangemort n'entre une autre fois dans leur bâtiment.

Harry, maintenant, n'écoutait plus les informations et pensait à Sirius.

Comment avait-il pu mourir en traversant simplement un rideau?

Que se serait-il passé si lui-même avait traversé ce rideau qu'il avait longuement regardé et qui l'avait à moitié hypnotisée ?

Il se posait tant de question sans réponse.

Son oncle plia son journal et l'interrompit dans ses pensé en lui annonçant :

- J'ai reçu une lettre de ce Mr Weasey, je ne sais pas trop quoi…

Harry cessa de penser et regarda son oncle. Cela était devenu assez courant, quand il y avait une discussion à son sujet, de parler de son monde : celui des sorciers. Les Dursley devait faire de grand effort face à ce genre de conversation.

- Tu vas devoir préparer tes affaires car tu partiras avec ton professeur, après ton cours chez Mrs Figg, termina Vernon

- Super ! s'exclama Harry

L'oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia avaient été véritablement surpris et dégoûtée quand Harry leurs avait annoncé qu'il allait prendre des cours de sorcellerie avec son directeur chez Mrs Figg.

- Elle est au courant de…, enfin elle sait pour toi ? avait murmuré la tante Pétunia

- Bien sur c'est une cracmol, avait répondu Harry, c'est une personne dépourvue de pouvoir magique malgré que ses parents soient des sorciers, avait-il ajouté pour répondre à l'air interrogatif des visages de la famille Dursley, et elle sait tout ce qui se passe dans notre monde

- Elle le savait déjà quand nous t'emmenions chez elle pour te faire garder ? demanda l'oncle Vernon

- Oui mais moi je ne le savais pas qu'elle était une cracmol. Je ne l'ai su que quand nous nous sommes fait attaquer par les détraqueurs, répondit Harry

Les Dursley avaient continué à parler de Mrs Figg pendant tout le repas. Ils avaient même dit qu'ils essayeraient de l'éviter.

Il finit son toast et monta dans sa chambre pour préparer sa valise. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Hedwige l'attendait sur le lit, une lettre accrocher à sa patte. Elle le regarda tendrement avec ses deux yeux bruns. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit pour détacher la lettre. La chouette s'envola ensuite dans sa cage pour se rafraîchir. Il lui donna un bout de miam-hiboux qu'il avait gardé depuis l'année précédente, avant d'ouvrir sa lettre. Elle huhula doucement et lui mordilla le bout du doigt pour le remercier. Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit et lut la lettre :

_Cher Harry,_

_Ton oncle à déjà dut te dire la bonne nouvelle. Nous sommes pressés que tu arrives ! Nous pourrons te donner de plus ample renseignement sur tu-sais-quoi._

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione_

_Salut Harry,_

_Vivement que tu sois par mis nous ! J'ai plein de truc à te raconter ! Ma mère m'achète tous les numéros du magasine « Le quidditch dans le monde » et aucun nouveau balais n'est sorti cette année. Enfin seulement un nouveau Brossdur mais ça ne change rien car c'est toujours l'éclair de feu qui est le meilleur alors que Malefoy n'a qu'un petit nimbus 2001 comparé à toi. Je suis pressé que nous lui en mettions plein la vu à ce petit ! Tu reprends bien ton poste d'attrapeur cette année j'espère ? Bon allez, je te laisse et à ce soir._

_Ron_

Lui aussi espérait qu'il reprendrait sa place dans l'équipe. Le professeur Ombrage, qui avait fait parti du ministère et qui avait été professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, lui avait interdit de Quidditch à vie. Mais elle avait aussi avoué que c'était elle qui avait envoyé les détraqueurs à Privet Drive pour l'attaquer. Il n'avait jamais pensé à poser la question à Dumbledore s'il pourrai reprendre son poste dans l'équipe cette année. Il avait bien eu l'accord de jouer au quidditch en première année alors que dans le règlement de l'école c'était interdit.

Il commença à préparer sa valise en espérant ne rien oublier. Toutes ses affaires étaient dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse faire ses devoirs de vacances. L'oncle Vernon avait même accepter qu'il y mette son balai. Harry avait beaucoup travaillé pendant les vacances pour mériter sa place en métamorphose et en potion afin qu'il puisse accomplir sa carrière d' auror. Aux examens, Harry avait obtenu huit buses. Il avait eu celui de potion, grâce à la pratique, et avait raté celui de divination et d'histoire de la magie. Ron avait eu autant de buses mais il avait raté l'examen d'astronomie en confondant Mercure et Venus. De ce fait, il avait décalé toutes les autres planètes ainsi que les constellations. Il avait aussi raté l'examen de divination. En contrepartie il avait eu un « O » en potion ! Il lui avait expliqué que la fille qui se trouvait à coter de lui au questionnaire avait tendance à murmurer ses réponses à voix basse et qu'il avait recopié certaine de ses paroles. Bien sur il ne l'avait pas dit à Hermione qui lui aurait fait la morale surtout qu'il était préfet. Hermione, elle, avait eu toutes ses buses mais n'était pas satisfaite d'avoir fait quelques erreurs dans certains examens.

Il avait presque terminé de ramasser ses grimoires quand le téléphone sonna. Harry, curieux, entrouva sa porte pour écouter discrètement. C'était la tante Marge qui annonçait que son train était arrivé en avance et qu'elle attendait à la gare. L'oncle Vernon raccrocha le combiné et commença à monter les escaliers. Harry se précipita à sa valise et plia ses affaires que sa tante venait juste de terminer de repasser et quelle avait posé sur son lit. Il rangeait son pull en laine que Mrs Weasley lui avait tricoté quand, comme il s'y attendait, l'oncle Vernon ouvrit brusquement la porte :

- Range-moi immédiatement tous ces trucs dans ta valise, la tante Marge sera en avances alors dépêche-toi, je veux que tu sois parti quand je reviendrai ! Ordonna l'oncle Vernon qui reparti aussitôt au rez-de-chaussée.

- Au revoir à toi aussi, murmura Harry

Mais il écouta son oncle et se dépêcha de terminer sa valise. Il avait ramassé toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin. Sa chambre paraissait désormais vide. Il regarda sa montre, il avait environ trois quarts d'heure pour s'en aller de la maison. Sa valise étant terminée, Harry descendit pour manger son dernier repas dans cette maison avant les prochaines vacances d'été.

La tante Pétunia lui avait préparer une saucisse avec des pâtes. Harry mangea en silence en regardant sa tante faire les différentes taches ménagères de la maison. Elle était en train de faire la poussière et semblait motivé par son occupation. Elle voulait que la maison soit propre pour accueillir la sœur de son mari.

Quand il eu finit son assiette et que la tante Pétunia le chassa pour quelle puisse passé la serpillière, il descendit sa valise dans le hall ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige. La tante Pétunia et Dudley le regardait en silence. Il recouvrit la cage d'Hedwige à l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité pour qu'on ait l'impression qu'il ne transportait qu'une valise avec lui. Harry était obligé de le faire car les voisins étaient très curieux et ça ferait bizarre de voir un garçon avec une grosse valise et en plus avec une chouette. Harry regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre :

- Il faut que je dépêche, remarqua t'il, ils vont bientôt arriver, on se reverra au mois de juillet

Pétunia acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Harry ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans la rue, traînant sa grosse valise d'une main et portant la cage d'Hedwige de l'autre.

Il y a deux ans, jamais sa tante de l'aurai regardé de la manière dont elle venait de le faire. Un sentiment étrange sur ce visage normalement si sévère. Il était difficile d'expliquer ce sentiment tellement il était étrange. Sa tante avait changé par rapport à lui depuis l'année dernière. Depuis cette lettre quelle avait reçu après l'attaque des détraqueurs.

Il arrivait au coin de la rue adjacente quand la voiture de l'oncle Vernon s'engagea dans l'allé du garage au n4. Il entendit les pneus crissés et deux portières claquées, ainsi qu'un aboiement. Apparemment la tante Marge avait encore amené son gros chien débile. Heureusement cette année il ne verra ni sa tante ni son molosse. Il continua sa route en direction de la maison de Mrs Figg.

Quand il frappa à la porte de celle-ci, personne ne répondit. Il colla l'oreille contre la porte pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un et il entendit deux personne parler :

- Je pense qu'il faudrait la contacter, disait la première voix qui se trouvait être celle de Mrs Figg, cela nous feraient une alliée puissante comme l'était James

- Non elle est morte dans l'accident, répondit la voix de Dumbledore

- Cela n'a pas été confirmé, repris Mrs Figg

- Je sais, soupira Dumbledore

- Et il faudrait lui annoncer, dit Mrs Figg

- Non il aurait l'espoir quelle soit encore vivante et …

Dumbledore s'interrompit dans sa phrase et dit :

- J'ai entendu quelque chose dehors

Harry trop occupé à écouter la discussion qui se déroulait entre Mrs Figg et Dumbledore, avait lâché sa valise et tout son contenu venaient de s'éparpiller dans le parterre de fleur de la vielle dame.

- Ce doit être Harry, dit Mrs Figg

Elle posa sa tasse de thé et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Harry ramassa ses affaires et les jeta en vrac dans sa valise. Mrs Figg ouvrit la porte et découvrit Harry à genoux sur le sol en train de refermé sa valise.

- Ha ! Harry ! Entre mon petit, l'accueilli Mrs Figg

- Bonjour Madame, dit Harry en se levant, puis en rentrant dans la maison, bonjour professeur, ajouta-il en voyant Dumbledore assis dans un fauteuil.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit Dumbledore, quel était ce bruit que j'ai entendu avant que Arabella ouvre la porte ?

- Ha… c'était juste que… que j'aie trébuché et ma valise s'est ouverte, mentit Harry

Harry espéra que Dumbledore n'utilisa pas la legilimancie car si c'était le cas il allait découvrir qu'il n'avait pas dit la vérité.

Harry évita de le regarder et se tourna vers Mrs Figg qui lui demanda :

- Veux-tu du thé et des gâteaux ?

- Volontiers, lui répondit-il en s'asseyant

- Voilà Harry, dit Mrs Figg en posant une assiette de cookies sur la table

- Nous nous mettrons au travail aussitôt après avoir goûté, lui dit Dumbledore

- Albus ne dois-tu pas annoncer quelque chose à Harry ? remarqua Mrs Figg

- Ha ! J'allais complètement oublier, merci Arabella, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose, commença Dumbledore, un procès va avoir lieu pour que le nom de Sirius Black soit réhabilité à ma demande. Il aura lieu avant Noël et s'il y a assez de preuve, un article paraîtra dans la gazette du sorcier pour expliquer aux sorciers ce qui s'était passé le soir où… enfin tu as compris, termina t-il

- Oui, c'est super. Est-ce que j'y assisterais ? demanda Harry

- Non ce serai dangereux de te faire quitter Poudlard ! Il n'y a que trois endroits où tu es en sécurité et le ministère n'en fait pas parti.

- Mais je suis un des principaux témoins avec Ron et Hermione, nous seuls étaient présents quand il nous a attrapés et …

- Oui tout ça je le sais, l'interrompis Dumbledore, c'est pour ça que tu vas devoir, avec l'aide de tes amis, rédiger un résumé de l'histoire en y incluant les principaux détails.

- Mais si le professeur Rogue y va, il témoignera contre nous et le ministère avait déjà préféré le croire lui alors ça recommencera…

- Non car même si Rogue n'éprouvait que très peu de sympathie envers Sirius voir aucune, il a très bien vu qu'il était de notre coté et que jamais il n'a été au service de Voldemort puisque lui-même y a été et qu'il ne la jamais rencontré la bas, l'interrompit de nouveau Dumbledore

- Alors pourquoi la dernière fois il la accus ? demanda Harry

- Simplement pour se venger de la farce qui lui avait fait étant jeune, et qui avait failli d'autant plus lui coûté la vie. Le ministère a déjà eu la preuve que tu ne mentais pas à propos de Voldemort, alors il devrait te croire, il y aura aussi Remus qui témoignera.

- Mais son témoignage ne comptera qu'à moitié tout simplement parce que c'est un loup-garou et qu'il avait failli nous tuer cette nuit là, soupira Harry

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il y aura aussi des membres de l'ordre qui viendront car ils ont vu que Sirius était innocent, essaya son professeur pour le rassurer

- C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua Harry

- Mange Harry, le poussa Mrs Figg

- Professeur ? Demanda Harry, je change complètement de sujet mais est ce que je pourrai jouer au quidditch cette année ?

- Bien sur, Ombrage est parti et il ne faudrait pas perdre votre coupe, Minerva s'est beaucoup attaché à elle.

Un sourire traversa le visage d'Harry. Dumbledore se leva et enleva les miettes de sa robe de sorciers.

- Mettons-nous au travail tout de suite Harry

Harry finit le cookie qu'il avait dans la main. Puis il alla se mettre face à Dumbledore qui le questionna :

- As-tu fait un rêve ces derniers temps ?

- Oui, toujours le même, répondit Harry

- Bien, cela signifie qu'il faut que tu sache maîtriser l'occlumancie au plus vite ! Est-ce que ta cicatrice te brûlait ? continua Dumbledore

- Non, elle était juste un peu chaude

- Donc tu as progressé. Tu es prêt ? Vide ton esprit ! A trois ! Un…deux…trois : Legilimens !

Harry sentit quelque chose pénétrer dans son cerveau.

- Protecto ! s'écria t'il

Dumbledore fut repousser de sa tête et dit :

- Superbe, c'est la première fois que tu me repousse aussi vite mais, cependant, tu n'avais pas complètement vider ton esprit.

Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner une bonne partie de l'après midi en faisant des petites pauses où Harry mangeait un carré de chocolat pour reprendre des forces.

A la fin de la séance, Dumbledore était content d'Harry, même s'il lui reprocha de ne pas vider complètement son esprit.

Dumbledore discuta ensuite avec lui et Mrs Figg des dernières missions de l'ordre. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait presque pas. Il repensait aux paroles que Dumbledore avait échangées avec Mrs Figg avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence.

De qui voulait parler Dumbledore et Mrs Figg quand ils disaient « elle ». Harry était sur que cela avait un rapport avec lui car ils n'avaient pas terminé cette discussion alors que Dumbledore n'aimait pas remettre certain sujet de conversations à plus tard et celui-ci lui semblait grandement important. Mrs Figg avait même mentionné le nom de son père.

Après de longues discussions Dumbledore se leva et dit :

- Bon il serait temps de partir, Harry, car sinon Mrs Weasley risque de s'inquiéter.

Harry se leva à son tour ainsi que Mrs Figg.

- Tu vas rentrer par la poudre de cheminette Harry, dit Dumbledore, je prendrai tes bagages, tu n'as qu'à y aller, je te rejoindrai plus tard, je dois m'entretenir avec Arabella

Harry aurait voulu dire qu'il pouvait encore attendre le temps que Dumbledore s'entretienne avec Mrs Figg mais il voulait aussi retrouver ses amis le plus vite possible alors il répondit :

- D'accord

Mrs Figg lui tendit un pot de terre cuite rempli d'une fine poudre. Harry lui dit au revoir, enleva ses lunettes et les mis dans sa poche. Il prit une poigner de poudre s'avança dans la cheminer et prononça :

-12 square Grimmaurd

Il jeta la poudre et des flammes vertes apparurent tandis que Harry tournait sur lui-même et s'en allait. Il était certain que Dumbledore et Mrs Figg finirait la conversation qu'ils avaient commencée avant qu'il n'arrive, mais cependant, il allait bientôt retrouver ses amis.

Fin du chapitre


	2. Retour à 12 square Grimmaurd

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le secret du passé

**Pseudo de l'auteur :** Hermany726

**Genre (de la potterfiction) :** Suspense, aventure voir général

**Rating (du chapitre seulement) : **G

**Spoilers : **les 5 tomes de JK Rowling

**Note aux lecteurs : **Je voudrais préciser aux lecteurs de cette potterfiction que je ne touche aucun argent pour l'écrire. Je l'écris de mon plein gré. Si certain voudrai m'encourager pour la suite de l'histoire ( ce que j'apprécierai et ce qui me ferai peu être avancé plus vite ) ils peuvent me laisser une review ( seulement pour les encouragements et si le site possède cette option ) sinon pour ceux qui pensent avoir trouver un élément de l'intrigue Maillez-moi ! à : ( Je ne pense pas que vous allez trouver un élément de l'intrigue dès les premiers chapitre mais c'est juste un avertissement ) Si je ne vous répond pas dans les jours qui suivent c'est simplement parce que mes parents sont divorcés et que je serais devant mon ordinateur seulement un week-end sur deux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et soyez indulgent ce n'est que ma première potterfiction. Je voudrais aussi vous préciser que je déteste ce chapitre. Je le trouve très mal écrit et je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux

**Remerciement : **Je remercie superhermi car c'est elle qui ma laissé ma première review et elle ma faite très plaisir alors merci à toi superhermi !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry se réveille en sursaut dans sa chambre à Privet Drive après avoir fait un rêve. Son oncle lui annonce au déjeuner qu'il ira chez Mrs Figg prendre son cours d'occlumancie puis qu'il repartirait avec Dumbledore. Harry content de retrouver ses amis fait vite ses valises et part en direction de la maison de Mrs Figg, mais en arrivant à la porte, il surprend une étrange conversation entre celle-ci et Dumbledore. Dumbledore entraîne ensuite Harry à l'occlumancie puis il décide qu'il est temps pour Harry de rentrer. Harry prend alors la poudre de cheminette tandis que Dumbledore reste discuter avec Mrs Figg.

**Chapitre 2**

****

**Retour à 12 square Grimmaurd**

Harry se sentit tomber en avant et tendit ses mains devant lui avant le choc. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol de la cuisine. Il se releva et Mrs Weasley l'accueillie à bras ouvert. Elle portait une robe de sorcier bleu clair et ça ne lui allait pas du tout mais Harry n'osa pas lui dire. Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras puis passa un petit coup de balayette sur ses vêtements. Celui-ci profita de ce moment de répit pour mettre ses lunettes. Puis Tonks s'avança à lui et le serra aussi tendrement que Mrs Weasley. Il fut surpris de la réaction de la sorcière qu'il connaissait seulement depuis l'année dernière. Celle-ci portait une jupe moulante avec un manteau long ouvert et qui faisait ressortir sa silhouette. Harry la trouva très sexy habillé ainsi. Il serra ensuite les mains de Maugrey, Mondigus et plein d'autre personne, parfois même des nouvelles, qui faisait partit de l'ordre. Après avoir fait le tour de la table, Mrs Weasley lui dit :

- Nous sommes en réunion mon chéri alors monte rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans ta chambre et ne fait pas de bruits dans le hall, nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à enlever les tableaux.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, monta les escaliers de la cuisine et arriva dans le hall. Rien n'avait bougé de place. Il ne fallait pas faire le moindre bruit dans cette pièce car cela pouvait réveiller les différents membre de la famille de Sirius qui se trouvaient dans les tableaux. Quand ceux-ci étaient réveiller, ils se mettaient à pousser des hurlements et c'était très gênant pour l'ordre qui voulait rester dans la plus grande discrétion possible. Il découvrit Kreattur dans un coin en train de marmonner :

- Le maître est mort … maintenant je dois obéir au petit maître…si la maîtresse était là qu'est ce quelle penserait de ça…

Harry ne lui prêta pas beaucoup d 'attentions, même si d'un coté, il aurait bien aimé lui sauter dessus en le frappant de toutes ses forces pour le punir de ce qu'il avait fait à Sirius. Il enfouit ses pensé haineuse envers l'elfe au fond de lui et monta les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra. Hermione et Ron étaient assis par terre devant le lit de Ron, les jambes croisées. Ils faisaient une partie d'échec version sorcier. Hermione, qui était de dos à la porte se retourna. Ils se levèrent en le voyant et Hermione le prit dans ses bras. Ron la regarda un instant de travers puis dit à l'adresse de Harry :

- Te voilà enfin on croyait que tu n'allais jamais arriver !

- Dumbledore s'est attardé dans des discussions, précisa t'il

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Hermione

- Oui malgré que j'aurais préféré rester avec vous. Les Dursley était très gentils, pas autant qu'ils le sont avec Dudley mais avec l'avertissement que l'ordre leur avait donné à la gare…

Il fut interrompue par deux craquement. Fred et George venaient de transplaner dans la chambre pour dire bonjour à Harry. Ils portait tous les deux un blouson qui paraissait neuf.

- Salut Harry ! dirent-il en cœurs

- Bonjour ! répondit Harry content de retrouver toutes les personnes de son entourages

- Si tu savais comment…, commença Fred

- … nos affaires marchent bien, reprit George

- tu tomberais par terre, continua Fred

- Ils louent un petit magasin sur le chemin de Traverse où ils vendent ce qu'ils fabriquent, lui dit Ron

- Ils l'ont appelé «Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux », précisa Hermione

- On n'a pas encore trouvé de slogan mais ça viendra, ajouta Fred

- Nous avons simplement un vêtement à notre nom, se vanta Georges en se retournant.

Le dos du blouson indiquait le nom de la boutique des jumeaux et juste en dessous il y avait la représentation d'une bombabouse qui explosait.

- Pas mal, hein ? demanda Fred

- Ils sont super, complimenta Harry

- Ils nous ont coûté que neuf gallions, expliqua Georges

- Oui car nous avons donné un petit cadeau en plus au fabriquant, lui dit Fred en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- Alors vous n'avez pas passé vos aspics ? leur demanda Harry

- Oui, dit Georges avec un geste majestueux de la main, les études n'étaient pas faites pour nous !

- L'équipe de Gryffondor va être triste sans vous ! reprit Harry

- Nous sommes sur qu'il y aura deux autres batteurs aussi bon que nous, répondit Fred

- Ils ne seront pas meilleurs que nous, c'est impossible, précisa Georges

- Et je ne sais pas si tu auras le droit de reprendre ton poste, continua Fred, je l'espère pour toi

- Je le reprends ! annonça Harry, Je l'ai demandé à Dumbledore tout à l'heure, dit Harry, Sinon, votre mère, comment a t'elle réagit à votre retour de Poudlard avant les vacances ? questionna t'il

- Au début elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup mais depuis quelle a vu que ça nous plaisait, que ça marchait bien et que personne ne pourrait nous faire changer d'avis, elle accepte et elle est obligé, dit Fred

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry

- Oui et tout ça grâce à toi, dit Georges

- Donc nous nous engageons à te faire pour chaque achats dans notre magasin un cadeau, continua Fred

- Merci, leur dit Harry, votre mère sait-elle que c'est moi qui vous aient financ ?

- Oui, j'ai préféré lui dire, avoua Ron, elle a dit qu'elle redoublerait d'efforts pour te rendre heureux

- C'est tout maman ça, soupira Georges

- Et tu ne sais pas quoi ? dit Hermione changeant de sujet, Kreattur doit maintenant t'obéir donc en tant que membre de la SALE tu dois être agréable avec lui et essayer de le traiter plus en tant qu'être vivant qu'en tant d'esclave

- Il n'en est pas question, se renfrogna Harry, il ne le mérite pas ! C'est un menteur et je vais lui infliger une punition pour ce qu'il a fait !

Kreattur avait trompé Harry en lui faisant croire que Sirius était parti au ministère alors qu'il était simplement avec Buck, l'hippogriffe. Harry croyant que Sirius était au ministère s'y était rendu pour le sauver mais ce fut lui qui fut pris au piège. Sirius apprenant que Harry était en danger voulu venir le sauver et il mourût dans un combat avec une mangemorte : Bellatrix Lestrange. Et Harry n'oubliait pas ce que Kreattur disait aussi sur la famille Weasley : Ils les insultait de traîtres à leurs sang…

- Mais Harry si nous nous conduisons méchamment avec lui, il pourrai recommencer ce qu'il a déjà fait et ça pourrait…

Hermione su qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer, que Harry avait déjà compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Harry la regardai.

Fred dit alors :

- Bon nous allons vous laisser discuter entre vous !

- Car nous avons du travail, ajouta Georges

Et tous deux disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

Après un silence Harry dit :

- Il ne reviendra pas sur la bonne voie. Une personne contaminé par le mal y reste à tout jamais. Regarde Voldemort !

- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! l'encouragea Hermione

- Où est la différence ? cria Harry

- Alors tu veux vraiment que ça recommence, qu'une autre personne qui t'est cher meurt car tu n'as pas essayer de faire des efforts envers un elfes de maison ! haleta Hermione une larme coulant sur sa joue

Ron regardait la scène mais ne prenait parti pour aucun de ses amis, il restait neutre.

- Non, je ne veux pas que ça recommence, avoua Harry en baissant les yeux, je vais essayer de faire des efforts mais il devra en faire aussi

Un long silence s'installa entre les trois amis. Harry se sentant coupable lança un nouveau sujet de conversation :

- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez déjà mais il va y avoir un procès pour Sirius

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Ron

- Pour réhabilité son nom, répondit Harry

- Alors nous reviendront pendant les vacances pour y assister ? interrogea Hermione plus calmement que tout à l'heure et en s'essuyant les yeux

- Non justement, nous n'y assisteront pas, déclara Harry

- Mais il y a que nous qui savons ce qui c'est passer ! protesta Ron

- « C'est trop dangereux pour nous » Comme si nous étions encore des gamins, pesta Harry, mais nous devrons faire un récit de ce qui c'est passé.

- C'est déjà ça, dit Hermione

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque choses à te dire : Percy est venu faire ses excuses à toute la famille pour ce qu'il avait fait quand nous sommes allé au ministère cet été, dit Ron

- Tu vois, dit Hermione, lui est revenu alors pourquoi pas Kreattur ?

Harry préféra ne pas lui répondre et posa une autre question :

- Je ne l'ai pas aperçut en bas ?

- Papa a préféré ne pas lui dire pour l'ordre, il avait peur qu'il vienne nous espionner pour le ministère, lui expliqua Ron

Harry regarda Hermione. Percy était peut être revenu de leur coté mais son père n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il ne voulu pas faire la remarque à Hermione de peur de relancer une dispute.

- Ton père a raison. Trahir sa famille seulement pour être bien vu de son patron…, approuva Harry

- C'est ce que pensent aussi Fred et Georges, ils n'ont pas voulu le voir. Moi aussi je lui reproche certaine choses mais c'est quand même mon frère, dit Ron

- Dumbledore vous à renseigné sur le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? changea de sujet Harry

- Non pourquoi ? Il t'en a parl ? demanda Ron

- Non c'était juste une question au cas où, répondit-il

- J'aimerai cette année avoir un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui soit cool ! Se plaignit Ron en s'affalant sur son lit.

Harry approuva de la tête ainsi qu'Hermione qui ajouta :

- Et expérimenté surtout !

- Et McGonagall ? demanda Harry, Elle reprend son poste ou pas ?

Leur professeur de métamorphose avait reçu quatre sorts de stupéfixion en même temps et elle avait été transportée à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Oui, elle s'est très bien remis, dit Ron

La voix de Mrs Weasley retentit dans l'escalier :

- Le dîner est servi !

Ils sortirent de la chambre puis descendirent les escaliers et marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans le hall pour éviter de réveiller la mère de Sirius. C'était elle qui criait le plus fort. Tout le monde étaient réunis dans la cuisine et répartis autour de la table. Mrs Weasley s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda :

- Pourrais-tu aller voir Kreattur et lui dire d'aller donner à manger à Buck

Elle lui tendit un sac de déchets destiné à nourrir l'hippogriffe.

- Bien sur, répondit Harry

Il prit le sac et remonta dans le hall. Il trouva Kreattur au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Il s'approcha de lui et dit en lui tendant le sac :

- Pourrais-tu aller nourrir Buck sil te plait, mais ne lui fait pas mal sinon tu seras punie, ajouta t'il

- Oui maître, dit Kreattur

Il prit le sac des mains de Harry et monta les escaliers en marmonnant :

- Petit maître gentil… est poli avec Kreattur… pas crier dessus

Harry regarda l'elfe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voit pu. Il soupira et se retourna pour aller dans la cuisine. Hermione était en face de lui et souriait. Elle fit un demi-tour et s'engouffra dans l'escalier suivit de Harry.

Plusieurs groupes s'étaient formés autour de la table : Il y avait ceux qui parlaient du ministère, ceux qui racontaient leur filature des mangemort et ceux qui parlait de choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'ordre. Ils firent un festin en discutant de chose et d'autre puis allèrent se coucher. Harry était très fatigué et ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir. Il revoyait en rêve une chaîne d'or avec un rubis rouge.

Le lendemain quelqu'un le tira de son sommeil. Harry ouvra les yeux et cru voir Dobby devant lui. Il mit ses lunettes et se rendit compte que ce n'était que Kreattur qui lui dit :

- Le maître doit se lever, tous les autres sont déjà lever et ils volent les tableaux de la maîtresse et les mettent à la poubelle ! Vite ! Vite !

Harry se leva et vit que Dumbledore avait ramener ses valises qui était entassé au bout de son lit ainsi qu'Hedwige qui était perché sur l'armoire avec Coq, puis il suivi Kreattur qui descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il découvrit dans le hall toute la famille Weasley sauf Arthur, Bill, et Charlie qui étaient partis pour leurs travails. Tous ceux qui étaient présent décrochait les tableaux.

- Ha ! Harry tu es lev ! Regarde ! Fred et George ont découvert une solution pour enlever la glue perpétuelle qui se trouvait derrière les tableaux. On va pouvoir les mettre à la poubelle ces affreux machins, dit Ron d'un air enthousiaste

Kreattur était sur le point de s'évanouir et il tirait très fort sur le bas de pyjama de Harry en secouant la tète.

- Non, on ne vas pas les mettre à la poubelle, dit Harry

Tous se retournèrent vers Harry en le regardant bizarrement.

- Mais voyons Harry, dit Hermione, c'est toi qui disais pourtant hier soir que ces tableaux étaient affreux et qu'il ne convenait pas du tout à cette maison

- Oui il ne conviennent pas à cette maison, reprit Harry

Les Weasley, plus Hermione, se regardèrent à tour de rôle, ils pensaient tous que Harry était devenu fou.

- Mais je connais un endroit où ils iraient parfaitement, continua t'il

- Je vois ce que tu veux faire, s'exclama Hermione, tu veux qu'on accroche tous ces tableaux dans la chambre de Kreattur car seul lui, les apprécie, non ?

- Tu as tout compris Hermione, dit Harry

- Je m'en occupe, dit-elle aussitôt

- Je viens avec toi, enchaîna Ginny

Celle-ci avait opté pour une nouvelle coiffure. Elle s'était fait une queue de cheval et avait laissé retomber une mèche de chaque coté de ses yeux. Harry la trouvait beaucoup plus mignonne ainsi. Kreattur suivi les deux jeunes filles pour les surveiller.

- C'est très gentil de ta part Harry, dit Mrs Weasley, vas manger maintenant !

- Mrs Weasley j'aimerai aussi que Kreattur ait de nouveau vêtement, déclara Harry ignorant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire

- Oui mais ça reviendrai à ce que tu le libère, répondit-elle

- Non pas si vous dites que c'est de votre part, repris t'il

- Très bien, alors j'y vais immédiatement, de toute façon il faut que je remplisse les placards, dit-elle en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tous ça pour ce stupide elfe de maison, dit Ron à l'adresse de Harry

- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il fallait être gentil avec lui si on veut qu'il ne recommence pas ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois, répondit simplement Harry, Hermione m'a rappeler ces paroles hier. Il vaut mieux que cet elfe soit de notre côté que du coté adverse car un elfe de maison a des pouvoirs immenses. Je vais manger, ajouta t'il, je viendrais vous aider tout à l'heure

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il croisa Mrs Weasley dans les escaliers qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle sortait faire des courses. Au font de la pièce, Hermione et Ginny installaient les tableaux dans la chaudière qui servait de chambre à Kreattur. Harry était assis à la table, seul, et mangeait. Il voyait de temps en temps Ginny traverser la pièce pour transporter les tableaux.

Une fois finit Harry rejoignit Ron dans le hall. Pendant que celui-ci continuaient de décrocher les tableaux, Harry les transportait aux filles. Fred et Georges décoraient le mur après que les tableaux soit enlevé. Harry avait choisit beige pour les murs et bordeaux pour les plaintes et le tour des portes. Le résultat était convenable mais les murs paraissait vides sans rien d'accrocher. Alors Harry et Ron se promirent qu'il y aura un jour de magnifique poster de quidditch accrocher sur ces murs vides.

Hermione et Ginny apparurent à ce moment dans le hall. Elles étaient ébahies du résultat.

- C'est super comme ça, dit Ginny

- Nous aussi, nous avons finit, continua Hermione, venez voir !

Le résulta avait l'air de satisfaire Kreattur qui faisait que de regarder les mur de la chaudière la bouche ouverte.

- Tu vas gober les mouches, lui fit remarquer Ginny

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et allèrent s'asseoir à la table.

- Et si on se faisait une petite bataille explosive, proposa Fred

Après l'approbation de tous, Ginny alla chercher un jeu dans sa chambre. Ils jouèrent par équipe de deux : Fred avec Georges, Ron avec Harry et Ginny avec Hermione.

Ils s'amusèrent pendant au moins une heure. Harry et Ron se plaignaient que le jeu avait été trafiqué car il explosait toujours quand c'était à leur tour de joué. Mrs Weasley arriva et montra à Harry ce quelle avait acheté à Kreattur. Harry le regarda et éclata de rire :

- Je suis pressé de le voir dans ce costume, dit-il en le montrant du doigt et en se dégageant pour que les autres le voient.

Ils éclatèrent de rire au moment où ils découvrirent un petit costume de marin avec un béret assortit.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Ginny

- Larguer les amarres, dit Georges en une imitation parfaite

Tous redoublèrent de rire.

- Appelle le, dit Hermione

- Kreattur vient ici ! appela Harry

Kreattur sortit de sa petite chambre et fut étonner de tous les voir écroulé par terre, tordu de rire, ou frappant du poing sur la table.

- Oui maître, dit-il

- Mrs Weasley a un cadeau pour toi, lui dit Harry

Kreattur se tourna vers elle et attendit. Mrs Weasley sortit alors de derrière son dos le costume et le mit à la hauteur de l'elfe de maison pour qu'il puisse l'admirer.

- Très gentille ! cria Kreattur en sautant partout, Kreattur sera beau, très beau, dit-il en attrapant le costume et en courant vers sa chambre

On entendit un petit merci et la porte se referma. Hermione affichait un large sourire.

Quand Kreattur ressortit, Fred et Georges durent sortir de la pièce tellement ils riaient aux éclats. Harry, quant à lui, dit à l'elfe de maison entre deux rires :

- Rien à redire, tu es parfait !

Puis L'elfe se retira dans sa chambre avec, lui aussi, un large sourire.

- J'ai vu que vous aviez fait du bon boulot dans le hall mais les murs sont vides, dit Mrs Weasley, il faudra penser à ne pas les laissé ainsi. Tiens, je t'ai ramené ton magazine, dit t'elle à Ron, Il y avait un numéro hors série alors je l'ai pris aussi, ajouta t'elle en les tendant à son fils

- Super ! S'écria t'il, regarde Harry il y a plein de poster !

- A plus tard ! dirent-ils au même moment en grimpant les escaliers deux par deux.

- Pouvez-vous mettre la table ?, dit Mrs Weasley à Hermione et Ginny qui étaient rester assise devant la table

Hermione et Ginny acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et mirent le couvert.

Harry et Ron étaient en train d'accrocher les posters dans le hall quand Maugrey entra suivi de Tonks.

- Très bon boulot, dit Maugrey en leurs serrant la main

- C'est très mignon comme ça, complimenta Tonks

- Harry aide-moi, supplia Ron en essayant d'accrocher un poster des canons de chudley

- Non, celui-la garde le pour notre chambre, dit Harry

- Mais ça va faire un vide, dit Ron en regardant le mur

- Non je sais ce que je vais mettre à la place, répondit Harry

Il redoutait ce qu'il allait faire mais il fallait avoir une trace de ceux qui était mort pour l'ordre.

- Professeur, dit-il

- Harry ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler comme ça surtout que je n'ai pas été ton professeur, répondit Maugrey, enfin que veux-tu ?

- J'aimerai que vous me donnez la photo de l'ordre que vous m'aviez montrer l'année dernière, demanda Harry

- Bien sur, répondit Maugrey, si ça peut te faire plaisir

Il sortit de sa poche la photos et la mit dans les mains de Harry avant de s'en aller.

- Merci, dit celui-ci, Tonks pourriez-vous m' aider ?, ajouta-il à l'adresse de celle-ci

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? demanda t'elle

- J'aimerai que cette photo soit réparée car en la pliant, cela la abîmé, puis que vous l'agrandissiez un peu sans diminuer la qualité de l'image

- Ok ! Répondit Tonks trop heureuse d'aider Harry, Que vas-tu en faire ? lui demanda t'elle en lui rendant la photo

- Ron va l'accrocher ici, répondit-il en donnant la photo à Ron d'une main et en montrant l'emplacement de l'autre.

- Tu sais Harry , tu peux me tutoyer, proposa t'elle.

Harry sourit et Tonks partit dans la cuisine. Pendant que Harry parlait, d'autre membre de l'ordre était entré pour le repas du midi. Et comme eux aussi avaient très faim, ils les suivirent.

- Au faite, chuchota Harry à Ron et Hermione pendant le repas, savez vous ce que Hagrid a fait de son demi-frère ?

- Non, nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelle à ce sujet, répondit Hermione

- Il ne vaut mieux pas en parler ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre, souffla Ron, change de sujet !

- Où est le professeur Lupin ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis arrivé, interrogea Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron

Mr Weasley répondit :

- C'était la pleine lune cette nuit et Lupin dort encore, il est très fatigué.

Mr Weasley se tourna ensuite vers Bill et Charlie qui voulaient tous deux parler avec leur père. Ron demanda alors à Harry :

- Qu'as-tu choisis comme matière pour cette année ?

- Je voulais faire auror donc défense contre les force du mal et sortilège, métamorphose et potion.

- Mais il te faut 5 matières minimum, dit Hermione

- Je prendrai soins aux créatures magique pour compléter, répondit-il

- Moi j'ai choisi enchanteresse donc je prend métamorphose, sortilège, potion, aritmancie, soins aux créatures magiques et défense contre les forces du mal, dit Hermione

- Pourquoi défense contre les force du mal ? demanda Harry

- Car avec les temps qui cour il faut savoir se défendre, répondit-elle

- Moi, dit Ron, j'ai eux du mal à choisir, mais je me suis décidé sur le dressage d'animaux dangereux comme Charlie donc je prends soins aux créatures magiques, métamorphose, sortilège, défense contre les forces du mal et potion simplement pour être avec vous et car je pense m'en sortir dans deux ans aux aspics si je n'ai pas Rogue sur le dos et surtout si je révise bien comme cette année pour les examens.

Harry sourit à cette remarque et Hermione le regarda avec un air interrogatif.

La journée se finit dans la joie ainsi que toutes les journées suivantes. La semaine d'après arriva très vite. Harry s'amusa beaucoup en décorant le petit salon, mais cependant il ne pouvait passer une journée sans penser à Sirius. Buck semblait aussi attristé de ne plus le revoir .

Puis l'avant, l'avant veille de repartir à Poudlard arriva très vite. Ils iraient sur le chemin de Traverse le lendemain pour leurs achats de la rentré. Harry s'endormit des que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller mais impossible de passé une nuit sans le mystérieux rêve.

Fin du chapitre


	3. Harry Potter

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le secret du passé

**Pseudo de l'auteur :** Hermany726

**Genre (de la potterfiction) :** Général

**Rating (du chapitre seulement) : **G

**Spoilers : **les 5 tomes de JK Rowling

**Note aux lecteurs : **Je voudrais préciser aux lecteurs de cette potterfiction que je ne touche aucun argent pour l'écrire. Je l'écris de mon plein gré. Si certain veulent m'encourager pour la suite de l'histoire ( ce que j'apprécierai et ce qui me ferait peu être avancé plus vite ) ils peuvent me laisser une review ( seulement pour les encouragements et si le site possède cette option ) sinon pour ceux qui pensent avoir trouver un élément de l'intrigue Maillez-moi ! : ( Je ne pense pas que vous allez trouver un élément de l'intrigue dès les premiers chapitre mais c'est juste un avertissement ) Si je ne vous réponds pas dans les jours qui suivent c'est simplement parce que mes parents ont divorcé et que je serais devant mon ordinateur seulement un week-end sur deux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et soyez indulgent ce n'est que ma première potterfiction. Ce chapitre va changer de point de vue. C'est un nouveau personnage qui arrive dans l'histoire. Cela n'empêche pas que Harry reste le héros dans cette potterfiction.

**Remerciement : **Je remercie tout les revieweurs ( je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça ), même si je pense l'avoir déjà fait par émail et je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs silencieux ( s'il y en a ) et que ceux-ci prennent le temps de posé une review ( surtout que je pense que ça ne leur fera pas perdre beaucoup de temps )

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry retrouve ses amis ainsi que tous les membres de l'ordre. Il passera une semaine très agréable en décorant l'ancienne maison de Sirius à ses goûts et en discutant avec ses amis. Puis Harry se couche la veille des achats de la rentré sur le chemin de Traverse.

**Chapitre 3**

****

**Harry Potter**

Une annonce venait d'être faite par une hôtesse dans le haut-parleur. Kate se réveilla quand celle-ci fut finit. Elle bailla longuement en portant sa main à sa bouche et s'étira. C'était une jeune fille qui avait de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais quelle avait hérité de son père et des yeux d'un bleu intense, hérité de sa mère, qui brillaient tout le temps d'un éclat particulier. Elle avait une bouche parfaitement formée et des dents très entretenues à en constater par leurs blancheurs. Son nez était un peu retroussé mais elle était très mignonne. Sa coiffure mettait les traits de son visage en valeur. Elle s'était fait une queue, quelle avait relevé et attaché sur le derrière de sa tête, laissant ses cheveux retombés en cascade par-dessus une pince.

- Nous arrivons à l'aréport, lui dit un homme assis devant elle

- L'aéroport, Mr Hollander, pas l'aréport, répondit-elle

Mr et Mrs Hollander étaient ses parents adoptif. Elle les avait toujours appelés par leurs noms de famille malgré que cela fasse six ans quelle vivait avec eux. Sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture. La mort n'avait pas été confirmé car ils n'avaient pas retrouvé de corps sur le lieu du choc, mais elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis ce jour. En vrai elle considérait ne l'avoir jamais vu car elle n'avait que 1 an ½ quand l'accident c'était produit. D' après les experts sorciers, quand sa mère aurait vu l'autre voiture, pleine de moldu, arriver en face de la sienne, elle aurait sortit sa baguette de sa poche, mais étant prise de panique, aurait mal prononcé sa formule magique. Toujours d'après les experts, quand les deux voitures se seraient percutées, l'explosion aurait du réagir en combinaison avec le sort jeté par sa mère et tout les corps auraient disparu ainsi. Bien sur, aucune preuve ayant été retrouvé, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Son père, quant à lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait été condamné en prison en Ecosse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Son père ne savait même pas qu'il allait être papa. Sa mère enceinte, de deux mois seulement, avait été bannis de ce pays. Elle avait alors déménagé en France où elle utilisait de moins en moins la magie. Après l'accident de celle-ci, Kate avait vécu 8 ans dans un orphelinat moldu, le reste de sa famille étant en écosse et n'étant pas au courant de sa naissance. Malgré qu'elle ait vécu sans ses vrais parents pendant son enfance, elle s'était fait une devise : toujours avancé quoi qu'il arrive. En effet, elle voulait rattraper tout le bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir avec ses parents et c'est pour cette raison quelle avait un moral à toute épreuve. Bien sur quelque fois elle se lâchait mais c'était très rare.

Elle ne savait rien sur son vrai monde, celui des sorciers, avant que Mr et Mrs Hollander l'aient adopté à l'age de 9 ans ½. C'est à ce moment qu'elle connut le monde de la magie car ses parents adoptifs étaient eux-même des sorciers. C 'était en particulier grâce à ses dons pour les choses bizarres que le couple l'avait choisit, elle, et pas un autre enfant de l'orphelinat. La gardienne leurs avait expliqué comment tout pleins de choses étrange se passait autour d'elle. Particulièrement le jour ou il y avait eu des choux bruxelles à la cantine. Elle était toujours la dernière à table ces jours là. La cantinière venait de lui remettre une cuillère dans son assiette et Kate ,en colère, avait mit le feu à sa robe. Mais elle avait dut finir son assiette tout de même.

Le jour de ses 10 ans Mr et Mrs Hollander lui avait remis une boite, que la directrice de l'orphelinat leur avait donné et qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Elle avait trouvé plusieurs bijoux ainsi q'une lettre de celle-ci. Elle lui disait que cette lettre lui avait été remise car c'était qu'elle ne faisait plus parti de ce monde. La lettre lui expliquait les soupçons de sa mère, d'être la cible d'un puissant sorcier auquel elle ne pourra pas échapper. Elle racontait aussi toute l'histoire de sa famille. La lettre décrivait beaucoup son père, que sa mère croyait innocent malgré les nombreux témoignages qui avaient été retenu contre lui. Elle parlait aussi de l'enfance de ses parents et de leurs amis.

Puis à onze ans Kate avait reçu une lettre d'inscription du collège Beauxbâtons où elle avait passé ses quatre premières années d'études. Mais malgré quelle n'aie que quinze ans elle entrait cette année en 6ème année mais à Poudlard en Ecosse où avaient étudié ses parents. Elle avait sauté sa troisième année d'étude ayant un niveau trop élevé pour ses camarades de classe.

Kate était presser d'arriver et espérait rencontrer une certaine personne dont on lui avait beaucoup parlé. Mr et Mrs Hollander parlaient tout le temps de lui, et de l'exploit qu'il avait accompli.

- _Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'atterrissage, veuillez attacher vos ceintures. Vous disposez d'un sac en plastique accrocher sur le derrière du siège devant vous si besoin, je vous souhaite un agréable voyage à Londres, _retentit une voix dans le micro__

Kate vérifia sa ceinture mais ne prit pas le pochon en plastique comme beaucoup de personne l'avait fait. Elle avait l'habitude car elle avait souvent voyagé en avion lorsqu'elle partait en vacances.

L'avion atterrit et les passagers descendirent pour aller récupérer leurs bagages. Un monde fou se bousculait et une vielle femme pas très aimable percuta Kate s'en même s'excuser. Elle traîna ses valises jusqu'au parking. Comment pouvaient faire les moldus sans magie ? Ensuite un taxi les emmena dans une ruelle où ils allaient désormais habiter. Son père adoptif avait été muté au ministère de la magie en Ecosse. C'était une langue de plomb. Il travaillait au département des mystères et ne parlait jamais de son travail. Ça n'allait pas beaucoup changé. Il paya le taxi qui reparti. Le concierge leurs demanda quand est-ce que le camion de meubles arriverait et il fut surpris quand Mrs Hollander lui répondit qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Ils montèrent un petit escalier et arrivèrent à leur palier. Mr Hollander ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans un petit appartement très accueillant. Kate partit en quête d'une chambre, pendant que le couple choisissait l'emplacement des meubles de la pièce. Il y avait un petit couloir qui avait cinq porte. La première était une chambre de couleur bleue. Elle continua n'aimant pas le bleu. La deuxième était la salle de bain. En face il y avait les toilettes. La porte situé à coté de la salle de bain était la deuxième chambre de couleur verte. Elle aimait bien le vert mais elle préféra regardé d'abord la dernière pièce. Alors elle s'avança vers la toute dernière porte. Elle afficha un large sourire quand elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle découvrit la couleur rouge de la chambre. Le rouge était sa couleur préférée à cause du rubis qui était à son cou et qui portait précisément cette couleur. Elle avait hérité ce bijou de sa mère. Un bijou de famille à ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce, posa la plus petite de ses valises à terre et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit plusieurs petit bibelot quelle disposa par terre dans toute la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de camion de déménagement seulement parce que ses parents adoptifs avaient rétréci leurs meubles pour économiser de la place. Ensuite elle appela sa mère adoptive qui d'un coup de baguette magique rendit tous les petits bibelots, que Kate avait installé, plus grand. Ils ressemblaient maintenant à de vrais meubles. Elle commença à défaire son autre valise, plus grande, et mit de l'ordre. Elle n'avait rangé que la moitié de ses affaires quand Mr Hollander vint la voir et dit :

- Très jolie décoration, mais tu devras continuer plus tard car nous allons sur le chemin de Traverse. Tu pourras acheter tes fournitures pour la rentrée.

- J'arrive, dit-elle

Elle se leva et alla voir une magnifique chouette enfermée dans une cage. Elle la sortit et l'installa sur le perchoir à coter de son lit. C'était sa chouette grand duc de couleur marron avec des reflets roux. Elle l'avait nommé Comète à cause de son plumage.

- Je reviens tout à l'heure, dit-elle en lui donnant une caresse.

Elle avait toujours eu un don pour apprivoiser les animaux, que sa mère avait eu également.

Elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit ses parents adoptifs qui l'attendait à la sortit du logement. Ils allèrent dans la rue et se mirent à marcher sur le trottoir se mêlant aux moldus. Kate se demandait où il pouvait y avoir les livres qu'elle voulait dans un endroit où il y avait autant de non-sorciers. Elle suivit Mr Hollander dans une rue adjacente puis dans une autre et il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte noire, délabré, qu'elle n'aurait pas aperçu si personne ne lui avait montré. Il ouvrit cette porte et Kate put voir que ce n'était qu'un pub où certaines personnes buvaient un verre. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers le bar pour commander une boisson comme l'avait penser Kate, Mr Hollander se dirigea vers une autre porte au fond de la salle. Derrière cette porte, ils se retrouvèrent face un grand mur de brique rouge. Mr Hollander sortit sa baguette magique et lui dit :

- Regarde bien la brique que je vais tapoté

Il compta les briques à partir du sol et donna trois coups de baguette magique sur la 14ème. Un trou apparu à cet endroit puis il s'agrandit pour former un passage dans le mur. En face d'elle apparu une rue où pleins de gens se promenaient en faisant leur achat. Des sorciers.

- Nous te laissons ici ma puce, dit Mrs Hollander, nous devons allez au ministère de la magie ainsi qu'à Poudlard. Tu n'as qu'à faire tes fournitures en attendant. Nous viendrons te chercher dans une heure !

Elle lui une bourse d'argents dans les mains et ils disparurent tous deux dans un craquement. Kate était désormais seul au milieu du passage. Elle s'avança et celui-ci se referma.

- Comment je vais trouver ce que je veux dans une rue pleine de magasins que je ne connais pas, se murmura t-elle

Elle s'avança dans la ruelle. Tous les magasins étaient plus étonnant les uns que les autres. Le premier magasin qu'elle vit se trouva être celui de robe de sorcier. Elle entra donc chez Mrs Guipure où elle acheta trois robes de sorcier : deux pour les cours et une pour les bals qui pourrait avoir lieu dans l'année. Elle sortit après avoir payé ses achats. Elle devait maintenant trouvé la librairie du coin pour acheter ses livres. Elle le demanda à une sorcière qui lui adressa seulement un regard méprisant avant de reprendre sa marche. Puis en s'enfonçant dans la rue elle remarqua une bande de jeunes attablés devant une boutique de glace, elle s'avança vers eux et leurs demanda :

- Excusez-moi, mais est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquer où se trouve la librairie

- Bien sur , répondit une jeune fille brune avec d'épais cheveux ébouriffés, de toute façon nous devions nous y rendre, reprit-elle en adressant un signe de tête à deux garçons assit en face d'elle.

L'un était brun, mal coiffé avec de petites lunettes rondes. L'autre était très grand, roux et avait pleins de taches de rousseur. Les autres, également roux, restèrent assis. Ils s'engagèrent dans la foule. Elle les suivit en direction de la librairie en avançant de plus en plus dans la ruelle.

- Tu es nouvelle ? demanda la fille à coté d'elle

- Oui, répondit Kate

- Tu dois sûrement avoir des parents moldu pour n'être jamais venu ici, reprit la fille

- Non mes parents sont des sorciers mais c'est la première fois que viens dans ce pays, admit-elle

- Tu viens d'arriver en Angleterre ? demanda le rouquin

- Oui, j'habitai en France avant, répondit Kate

- Enchanté, dit la fille, moi c'est Hermione, lui c'est Ron, reprit-elle en désignant le rouquin, et lui c'est…

- Harry ! cria une voix derrière eux, tu as oublié ta baguette

Le garçon brun se retourna et alla chercher sa baguette.

- Harry ! s'écria Kate en stoppant ses pas

- Oui Harry, Harry Potter, lui dit Ron, le rouquin

Le dénommé Harry revint auprès d'eux :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'il en regardant Kate

C'était lui ! Se dit-elle. Le Harry Potter dont ses parents adoptifs parlaient si souvent.

- Ça ne va pas ? la questionna t'il

- Si, si, très bien, répondit-elle en reprenant la marche, moi c'est Kate, ajouta t'elle

- Voilà la librairie ! dit Hermione en la désignant du doigt

Ils y entrèrent :

- Tu es grande pour une première année ! fit remarquer Ron à Kate

- Je ne suis pas en première année, répondit-elle, j'entre en 6ème année à Poudlard

- Nous aussi, s'exclama Harry, qu'as-tu choisis comme matière ?

- Je voudrais devenir auror. Comme mon oncle, précisa t'elle en regardant Harry, donc j'ai pris potion, sortilège…

- Métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal, termina Harry à sa place

- Oui c'est ça, approuva t-elle

- C 'est aussi ce que j'ai choisit, mon père était aussi un auror, précisa t-il, et comme il faut minimum cinq matières j'ai pris soins aux créatures magiques pour compléter

- Nous devrions nous voir souvent car j'ai aussi pris soins aux créatures magiques, supposa Kate

- On se verra tout le temps si tu es à Gryffondor, ajouta Harry

- Moi aussi, dit Ron, j'ai pris ces matières là mais pour faire dresseur d'animaux sauvage et dangereux du monde magique

- J'aurai également bien aimé faire ce métier mais pour l'instant je vais faire mes études et je pourrais toujours décider après les aspics, expliqua Kate, vu que c'est les mme matières qui sont requise

A ce moment là, la cloche de la boutique retentit. Un garçon blond entra suivi de deux autres qui avaient l'allure de gorilles. Le blond dit d'une voix traînante :

- Tiens ! Potter et compagnie !

Les deux gorilles éclatèrent d'un rire morne.

- Tiens ! Voilà la fouine sauteuse accompagner de ses gorilles préférés ! rétorqua celui-ci

- Sans oublié qu'ils sont domestiqués, ajouta Ron

- Alors le balafré, dit le blondinet ignorant la remarque, toujours avec la sang de bourbe et le clochard, dit-il en regardant respectivement Ron et Hermione

Il venait juste de s'apercevoir de la présence de Kate et la regarda longuement mais ne fit aucune remarque à son propos et son visage ne changea pas d'expression.

- Voyons ! Tu as oublié de te présenter ! ironisa Harry qui avait tout de même remarquer une réaction de la part du blondinet, ce n'est pas poli, reprit-il, Kate je te présente Malefoy, Drago Malefoy

Ron pouffa de rire, Drago le regarda de travers puis fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry.

- Alors le « survivant », lança t'il en accentuant particulièrement ce mot, J'espère que tu seras meilleur que ton père dans ta carrière d'auror, et que tu seras meilleur que lui face à un mage noir

Apparemment il venait d'entendre leur conversation pour savoir que Harry avait choisi auror comme métier. Il venait également de toucher un point faible car Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Ron et Hermione lui attrapèrent chacun un bras.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir pour toi. Tu as déjà suivi sa trace en choisissant tes amis, poursuivit Drago, toi tu as une sang de bourbe et un clochard, ton père avait un loup-garou et un traître.

- Tu sais très bien que Sirius n'était pas un traître, insinua Harry

Kate sursauta quand Harry prononça cette phrase mais personne ne le remarqua.

- Prouve-le ! répondit Drago avec un haussement de sourcil

Puis il claqua des doigts et tous trois sortirent de la librairie sans rien avoir acheté.

- Il sait tout, s'énerva Harry

- Si son père va au procès c'est foutu, ajouta Ron

- Il va falloir très bien rédiger notre témoignage, continua Hermione

Kate écoutait avec attention la discussion entre les trois amis.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda t'elle avec curiosité

- Ho rien, ça ne t'intéressera pas, répondit Harry

Elle savait que ça l'intéresserait beaucoup mais préféra ne pas protester de peur d'éveiller des soupçon chez les trois jeunes gens.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir montrer le chemin on se reverra sûrement à l'école, dit-elle

- Attend ! lui dit Harry

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et lui proposa en regardant ses pieds :

- ça te dirait de venir manger une glace avec nous, c'est moi qui offre

- D'accord, mais avant, je prends mes livres, accepta-elle

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir mais remarqua tout de même le coup de coude que Ron adressa à son amis. Le marchand lui vendit tous les livres dont elle avait besoin. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Florian Fortarome le glacier où elle choisit une glace à la fraise et à la vanille. La discussion commença entre eux.

- Tu aimes le quidditch ? demanda Ron

- Oui, je jouais au poste de poursuiveur dans mon ancienne équipe, répondit-elle, et vous ?

- Moi je suis attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et Ron est le gardien, dit Harry

- Et toi ? demanda Kate en se tournant vers Hermione

- Je ne joue pas, j'aime assez mais je ne sais pas très bien maîtriser un balai, expliqua celle-ci

- Hermione apprend tout dans les livres, elle est excellente en cours mais apprendre à voler ne s'apprend pas dans un bouquin alors…, Ron laissa sa phrase en suspend à cause du regard furibond que lui lançait Hermione mais Kate compris tout de suite.

Hermione devait être la première sorcière de sa famille, autrement dit une enfants moldu. Elle voulait prouvé sa puissance magique aux véritables sorciers, alors elle travaillait le double de ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Que font ses premières année devant la vitrine du magasins de quidditch ? demanda Harry pour éviter qu'une dispute commence entre ses amis

- Ils regardent le nouvel éclair de feu, leur expliqua Kate, les ayants remarquer à son entré dans la rue

- Il y a un nouvel éclair de feu ? demanda Harry abasourdi vers Ron

Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Oui, ils ont les même performances que les derniers models mais leurs formes à simplement changés ce qui leur donne meilleure allure, décrivit Kate

- Tu vois, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, dit Ron soulagé en mangeant un bout de sa glace

- Ouais, acquiesça Harry

- Tu as un éclair de feu ? questionna Kate à Harry, moi aussi, lui dit-elle après le hochement de tête de celui-ci

Ron en laissa tomber sa cuillère. Hermione était plongé dans un bouquin, et Harry la regardait. Elle mangea sa glace et ignora les regard des deux garçon.

- J'aimerai bien te voir jouer, avoua Harry

- Je veux bien te faire une démonstration à Poudlard mais en échanges tu me feras voir comment toi tu voles, déclara t'elle

- D'accord, accepta t-il

Elle mangea la dernière bouché de sa soucoupe et se leva :

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir montrez la librairie et merci aussi pour la glace mais il faut que j'y aille, annonça t-elle, on se reverra à Poudlard leurs dit-elle avec un signe de la main

Harry lui sourit et elle se détourna vers le passage qu'elle avait emprunté tout à l'heure.

En rentrant dans le chaudron baveur, elle découvrit Mr et Mrs Hollander assis à une petite table au fond de la salle en train de discuter. Elle se dirigea dans leur direction.

- Tu as trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin ? demanda Mr Hollander

- Non, répondit Kate en s'affalant à coter de lui, il me faut encore les parchemins, les plumes…

- Tu n'auras qua y retourner demain, proposa t'il

- Tu as l'air fatigué ma puce, dit Mrs Hollander en lui passant une main dans les cheveux, tu veux une potion revigorante ?

- Non, je préférais rentrer à la maison pour continuer à m'installer, avoua Kate

Ils se levèrent puis après avoir payer la note retournèrent du coté moldu.

Arrivez chez elle, Kate finit de ranger ses valises puis s'allongea sur son lit en pensant à ce qu'il c'était passer sur le chemin de Traverse. Les deux groupes d'amis quelle avait rencontré n'avait l'air pas de s'entendre. Pourtant elle éprouvait autant de sympathie pour Harry, Ron et Hermione que pour les deux affreux et leur compagnon, Drago, qu'elle trouvait plutôt mignon mais également arrogant.

Le lendemain elle se rendrait sur la voie 9 ¾ pour prendre le Poudlard express.

Tous les soirs elle pensait à son père quelle n'avait jamais connu et qui était en prison. Et maintenant elle était en Ecosse, plus près de lui qu'auparavant. Peut être le rencontrerait-elle bientôt. Elle l'espérait.

Fin du chapitre

**Réponse aux reviews :**

****

Rose Potter : Coucou ! Je te remercie à l'avance pour la correction de ce chapitre. Et aussi pour l'erreur que j'avais faite dans mon premier chapitre et que je n'aurai pas pu corriger sans toi ! Sinon dans ton autre site tu es passer jaune ? Peut être même que tu es verte maintenant ? Enfin quand tu devras me répondre, tu seras peu être encore mieux placé vu qu'on ne se verra pas du week-end. Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais à Paris pour voir Donald. Je te remercie pour tes deux reviews qui mon fait très plaisir ! Surtout que tu as été la première à le faire sur ( un peu normal vu que c toi qui ma expliqué comment faire ) mais c'est de ma faute si tu n'as pas pu le faire sur l'autre site car je te l'ai dit à la dernière minute que ma fic était sur internet. Enfin a ()

Phoenix : Salut ! Merci également pour tes reviews, qui, ajouté aux autres m'on forcé à bosser un peu sur ma fic pendant la semaine. Merci !

Superhermi : Kikoo ! Voila ma première revieweuse sur le world wizard online ! Enfin a ce que j'ai remarqué, tu essaye d'être la première à toutes les fics non ? Bref je te remercie beaucoup ! ( Il faudrait peu être que je change de disque non ?)

Vivi () : Hello ! J'ai bien lu ta review mais tu as oublié de me dire comment tu trouvais ma fic. Ce n'est pas ça le plus important bien sur, je suis comme même extrêmement contente de la review que tu ma laissé et je te remercie !

**Note :**

****

Ma betareader n'étant pas disponible ce week-end, je vous publie ce chapitre avec les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de syntaxe qui restent. Je le modifierais quand il sera corrigé par une personne plus experte que moi. Sinon, si vous voulez être prévenu quand un nouveau chapitre de ma potterfiction apparaît, laissez-moi dans une review votre demande ainsi que votre adresse émail.


	4. Le nouveau choixpeau magique

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le secret du passé

**Pseudo de l'auteur :** Hermany726

**Genre (de la potterfiction) :** Suspense, aventure voir général

**Rating (du chapitre seulement) : **G

**Spoilers : **les 5 tomes de JK Rowling

**Note aux lecteurs : **Je voudrais préciser aux lecteurs de cette potterfiction que je ne touche aucun argent pour l'écrire. Je l'écris de mon plein gré. Si certain voudrai m'encourager pour la suite de l'histoire ( ce que j'apprécierai et ce qui me ferai peu être avancé plus vite ) ils peuvent me laisser une review ( seulement pour les encouragements et si le site possède cette option ) sinon pour ceux qui pensent avoir trouver un élément de l'intrigue Maillez-moi ! à : ( Je ne pense pas que vous allez trouver un élément de l'intrigue dès les premiers chapitre mais c'est juste un avertissement ) Si je ne vous répond pas dans les jours qui suivent c'est simplement parce que mes parents sont divorcés et que je serais devant mon ordinateur seulement un week-end sur deux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et soyez indulgent ce n'est que ma première potterfiction.

**Note :** Sinon, si vous voulez être prévenu quand un nouveau chapitre de ma potterfiction apparaît, laissez-moi dans une review votre demande ainsi que votre adresse émail et je vous préviendrais de la publication des chapitres. ( Cela marche aussi dans le sens contraire : si vous êtes inscris dans la liste et que vous souhaitiez vous enlever dites-le-moi dans une review. )

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Kate arrive en écosse. Elle découvre sa nouvelle maison et va faire des achats sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle rencontre Ron, Hermione et Harry ainsi que Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Puis la fin des vacances arrive et Kate s'endort la veille de la rentré à Poudlard.

**Chapitre 4 **

****

**Le nouveau choixpeau magique**

Ce fut la voix de Mrs Weasley qui le réveilla ce matin l :

- Harry !

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Lève-toi, les voitures du ministère arriveront dans une heure, reprit-elle en faisant le lit de Ron qui avait commencé à s'habiller.

- Du ministère ? s'étonna Harry

- Oui maintenant que Fudge sait que Voldemort est de retour, il a mit à ta disposition un moyen de transport sur pour aller à la gare, expliqua Ron en essayant de faire passer sa tête dans son pull

Harry mit son pull puis ses lunettes.

- Mais alors, il sait où se trouve l'ordre ? supposa t-il

- Non, répondit Mrs Weasley en le poussant pour quelle puisse arranger son lit, nous lui avons indiqué une mauvaise adresse. Je vais réveiller les autres

Puis Mrs Weasley sortit de leur chambre. Ils finirent de s'habiller en silence puis descendirent à la cuisine. En passant dans le hall, ils virent certain joueur de quidditch, qui était dans les posters, leurs adresser un clin d'œil ou un signe de la main.

Ils s'assirent cote à cote et commencèrent à manger leurs toasts. Des membres de l'ordre étaient déjà attablés et discutaient entre eux.

- Nous devrons aller dans la rue d'a coté, je crois, dit Ron

- Je suis pressé d'être au festin, soupira Harry

- Moi aussi, répondit Ron

Ron remarqua que quand Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent, Hermione ne semblait pas en forme.

- Ça va Hermione ? demanda t-il

- Non, je me suis endormi avant d'avoir finit le livre des sorts et enchantement niveau 6, avoua t'elle

Ron regarda Harry et leva la tête vers le plafond.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient rassemblé dans le hall. Chacun était accompagné d'une grosse valise, ce qui laissait que très peu de place pour passer. Ils sortirent en deux groupes : Ginny, Hermione, Mrs Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt puis Harry, Ron, Lupin et Tonks. Lupin s'était remis de sa transformation même s'il lui restait encore de grande cerne sous les yeux. Maugrey marchait seul entre les deux groupes pour qu'ils puissent les surveiller tous les deux à l'aide de son œil magique.

Ils parcoururent très peu de chemin et peu après être arrivé à la fausse adresse que l'ordre avait indiquée au ministère, une voiture noir arriva. Elle était exactement comme celle qui était venu les chercher trois ans auparavant devant le chaudron baveur. Ils montèrent tous dedans sauf Tonks et Kingsley qui prétendaient avoir du travail à faire. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare se fit en silence. A King cross, Maugrey alla chercher deux chariots qui pouvaient contenir deux valises chacun. Mrs Weasley, Lupin et les enfants l'attendirent à la voiture.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent à la barrière qui séparait la voie 9 de la voie 10. Maugrey passa en premier suivi d'Hermione et Ginny. Harry et Ron passèrent ensemble la barrière ensemble. Mrs Weasley et Lupin arrivèrent en dernier. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment libre et installèrent leurs valises puis descendirent pour les adieux. Harry regardait de tout les coté.

- Que cherches-tu ? lui demanda Hermione

- Il regarde s'il n'y a pas sa copine qui serait là, répondit Ron à sa place

Harry lui lança un regard furieux :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'éprouvais rien pour cette fille, s'énerva t-il

- Oui c'est vrai, insinua Ron

- Ce n'est que de l'amitié comme avec Hermione, dit Harry d'un ton sec qui mi-fin à la conversation

Le sifflet retentit et ils durent faire leurs adieux aux adultes. Harry serra la main de Lupin, Maugrey puis arriva devant Mrs Weasley.

- Fait bien attention à toi, lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils montèrent ensuite dans le train. Ils firent de grands signes de la main aux membres de l'ordre resté sur le quai jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci ne soient plus que trois points au loin. Ginny déclara quelle devait retrouver ses amis et sortit du compartiment. Hermione se replongea dans le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 6 et Harry et Ron engagèrent une discussion sur l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor qu'il y aura cette année.

- Il faudra trouver deux poursuiveurs, dit Ron

- Oui, Ginny pourra prendre un poste, donc il n'en faudra plus qu'un, ajouta Harry

- Le capitaine sera Katie ou toi, car vous êtes les deux plus anciens joueurs

- Si c'est moi, je remplacerai aussi les deux batteurs car ils ne sont pas très performants, protesta Harry

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, renchérit Ron

Un bruit de roulette retentit dans le couloir. Quelques instant plus tard la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une dame leur proposa différentes victuailles à acheter. Harry en acheta pour tout le monde et le chariot reparti vers l'avant du train. Hermione leva le nez de son bouquin simplement pour accepter le chocogrenouille que Harry lui proposait. La discussion reprit entre Ron et Harry.

- Tu crois que Malefoy pourra être lui aussi capitaine ? demanda Ron

- C'est possible car Montague était en septième année donc il devra être remplacé

- J'espère que tu seras capitaine et pas lui ! dit Ron en écrasant un chocogrenouille dans son poing

- Pour les serpentard, il y a toujours Adrian Pucey qui peut concurrencer Malefoy

Hermione referma brusquement son livre.

- Tu as finit ? interrogea Harry

- Oui, enfin ! répondit –elle, moi, continua t'elle, j'espère qu'Harry ne sera pas choisit capitaine

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron furieux

- Il vaut mieux qu'il se concentre sur l'occlumancie, répondit calmement Hermione

- Mais j'arriverai très bien à me débrouiller, protesta Harry

- Bien sur tu arriveras à fournir avec seulement ses deux occupations mais tu me demanderas mes notes pour tes devoirs, continua Hermione

- Mais pas du tout, s'énerva Harry

Mais la conversation fut encore interrompue par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit et Drago Malefoy entra.

- Salut le balafré, dit celui-ci d'une voix traînante

Il était accompagner de Crabbe mais Harry, Ron et Hermione furent surprit que Goyle ne soit pas avec eux.

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est dans notre compartiment, vociféra t'il

- Dit toujours, répondit Harry de mauvaise humeur

- Kate ça te dit quelque chose, éructa Drago

Kate était la fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce pays puisqu'elle venait d'emménager et ils l'avaient guidée jusqu'à la librairie. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé d'elle à leur retour au 12 square Grimmaurd.

- Je l'aie laissé en très bonne compagnie, continua Drago, elle nous a posé plein de question sur le célèbre Harry Potter ainsi que sa famille, sa misérable vie même s'il elle connaît déjà beaucoup de chose

- Vous allez la laisser tranquille ! ordonna Harry

- Nous ne lui faisons rien, sache quelle se plait beaucoup avec nous, répondit calmement Drago, mais ça m'énerve un peu quelle parle tout le temps de toi et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ?

- Lâche-nous ! cria Ron

- Vous ne savez pas la réponse ? interrogea de nouveau Drago, ce n'est pas grave, je lui poserai la question, à plus tard, dit-il en claquant la porte

- Tu crois que ce qu'il dit est vrai ? demanda Ron à Harry

- Je ne sais pas, répondit celui-ci

- Il ne serait pas venu s'en vanter si ça auraient été des mensonges, remarqua Hermione

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore une foi, mais ils furent soulagés de voir Ginny entrer.

- Salut, dit-elle, comme nous sommes bientôt arriver, je viens prendre mes affaires pour me changer

- Ou vas-tu ? demanda Ron

- Dans le compartiment d'en face, répondit-elle, il n'y a que des filles, ajouta t'elle pour répondre au regard soupçonneux de son frère

- Je viens avec toi, dit Hermione en prenant sa robe, profitez en vous aussi pour vous changer

Et elles sortirent du compartiment. Ginny avait raison. Ils allaient bientôt arriver car la nuit commençait à tomber.

- Je crois qu'Hermione a raison, dit Ron, cette fille, Kate, doit savoir des choses sur toi. Tu te souviens comment elle a réagit à ton nom sur le chemin de Traverse ?

- Tout le monde réagit comme ça à mon nom tu le sais très bien, déclara Harry

- Oui, j'avais oublié, avoua Ron

Ils avaient finit de s'habiller quand le train commença à ralentir.

- On arrive, remarqua Harry

Ils sortirent dans le couloir. Déjà plusieurs élèves se bousculait pour atteindre le quai. Quand les deux garçon furent descendu, ils furent rejoint par Hermione et Ginny.

- Les première année par ici, dit Hagrid derrière eux en leurs adressant un clin d'œil quand ils le regardèrent, et les nouveaux aussi ajouta t'il

Kate un peu plus loin avec les serpentard s'éloigna d'eux pour suivre Hagrid. Elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux en passent devant eux. Harry la suivit des yeux en prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer par Ron. Quand elle fut hors de sa vue, il consentit à se diriger vers une calèche pour les accompagner jusqu'au château. En s'approchant de l'une d'entre elle, Hermione pointa son doigt sur le sombral qui y était attelé.

- Je le vois, dit-elle

- Moi aussi, dirent en cœur Ron et Ginny

- Mais qui avons-nous vu mourir pour pouvoir les voir ? demanda Hermione

Elle regarda Harry. Celui-ci se détourna et monta dans la calèche.

- Tu n'es pas si intelligente que ça, reprocha Ron à Hermione

Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'elle aurait tord. Elle venait de rappeler à Harry ce qu'il avait commencé à accepter : Sirius était mort. Harry ne lui reprocha pas mais ne dit plus un mot pendant tout le chemin, le regard perdu tourné vers la fenêtre. La calèche s'arrêta comme toujours devant les marches qui montent aux grandes portes du hall. Aussitôt qu'ils furent descendu, elle repartit. En poussant la grande porte, une douce chaleur les entoura. La grande salle était toujours la même. Le plafond était sombre, sans nuage et avec des étoiles. Des milliers de chandelles flottaient au-dessus des tables. Ils prirent place à la table des gryffondor. Harry se tourna vers la table des professeurs et dit d'un air déçu :

- Le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal n'est pas encore arrivé.

Les autres suivirent son regard. Une chaise vide séparait le professeur Rogue du professeur Fliticwk.

Quelques instants après que Hagrid se soit installé à sa table, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et Mcgonagall entra suivi des nouveau élèves. Ils jetaient des regards timide autour d'eux. Kate était la dernière de la file et était de loin la plus grande de tous les élèves. Leur professeur portait un petit tabouret, mais à la place du vieux chapeau usé et rapiécé, elle tenait dans sa deuxième main un chapeau noir et reluisant ainsi qu'un parchemin. Tous les élèves se turent et attendirent. Comme chaque année, le chapeau fut placé sur le tabouret et les nouveau furent alignés devant la table des professeurs. Alors une fente s'ouvrit dans le chapeau.

_Alors que j'étais tout usé et rapiécé_

_Notre humble directeur_

_A décidé qu'il était l'heure_

_De me refaire une beauté_

_Mais là n'est pas la mission_

_Qui m'a été confié_

_Qui est chaque année de vous envoyez_

_Dans les différentes maisons_

_Vous irez chez Gryffondor_

_Si vous êtes courageux et fort_

_Seront accueilli par serpentard_

_Ceux qui ont de l'ambition et qui recherche le pouvoir_

_Serdaigle recherche de l'audace_

_Pour entrez dans sa classe_

_Poufsoufle prend les élèves restant_

_Pour les transformer en savant_

_Maintenant n'ayez pas peur_

_Et posez-moi sur votre tête_

_Pour que je puisse lire dans votre cœur_

_Et que commence la fête_

Le professeur Mcgonagall déroula le parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves. Chaque table accueillait avec triomphe les nouveaux arrivant.

Bientôt les noms en H furent appelés. Après que le chapeau ai envoyé Hermann Stewart à serdaigle, Mcgonagall appela :

- Hollander, Kate

Celle-ci s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Harry croisa les doigts sous sa table pour qu'elle soit à Gryffondor, ainsi il pourrait savoir pourquoi elle voulait savoir des choses sur lui. Le chapeau rendit son verdict :

- Serpentard !

Elle eu un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et alla s'asseoir entre Malefoy et Crabbe.

- Elle n'a pas l'air déçu, remarqua Ron

- J'ai vu, répondit sombrement Harry

- Peut être que ses parents sont partisans de Voldemort, déclara Hermione

Harry se tourna vers elle surpris.

- Bah oui ! Réfléchissez ! reprit-elle en regardant l'air hébété que ses deux amis avaient pris, Le retour de Voldemort est déclaré, personne ne viendrait emménager dans ce pays en sachant ça

- Oui en plus elle à l'air de bien s'entendre avec Malefoy, ajouta Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des serpentards

- Ses parents sont peu être simplement de grands sorciers au sang pur et ils viennent pour la défense du pays, contredis Harry

- Alors pourquoi s'intéresse t'elle à toi ? demanda Hermione

- Simplement pour ce que j'ai fait à Voldemort comme toutes les personnes qui me voient pour la première fois, répondit-il, s'en vouloir me vanter, ajouta t'il en piquant dans un morceau de poulet et en le portant à sa bouche

Ron avait été parcouru d'un frisson quand Harry avait prononcé le nom du mage noir. Hermione n'avait pas réagit trop engager dans la conversation qu'elle reprit :

- Pourquoi est-elle à serpentard alors ?

- Je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai failli être envoyé à serpentard, pourtant je ne suis ni mangemort, ni un enfant de mangemort, répliqua Harry

- Mais elle est avec Malefoy, continua Hermione en regardant Kate à la table des serpentard qui riait aux éclats après une déclaration de Malefoy

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre et fut heureux que le directeur se fut lever pour faire son discours et ainsi mettre fin à cette conversation.

- Bienvenu pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard !

Il attendit que les élèves expriment leurs joies et reprit :

- Gardons les discours ennuyants pour plus tard et bon appétit !

Plein de victuailles apparurent dans les plats et Ron poussa un soupire de soulagement :

- Enfin !

Le repas se passa tranquillement. Pendant qu'Hermione expliquait à Ron les nouvelles règles qui avaient été mis en place ainsi que leur nouveau devoir de préfets. Harry ne causait à personne et pensait. Il se disait que Kate ne pouvait pas être dans le camp de la magie noir. Elle si mignonne. Il avait surtout bien observé ses yeux sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient tellement joli, mais la manière dont elle l'avait regardé l'avait tout de même laisser perplexe. On aurait eu l'impression qu'elle voulait lui dévoiler plein de secret seulement à travers ce regard.

Katie, la poursuiveuse de l'équipe de gryffondor vint interrompre ses pensée en s'asseyant face à Harry lui bouchant la vue sur la table des serpentard et particulièrement sur Kate.

- Salut Harry, Ron, dit-elle

Ron se désintéressa d'Hermione pour écouter Katie. Hermione vexé de la réaction de son ami plongea dans un nouveau livre sans faire de remarque.

- J'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, annonça Katie

- C'est cool, dit Ron, on s'en doutait un peu

- Je ne trouve pas ça très cool moi, répondit-elle, j'ai été à deux doigts de refuser la proposition

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry surpris qu'une personne n'aurai pas souhaité devenir le capitaine d'une équipe de quidditch

- Car c'est une lourde responsabilité, Angelina n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à elle l'année dernière et elle se prenait la tète sur les techniques à adopté et tout ça quoi , expliqua Katie

- Tu n'est pas obliger de faire comme elle, remarqua Ron

- Je sais mais je ne me sens pas capable d'assurer cette tache toute seule, déclara t'elle, Harry comme si j'avais refusé ça aurait été toi le capitaine, est ce que tu voudrais bien m'aid ? Devenir mon suppléant en quelque sorte ?

- Pas de problème ! dit Harry un sourire sur le visage

- Merci. On se verra demain dans la salle commune pour mettre les places libres au point .

Et elle repartit s'asseoir à coté de ses amis. Ron lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille qu'elle aurait du refuser pour que ce soit lui le capitaine. Harry haussa les épaules en voulant dire qu'il s'en fichait mais ça ne lui aurait pas déplu d'être le vrai capitaine de l'équipe.

Les plats disparurent des tables pour laisser place aux dessert, et Harry se régala avec une succulente tarte au pomme. Puis Dumbledore se leva.

- J'aimerai à nouveau attirer votre attention pour les traditionnels recommandations de début d'année, dit-il, Tout d'abord je rappelle que l'accès à la foret du parc est formellement interdit. J'aimerai que personne ne s'y risque cette année.

Harry aurai juré que Dumbledore avait jeté un coup d'œil en leurs direction.

- Je dois également vous prévenir, sur les conseils de Mr Rusard, que la magie dans les couloirs est inutile et qu'un élève surpris pourra écoper d'une punition. Une liste d'objet interdit est également affiché sur la porte de son bureau et peut être consulter. Nous accueilleront cette année un seul nouveau professeur : celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Malheureusement elle n'a pas pu se joindre à nous pour le festin et ne prendra les cours que mardi prochain. Il y aura un changement dans les emplois du temps : ayant deux professeurs de divination cette année les heures de cours de cette matière seront partagé entre le professeur Trelawney et le professeur Firenze, mais vous comprendrez mieux en voyant votre emploi du temps.

Parvati et Lavande gloussèrent de joie. Elle avait encore choisit divination cette année et étaient contente d'avoir Firenze comme professeur. Dumbledore reprit :

- Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de quidditch se feront la semaine prochaine dont les horaires seront affiché dans votre salle commune respective. Ceux et celles qui souhaitent y participer devront s'inscrire auprès du responsable de sa maison. Et avant de vous laissé, je tiens à préciser qu'à cause du retour de Voldemort les élèves devront être rentré dans le château à la nuit tombé.

Toute la grande salle, sauf certain, dont Harry, frissonnèrent à l'évocation de son nom.

- Je vous souhaite à tous, une bonne nuit, termina t'il

Il se leva et sortit par la porte réservé aux professeurs. En remarquant le brouhaha autour de lui, Harry se leva également et s'éloigna de Ron et Hermione qui remplissaient leurs rôles de préfets. Ils se retrouveraient dans la salle commune.

- Mr Potter, dit une voix alors que Harry passait les portes de la grande salle

Harry se retourna et vit Nick quasi sans tête s'approché de lui.

- Dumbledore vous fait transmettre qu'il vous attend dans son bureau, dit le fantôme

- Maintenant ? demanda Harry

- Evidemment, dit Nick en s'éloignant

Alors que tous les élèves rentraient dans leur salles commune, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de son directeur.

Arrivé devant la statue qui en gardait l'entré, il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il tenta vainement celui de l'année précédente mais sans réussite. Il s'apprêtait à aller voir le professeur Mcgonagall pour le lui demandé mais le passage s'ouvrit. Aucune personne n'en sortit et pourtant il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il se dépêcha de passé avant que la statue ne se remette à sa place et qu'elle ne le bloque à nouveau. Puis il se laissa monté par les escaliers jusqu'au devant de la porte du bureau. Une voix retentit à l'intérieur :

- Tu peux entrer Harry.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Dumbledore était, comme toujours, assis derrière son bureau et le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi- lune. Il lui présenta un des deux siéges et Harry s'assit.

- Je t'ai demandé de venir pour te redire quelque chose que j'ai déjà dit. Tu vas peut être trouvé que la vieillesse me fait radoter un peu, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire, mais, son sourire s'effaça, je tien à ce que tu n'aille pas dans la forêt interdite cette année et que tu sois dans le château à la nuit tombé. J'aimerai que tu t'appliques à ces règles beaucoup plus sérieusement que tu avais décidé d'appliqué les règles de troisième année. Car Voldemort veut te tuer et on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il prépare. As-tu compris ?

- Oui, se résigna Harry

- Tu viendras dans ce bureau tout les lundi soir pour l'occlumancie car je pense comprendre le rêve que tu fait, annonça Dumbledore

- Et que signifie t'il, demanda Harry

- Je te le dirai quand mes pensé seront fondé sur des faits, répondit Dumbledore

- Alors vous allez encore attendre que Voldemort ait agit pour m'expliqué ce que je devrais savoir, demanda avec colère Harry

- Bien sur que non, je veux dire que ce ne sont que des suppositions qui me sont passé par l'esprit rien n'est certain, répondit calmement le directeur

Harry acquiesça et demanda :

- A quel heure doit-je venir lundi ?

- Vers 6h00, ça devrait aller, imposa Dumbledore, le mot de passe est « Magnum »

- Merci. A lundi professeur, salua Harry

- A lundi, répéta Dumbledore en regardant Harry refermé la porte derrière lui.

Quand Harry entra dans la salle commune il remercia Trevor de s'être perdu, encore une fois, car s'il n'avait pas croisé Neuville il n'aurait pas su non plus le mot de passe de sa salle commune. Il repéra assez vite Ron et Hermione assis sur le tapis près de la cheminé en train de faire une partie d'échec version sorcier :

- Tour en E9, dit Ron, Harry ! Mais où était-tu ? demanda celui en le regardant

Hermione se tourna également vers lui en attendant sa réponse.

- .ça ne vous préoccupait pas à ce que je vois, bougonna celui-ci, j'étais chez Dumbledore

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? questionna Ron

- Me dire que je devais respecter les nouvelles règles plus que tout le monde, répondit Harry en s'écroulant sur le fauteuil le plus proche

- C'est normal, dit Hermione en se retournant vers l'échiquier, c'est à cause de Voldemort. Fou en H3

- Oui d'accord mais pourquoi a t'il tellement insisté sur la foret interdite ? demanda Harry plus à lui-même qu'à ses deux amis

- C'est sûrement à cause des centaures, suggéra Hermione

- Où alors, ils ont découvert Graup, continua Ron

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en analysant les suppositions de ses amis, je vais me couché, finit-il par annoncé après un long bâillement, on reparlera de tout ça demain

- On finit la parti et j'arrive, dit Ron

- A demain, dit Hermione

Harry monta les escaliers et poussa la porte de son dortoir où il était désormais écrit 6ème années. Il se mit en pyjama et s'allongea dans son lit après avoir tiré les rideaux. Il se sentait enfin chez lui, à Poudlard. Il s'endormit peu après s'être couché et n'entendit pas Ron faire de même.

Fin du chapitre

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Phœnix : Merci pour ta review ! Sinon pour le couple que je compte faire c'est certain que Kate ( mon nouveau personnage ) ne finira pas avec l'un des deux que tu as dit ( Drago ou Harry ). Cependant je ne peu pas te dire lequel va sortir avec elle ( s'il va vraiment sortir avec elle car je ne me suis pas encore décidé) mais si tu veux le savoir, il va falloir attendre. A plus

Emma watsone : Merci pour tes compliments ! Sinon j'espère que tu as reçu mon émail pour te prévenir du nouveau chapitre qui est arrivé et que tu viens sûrement de lire. Si tu ne la pas reçu préviens moi et encore merci.

SiriusaimeHarry : Tu voulais la suite ? La voilà ! J'espère quelle ta plu ? Merci pour ta review !


	5. Chez les serpentards

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le secret du passé

**Pseudo de l'auteur :** Hermany726

**Genre (de la potterfiction) :** Suspense, aventure voir général

**Rating (du chapitre seulement) : **G

**Spoilers : **les 5 tomes de JK Rowling

**Note aux lecteurs : **Je voudrais préciser aux lecteurs de cette potterfiction que je ne touche aucun argent pour l'écrire. Je l'écris de mon plein gré. Si certain voudrai m'encourager pour la suite de l'histoire ( ce que j'apprécierai et ce qui me ferai peu être avancé plus vite ) ils peuvent me laisser une review ( seulement pour les encouragements et si le site possède cette option ) sinon pour ceux qui pensent avoir trouver un élément de l'intrigue Maillez-moi ! à : ( Je ne pense pas que vous allez trouver un élément de l'intrigue dès les premiers chapitre mais c'est juste un avertissement ) Si je ne vous répond pas dans les jours qui suivent c'est simplement parce que mes parents sont divorcés et que je serais devant mon ordinateur seulement un week-end sur deux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et soyez indulgent ce n'est que ma première potterfiction.

**NOTE :** Je rappelle que si vous voulez être prévenu quand un nouveau chapitre de ma potterfiction apparaît, laissez-moi dans une review votre demande ainsi que votre adresse émail et je vous préviendrais de la publication des chapitres. ( Cela marche aussi dans le sens contraire : si vous êtes inscris dans la liste et que vous souhaitiez vous enlever dites-le-moi dans une review. )

**NOTE 2 : ****Je sais que la moitié au moins des lecteurs de fics en ont déjà publié au moins une. Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas sauté de joie à vos premières reviews****. Alors je voudrais que ceux-ci n'oublie pas de reviewer. Pour les lecteurs silencieux, vous ne savez ce que c'est de recevoir une review. Et bien je peu vous dire que c'est une joie immense qui encourage d'avantage à écrire la suite d'une fic. La plupart des auteurs continue leur fic pour faire plaisirs aux lecteurs. Imaginez J.K.Rowling arrêtant d'écrire les Harry Potter simplement parce que ses fans, qui adorent ses livres, ne prennent pas le temps de lui écrire des lettres. L'auteur démoralise et arrête d'écrire son histoire ou la continue mais simplement en n'y mettant pas plus de cœur que ça ... Je précise également que j'accepte les reviews me critiquant car elles me permettront d'améliorer mon style d'écriture. Une review ne coûte rien à celui qui la donne mais apporte tellement à celui qui la reçoit ( Clin d'œil à Rose ;- )**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Enfin la rentrée à Poudlard ! Harry et ses amis prennent le Poudlard Express et discutent de choses et d'autres. Drago intervient et leur précise que Kate, la fille qu'ils ont rencontrée sur le chemin de Traverse, est dans son compartiment et qu'elle pose beaucoup de question sur le survivant. Puis à la répartition, à la grande surprise du trio et au bonheur de Drago, Kate est envoyé à serpentard. Harry est déçu et Ron le soupçonnent d'être tombé sous le charme de la serpentard ce qu'il nie. Puis Harry est convoqué chez Dumbledore où il s'entretient un moment avec lui et il retourne dans sa salle commune et va se coucher, fatigué par sa journée.

**Chapitre 5 **

****

**Chez les serpentards**

Kate fut réveillé par les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les rideaux verts de son lit à baldaquin. Elle bailla longuement puis se leva. Elle partageait sa chambre avec cinq autre filles. Kate avait fait la connaissance de Pansy Parkison et de Milicent Bulstrode la veille. Pansy était venu l'interrompre dans sa lecture pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt de s'approcher de Drago, qu'il était déjà pris. Kate lui avait répondu que son nom n'était pas marqué dessus. Pansy l'avait foudroyé du regard. Milicent avait fait un pas en avant, le poing brandis mais Pansy l'avait arrêté d'un signe de la main en annonçant à Kate :

- Une heure de retenu, demain soir pour avoir répondu à un préfet

Pansy et Milicent avaient tourné les talons en éclatant de rire, quant à Kate, qui était furieuse, avait relu dix fois la même phrase sans la comprendre. Elle avait refermé le bouquin d'un coup sec et s'était juré de tout faire pour rendre Pansy jalouse. Drago était assez mignon et il avait été sympas avec elle. Elle avait toutes ses chances. Quant au autres filles de son dortoir, elles étaient assez réservées et n'étaient pas venu la voir.

Après s'être laver et habiller, Kate descendit à la salle commune. N'apercevant pas Drago, elle sortit pour se rendre à la grande salle. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien le château mais suivit des troisièmes années qui s'y rendaient également. Dans le hall, elle croisa Ron, Hermione et Harry. Elle leurs sourit et poursuivit son chemin. Ceux-ci se regardèrent mutuellement mais Kate n'y fit pas attention. Dans le hall, elle croisa Ron, Hermione et Harry. Elle leurs sourit et poursuivit son chemin. Ceux-ci se regardèrent mutuellement mais Kate n'y fit pas attention. Elle repéra vite la chevelure blonde de Drago assit à la table des serpentards. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à sa droite. Il était en train de lire à Crabbe et à Goyle les sujets figurant dans la gazette du sorcier qui pouvaient être intéressant.

- Ecoutez ça ! s'exclama t'il après avoir tourné une page

Crabbe et Goyle se penchèrent en avant pour mieux entendre tandis que Kate lui prêta une oreille attentive tout en continuant de manger.

_Après la demande de plusieurs personne et en particulier d'Albus Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard considérer comme le seul sorcier à pouvoir faire peur à vous-savez-qui, un jugement aura le lieu le mardi 3 septembre au ministère de la magie. Ce jugement aurait pour cause, d'après nos informations, de réhabilité le nom de Sirius Black…_

Kate fut choqué par ces mots et n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Drago. Celui-ci continua sa lecture n'ayant rien remarqué.

_… en effet, certains évènements récents laisserait croire que celui-ci n'aurait pas commit le crime dont il à été accusé. Des preuves à l'appui devront être fournies par les témoins de la défense pour que le ministère avoue avoir fait une erreur judiciaire._

_Par Booba Gécouttou_

- Dommage que mon père ne puisse pas y assister, dit Drago, il a encore cependant une influence sur une partie du jury. Il ne voudra pas que le verdict revienne en faveur de Dumbledore.

Il sourit et regarda Kate qui s'était perdus dans ses pensés et se pencha en avant pour murmurer à Crabbe et à Goyle :

- Et moi aussi, je veux que Potter perde…

Ils ricanèrent tous les trois en silence. Puis les professeurs leurs distribuèrent leur emploi du temps pour l'année.

- Hein ! Neuf heures communes par semaine avec les serpentards ! se plaignit un gryffondor qui se trouva être Ron Weasley.

Drago s'arrêta de rire et prit son emploi du temps pour vérifier. Ils avaient potion, défense contre les forces du mal et soins aux créatures magiques en communs avec les gryffondors. Heureusement pour lui, Drago n'avait pas choisit soins aux créatures magiques cette année ce qui ne lui faisait plus que six heures communes avec les gryffondors. Il avait toujours détesté cette matière surtout depuis que le professeur était Hagrid. C'était le garde chasse de Poudlard, il n'avait aucune compétence en tant que professeur. Drago avait toujours pensé que c'était un imbécile, il fréquentait Potter, Granger et Weasley et était alcoolique. Rien de plus pour l'énervé. Il avait essayé de le faire renvoyer plusieurs fois mais toutes ses tentatives avaient échoué.

Kate, elle, était contente de partager ses cours avec les gryffondors. Elle ne tenait pas compte de la rivalité des deux maisons. Elle savait quelle allait pouvoir rester avec eux pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magique en début de matinée étant donné que Drago n'avait pas prit cette option. Heureusement, car celui-ci, Crabbe et Goyle haïssaient particulièrement les gryffondors dont elle appréciait la compagnie.

Kate plia son emploi du temps, le mit dans sa poche et se leva de table.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Drago

- Préparer mes affaires pour ce matin, répondit-elle en s'éloignant

Drago continua de bavarder avec ses amis à la table, ses cours ne commençant qu'à dix heures.

Les couloirs des cachots étaient sombres. Kate frissonna quand un courant d'air les traversa. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin, devant un mur vide, et prononça le mot de passe pour accéder à sa salle commune :

- Vipère

Le mur s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans le passage.

Plusieurs groupes d'élèves la regardèrent à son arrivé avant de retourner à leurs conversations ou occupations.

Quand Kate entra dans la chambre, Pansy était allongé sur son lit et causait avec Milicent qui était assise à coter d'elle. Kate les ignora et mit ses affaires dans son sac. Elle découpa un bout de parchemin quelle garda dans les mains. En repartant, avoir d'avoir pu fermer la porte Pansy l'interpella :

- Ta retenue aura lieu à six ce soir. Tu devras attendre le concierge devant son bureau. Il te diras ce que devras faire.

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma la porte. Dans la salle commune, elle se dirigea vers la commode, situé à droite de la cheminée, sur laquelle était posé une urne en bois. Le professeur Rogue l'avait mit à la disposition des élèves voulant auditionner pour un poste dans l'équipe de quidditch. C'était pour éviter, selon lui, les allés et venu dans son bureau. Il suffisait de marquer son nom et prénom, son année de scolarité, le poste pour lequel on voulait auditionner, ainsi que la marque de son balai. Kate écrivit donc sur son parchemin, avec la plume mit à la disposition des élèves :

_Kate Hollander_

_5ème année_

_Poursuiveur_

_Eclair de feu_

Elle reposa la plume et introduit son parchemin dans la fente de l'urne. Etant donné sa passion pour le quidditch Kate avait décidé d'essayer d'être sélectionner en tant que poursuiveur dans l'équipe de serpentard. C'était la seule place libre pour ce poste mais son balai était un éclair de feu et ça lui donnait un avantage car c'était le balai le plus performant inventé jusqu'à présent.

Quant elle se retourna, Pansy la percuta et le contenu du sac de Kate se renversa sur le sol.

- Tu pourrais t'excuser, je crois que je me suis cassé un ongle, ironisa Pansy

Puis elle sortit de la salle commune. Kate folle de rage, ramassa ses affaires et se dépêcha de se rendre à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques car elle avait perdu du temps.

Elle arriva devant la cabane du garde chasse en soufflant. Les gryffondors étaient déjà présents ainsi que quelques serpentards mais elle n'était pas la dernière. Elle rejoignit les élèves et ils attendirent les autres retardataires.

Cinq caisses étaient alignées sur le sol. Un perchoir était disposé à coter de chacune d'elle.

L'homme qui était leur professeur était incroyablement grand. On n'apercevait plus beaucoup son visage à l'exception de son front, ses yeux et son nez. Sa bouche disparaissait derrière une grosse barbe broussailleuse.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent arrivé, il les salua et ouvrit les boites d'un air anxieux. Il en sortait, toujours, un magnifique volatile qu'il déposait sur le perchoir. Ils étaient tous d'un magnifique plumage or et pourpre.

- Qui pourrait me dire comment s'appellent ces créatures ? demanda Hagrid en installant le dernier oiseau sur le perchoir.

Plusieurs mains s'étaient levées, quand celui-ci se retourna pour interroger un élève, dont celles de Harry et de Hermione. Cependant ce fut une fille de serpentard qui eut la parole :

- Ce sont des phénix, déclara t'elle

- Exact. Et qui pourrait me dire les caractéristiques du phénix ? questionna t'il

Cette fois ci, ce fut Harry qui répondit :

- Le phénix possède un chant magique : il permet de renforcer le courage de ceux qui ont le cœur pur et de provoquer la terreur chez ceux qui ont le cœur mauvais. Les larmes du phénix possèdent aussi de puissantes propriété curative.

- Très bien. Autre chose Hermione ? demanda Hagrid à celle-ci qui trépignait sur place

- Les phénix possède la capacité de disparaître et réapparaître à volonté. C'est une créature paisible qui se nourrit exclusivement d'herbes. Les phénix sont immortels puisqu'ils renaissent de leur cendres, répondit Hermione

- Parfait ! Dix points pour chaque maison. Ces phénix sont encore jeunes. Vous allez vous mettre par groupe de quatre et au fils des cours, essayer de les dresser. Rassurez-vous, il est classé dans la catégorie quatre, par le ministère de la magie, seulement parce qu'il est très difficile à dresser mais à plusieurs et avec de la patience… vous y arriverez. Allez mettez-vous par quatre et choisissez votre animal.

Kate se dirigea vers le dernier où Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient rassemblés.

- Bonjour, est ce que je peux me mettre avec vous ? demanda t'elle

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci ne les regarda pas et accepta la proposition. Elle les remercia et ils commencèrent à s'occuper de leur phénix. Ils décidèrent de lui donner un nom. Kate proposa Flamme qui fit l'unanimité. Le nom était très bien choisit. Il correspondait à la couleur du phénix.

- Alors, demanda Ron à Kate, C'est bien chez les serpentards ?

Le groupe d'à coter les regarda attiré par la question de Ron.

- Oui pourquoi ? répondit-elle en caressant Flamme

- Comme ça pour savoir. Tu sais que c'est bizarre de voir un ou une serpentard en compagnie de gryffondors ? interrogea t'il de nouveau

- Je ne savais pas, précisa t'elle , chacun est libre de parler à qui il veut

- Oui, mais les gryffondors ont toujours éprouvé de la haine envers les serpentards et réciproquement depuis Godric et Salazar, deux des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, avertit Hermione

- Cela vous gène que je sois avec vous en ce moment ? questionna Kate

- Non, répondit Harry, mais on trouve ça étrange surtout que tu t'entend bien avec Malefoy

- Oui, il est sympas , affirma t'elle

- Et bien, on veut t'expliquer que lui n'appréciera pas que tu sois avec des gryffondors, surtout si c'est nous ! expliqua Ron

- Ce n'est pas que nous ne voulions pas être avec toi, continua Harry, mais on veut pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de nous, tu comprends ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, il ne me diras rien, annonça t'elle

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sur que toi, dit Hermione

- On pourrai pas parlez d'autre chose, se plaignit Ron, parler de Malefoy ça me donne envie de vomir

- C'est toi qui a engagé la conversation Ron, rappela Hermione

Hagrid arriva et ce fut lui qui proposa un nouveau sujet de discussions.

- Comment trouvez-vous mon cours ? demanda t'il

- Super ! dit Hermione, mais savez-vous qu'un phénix est très difficile à apprivoiser ?

- Bien sur, c'est pour ça que je les ai pris jeune et comme je l'ai dit vous êtes plusieurs. Vous avez pris le plus joli, remarqua t'il

- On l'a appelé Flamme, c'est Kate qui à trouvé, dit Harry

Hagrid posa son regard sur celle-ci et prit un air interrogatif. Kate se sentait gêné. Ils avaient, tous les quatre, l'air d'avoir des liens plus fort que ceux qu'entretiennent normalement un professeur et ses élèves.

- Elle est nouvelle, expliqua Ron, et elle fait parti de la maison des serpentards

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, annonça Hagrid à Kate, j'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre, cela facilitera la réconciliation des deux maisons

Il tourna la tète vers Harry et dit :

- Tu sais pour demain ?

- Oui j'ai lu la gazette ce matin, nous avons déjà commencé à rédiger le brouillon et nous le remmenons ce soir à Dumbledore, confirma Harry

Kate devina qu'ils parlaient de l'article qu'avait lu Drago au petit déjeuner.

- Faites de votre mieux ! les encouragea Hagrid, On va gagner ! Aller je vous laisse il faut que j'aille contrôler les autres groupes. A plus tard !

Et il s'éloigna d'eux. Hermione ordonna alors à Ron.

- Viens ! On va chercher un manuel d'élevage et un peu de miam hibou

Ron bougonna mais la suivit en poussant de long soupirs. Kate continuait de caresser tendrement le phénix. Le silence s'installa de plus en plus entre elle et Harry.

- Tu es libres ce soir ? lui demanda t'elle

- Pourquoi ? dit-il en haussant les sourcils

- Pour la démonstration de vol qu'on s'est promis, répondit-elle

- Ha oui ! Eh bien je termine à deux heures cet aprem mais j'aurai des trucs à faire alors…

- Quatre heures ça te va ? l'interrompit-elle

Il réfléchit quelques instant.

- Oui, accepta t'il

- Tu prendras les balles dans les vestiaires car moi je ne pense pas pouvoir avoir le droit vu que je ne suis pas dans une équipe de quidditch, annonça t'elle

- Pourquoi les balles ? demanda Harry

- Simplement pour être un peu plus dans le milieu, toi avec le vif d'or moi avec le souafle, dit-elle

Ron arriva et s'affala par terre, les jambes croisées, du miam hibou dans les mains. Hermione s'assit lentement. Elle avait déjà commencé à lire le manuel pour savoir comment s'y prendre avec leur phénix.

- On a déjà des devoirs, se plaignit Ron, on va devoir faire un journal sur les progrès et la croissance de notre Phénix

- Une volière va être aménagée spécialement pour les phénix à coter des serres, expliqua Hermione, nous devrons nous y rendre régulièrement en dehors des cours

Bientôt les deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques furent écoulées. Ils avaient mis au point un roulement où chacun leur tour, ils iraient s'occuper d'écrire des commentaires dans leur journal sur le phénix. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au deuxième étage où Harry, Ron et Hermione allaient en cours de sortilège. Elle monta seule jusqu'au troisième étage pour son cours de métamorphose. Quant elle entra dans la classe, Drago lui fit un petit pour qu'elle vienne s'installer à la place qu'il lui avait réservée à ses coté. Kate sourit à Pansy qui était à la table de derrière quant elle s'assit. Le professeur McGonagall leurs distribua par groupe de deux un vieux bouquin tout poussiéreux. Ils les étudièrent pendant le cours. Puis la sonnerie retentit et ils se rendirent pour le déjeuner dans la grande salle.

- Ton cours de soins aux créatures magique s'est bien passé ? demanda Drago en essayant de paraître naturelle

- Oui pourquoi ? interrogea Kate en s'installant à la table

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été obliger de te mettre avec un groupe de gryffondor, répondit-il en abordant le sujet qu'il l'intéressait

- Je n'y ai pas été obligé, c'est moi qui me suis proposé, dit-elle impassible

Drago arrêta son geste et la regarda fixement.

- Ça te dérange que je leurs parlent ? questionna t-elle en désignant Harry, Hermione et Ron du menton

- Non, grogna t'il en détournant la tète

Mais à l'air renfrogné qu'il venait de prendre, elle sut que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'insista pas et mangea en silence.

Après le cours de sortilège, elle se dépêcha d'aller posé ses affaires dans le dortoir et de commencé à faire ses leçons. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de les faire plus tard à cause de son rendez-vous avec Harry et de son heure de retenue.

Elle prit ensuite son éclair de feu et redescendit dans la salle commune. Elle arrivait à l'entrée quand Drago lui demanda :

- Où vas-tu ?

- M'entraîner, répondit-elle

Elle sortit avant qu'il ne lui pose une nouvelle question. Elle arriva au terrain un peu essoufflé. Elle n'avait pas couru mais avait marché assez vite. Elle ne s'étonna pas de ne pas voir Harry, elle était en avance d'une demi-heure sur l'heure prévue. Elle vola pendant environ vint-cinq minutes autour du terrain en enchaînant des figures plus spectaculaires les unes que les autres. Après un triple looping elle se dirigea vers les gradins où elle s'assit pour attendre Harry.

Il arriva dix minutes plus tard et alla chercher les balles dans les vestiaires. Kate l'attendit au milieu du terrain, appuyé sur son balai. Harry eu du mal à transporter la caisse jusqu'à Kate, mais elle le laissa se débrouiller. De la sueur perlait sur son front quant il déposa la caisse dans un dernier soupir. Il en sortit le souafle. Les cognards se débattait pour essayer de s'échapper.

- Tu commence ! imposa t'il en lui lançant le souafle

- Je fait d'abord un tour de terrain, répondit elle en lui repassant la balle rouge.

Elle s'engagea dans les airs et essaya de donner tout ce qu'elle pouvait de la puissance de son balai. Elle recommença ses figures en prenant de temps en temps des virages serrés. Le style de Harry, qui avait rejoint Kate dans les airs, était complètement différent. Il avait tendance à piquer vers le sol, à remonter en chandelle, à changer de direction en un éclair.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à se passer le souafle, essayant de mettre en difficulté l'autre. Kate était très doué mais Harry paraissait ridicule. Il se rattrapa quand le vif d'or fut lâché. Après seulement dix minutes de recherche, il piqua vers le sol, son corps aligné avec son balai et complètement à la vertical. Il attrapa le vif d'or avant de redresser son balai à un mettre du sol. Ils atterrirent ensemble près de la caisse où les cognards continuaient à se débattre contre les lanières en cuir qui les retenaient.

- Tu voles vachement bien, complimenta Kate en reprenant son souffle

- Toi aussi, dit Harry, dommage que tu ne sois pas à gryffondor car j'imagine que tu seras notre adversaire au prochain match, j'aurais préféré que tu sois dans mon camp que dans le camp adverse

Il rangea le vif d'or à sa place et referma la male. Cette fois-ci, Kate l'aida à la transporter et ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

- Tu as mal formulé ta phrase, contredit Kate, dommage que toi, tu ne sois pas à serpentard, continua t'elle en riant

Harry ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte des vestiaires en repensant aux paroles du choixpeau lors de sa première année. Kate s'arrêta de rire s'apercevant du silence de Harry.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda t-elle

- Non c'est juste que le choipeau voulait m'envoyer à serpentard, répondit Harry, mais je l'ai supplié de m'envoyer ailleurs et j'ai été à gryffondor

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu allez à serpentard ? interrogea Kate

- C'est compliqué, dit Harry en posant la malle

- Je ne suis pas bête, dit Kate en s'asseyant sur le banc

Harry s'assit en face d'elle.

- Tu sais que j'ai survécu à Voldemort à l'age d'un an ?

Kate ne frissonna pas à l'évocation du mage noir et acquiesça de la tête.

- Eh bien, quand j'ai appris qu'il avait été à serpentard et que cette maison était assez réputé pour avoir formé des mages noir, je sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais j'ai été effrayé à l'idée d'y être envoyer.

- Alors tu penses que, comme je suis à serpentard je suis maléfique ou je vais le devenir, se renfrogna Kate

- Non, moi-même je suis fourchelang et je ne suis pas maléfique

- Tu es fourchelang ? demanda Kate

- Oui mais ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir peur, répondit-il précipitamment

- J'ai pas peur je trouve ça cool, j'adore les serpents !

- A cause de ce don, si on peu appeler ça un don, on m'a pris pour l'héritier de serpentard pendant ma deuxième année et on m'accusait d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets et d'ordonner au basilic de tuer les élèves, précisa Harry

- Et comment tu as arrêter cette rumeur ? demanda t'elle

- Je suis allé sauver la sœur de Ron qui s'y était rendu sous l'emprise d'un souvenir et ils ont arrêter de penser à ces idioties, expliqua Harry

- Tu as été dans la chambre ! Alors elle existe vraiment ? s'extasia Kate

- Oui, répondit-il

- Elle est comment ? Tu pourrai m'y emmener ?

- Je ne pense pas y retourner un jour, avoua Harry

- Ho ! dit Kate tristement, mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu allez à serpentard ?

- Mais si je te l'ai dit, j'avais peur du jugement des autres personnes je pense. Tu imagines, moi, surnommer le survivant, allé à serpentard ? Et aussi, comme mes parents avaient tous les deux été envoyer à gryffondor je voulais suivre leur trace, dit Harry

- Mes parents étaient aussi des gryffondor, expliqua Kate, mais je suis comme même fière d'être une serpentard, j'ai du hérité du caractère de mon père, sourit-elle douloureusement

- Mais s'il était à gryffondor et que tu as son caractère pourquoi es-tu à serpentard ?

- Je ne suis pas sur, car je ne n'ai jamais connu mon père, mais si je me souviens bien sa famille était l'une des plus réputé de grande bretagne. Genre celle des Malefoy, avoua t'elle

- Désolé, dit Harry, je ne savais que ton père…

- Il n'est pas mort, l'interrompit Kate, il est en prison.

- En France ? demanda Harry

- Non ici, répondit-elle

- Mais tu viens de France ? interrogea Harry

- Non, mon père a été accuser d'être un partisan de Voldemort et ma mère a du déménagé et a été en France. Mon père ne savait pas qu'il allait être papa

Elle renifla et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Au moins nous avons un point communs tous les deux, continua t'elle, nous n'avons jamais connu nos parents. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais un ans et demi

Elle essaya de sourire mais n'arriva qu'à faire une petite grimace. Harry ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire.

- Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais malheureux à cause de ça. Bien sur tu as le droit d'être malheureux mais ta mère est morte pour te sauver la vie donc elle voudrait sûrement que tu en profite au maximum. Essaye de profitez de ta vie pour elle. Amuse toi. Penses y, déclara Kate

Elle se leva et prit son balai. Elle essuya ses larmes et sourit.

- Excuse moi de t'embêter avec mes histoires mais il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un. Désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi. A plus tard.

Elle sortit des vestiaires en se recoiffant.

Après être sur quelle n'avait plus les yeux rouges, elle consentit à retourner au château. Drago l'attendait, seul , sur les marches du hall et la regardait approché.

Une fois arriver à son niveau il se leva et lui demanda :

- Avec qui étais-tu ?

- Tu dois bien le savoir, répondit Kate

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeais pas que je leur parle ? demanda t'elle

Il ne répondit pas.

- Alors ça te dérange ? demanda t'elle de nouveau

- Tu es une serpentard je te rappelle ! dit-il

- Et alors ?

- Un serpentard ne fréquente pas un gryffondor ! s'énerva t'il

- Je fréquente qui je veux alors si tu as peur que ça nuise à ton image de parfait petit serpentard, de parfait Malefoy, tu n'as qu'à plus me fréquenter de toutes façons je ne te demande rien

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Elle regrettait les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Après tout il avait été le seul à avoir été agréable avec elle par mis les serpentards.

Son heure de retenue aurait pu être pire. Elle du seulement aider le garde chasse à installer les phénix dans la nouvelle volière et à leur mettre de l'eau et de la nourriture.

Elle alla dîner sans avoir reparler à quelqu'un depuis sa dispute avec Drago. Elle fut l'une des premières à s'asseoir à la table des serpentards. Elle s'étonna de voir Drago s'asseoir à coter d'elle quelques instants plus tard. Celui-ci engagea la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Elle fut heureuse de l'initiative du garçon.

Elle s'endormit ce soir là en rêvant qu'elle était en compagnie de Drago et Harry et qu'ils riaient ensemble au bord du lac.

Fin du chapitre

**Rappel :** Je rappelle que si vous voulez être prévenu quand un nouveau chapitre de ma potterfiction apparaît, laissez-moi dans une review votre demande ainsi que votre adresse émail et je vous préviendrais de la publication des chapitres. ( Cela marche aussi dans le sens contraire : si vous êtes inscris dans la liste et que vous souhaitiez vous enlever dites-le-moi dans une review. )

**Réponse aux reviews :**

****

Sara Potter : Je te remercie pour ton premier émail. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu de parler ces derniers temps mais je voulais absolument publier ce chapitre. Malheureusement il va y avoir un nouveau problème c'est qu'il ne me reste que très peu d'heures sur Internet alors je pourrai juste te parler par émail. ( Vivement le 13 juillet que les nouvelles minutes arrivent ! ). Tu as reçu ma review pour ton chapitre 10 ? Enfin je te fais de gros bisous et à plus tard ! 

Anaïs Malefoy : Je te remercie pour ta review et également pour la correction de ce chapitre. ( Tu as un peu traîner sur les bords, je m'attendais à le recevoir plus tôt dans la journée regarde l'heure : 23h00 ) Apparemment tu as prit goût au forum ! A toi aussi je te fais de gros bisous ! A plus !


	6. Message codé

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le secret du passé

**Pseudo de l'auteur :** Hermany726

**Genre (de la potterfiction) :** Suspense, aventure voir général

**Rating (du chapitre seulement) : **G

**Spoilers : **les 5 tomes de JK Rowling

**Note aux lecteurs : **Je voudrais préciser aux lecteurs de cette potterfiction que je ne touche aucun argent pour l'écrire. Je l'écris de mon plein gré. Si certain voudrai m'encourager pour la suite de l'histoire ( ce que j'apprécierai et ce qui me ferai peu être avancé plus vite ) ils peuvent me laisser une review ( seulement pour les encouragements et si le site possède cette option ) sinon pour ceux qui pensent avoir trouver un élément de l'intrigue Maillez-moi ! : ( Je ne pense pas que vous allez trouver un élément de l'intrigue dès les premiers chapitre mais c'est juste un avertissement ) Si je ne vous répond pas dans les jours qui suivent c'est simplement parce que mes parents sont divorcés et que je serais devant mon ordinateur seulement un week-end sur deux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et soyez indulgent ce n'est que ma première potterfiction.

**NOTE :** Je rappelle que si vous voulez être prévenu quand un nouveau chapitre de ma potterfiction apparaît, laissez-moi dans une review votre demande ainsi que votre adresse émail et je vous préviendrais de la publication des chapitres. ( Cela marche aussi dans le sens contraire : si vous êtes inscris dans la liste et que vous souhaitiez vous enlever dites-le-moi dans une review. )

**Note 2 : **Je voudrais préciser qu'il risque d'avoir de moins en moins de chapitre sous le point de vue de Kate.****

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Kate passe sa première journée à Poudlard. La journée commence par une altercation avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle apprend ensuite par la gazette du sorcier q'un procès aura lieu le lendemain pour réhabiliter le nom de Sirius Black. Puis elle part pour son cours de soins aux créatures magiques ou elle rejoint Ron, Hermione et Harry. Ils passent un cours très agréable tous ensembles. Vers la fin de la journée, Kate et Harry se retrouve au terrain de quidditch. Une discussion sérieuse commence entre eux dans les vestiaires. Puis Kate s'en va et en arrivant au château, se dispute avec Drago. Mais après son heure de retenue tout rentre dans l'ordre.

**Chapitre 6 **

****

**Message codé**

Harry se réveilla bien trop tôt à son goût. Il ne s'était pas couché de bonne heure à cause de son cours d'occlumancie, où il n'avait fait aucun progrès, et de Katie qui voulait absolument mettre au point les places libres dans l'équipe de quidditch au plus vite. Ils avaient donc décidé de chercher deux poursuiveurs mais également deux batteurs.

Il se leva et se prépara. Avant d'aller déjeuner, il termina son devoir de sortilège, puis attendit ses amis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Ils ne commençaient les cours qu'à partir de dix heures, le mardi matin, ce qui était un avantage, mais leur seul cours de la matinée était potion et ceci n'améliora pas l'humeur d'Harry.

Il regardait dans l'âtre de la cheminée quand Ron descendit.

- Déjà levé ? dit celui-ci

- Oui, encore ce cauchemar, répondit Harry

- Avec le collier ? questionna Ron en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près de Harry

- Oui, dit-il

- Quel collier ? demanda une voix derrière lui

Harry se retourna et vit Hermione les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncer. Harry jeta un regard à Ron signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant de son cauchemar qu'il faisait pratiquement chaque nuit. Ron comprit.

- Bonjour Hermione ! Ça va ? interrogea t'il d'un ton joyeux

- Bien, merci, répondit-elle

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose mais Harry proposa rapidement :

- Bon ben et si on allait manger, je meurs de faim !

- Moi aussi, renchérit Ron

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers le passage.

- Tu viens Hermione ! dit Harry

Hermione suivit les deux garçons en se demandant pourquoi ils ne pensaient qu'à manger à longueur de temps. Elle oublia la question qu'elle voulait poser à Harry quelques instant plus tôt.

- J'aime bien notre emploi du temps cette année, nous avons beaucoup d'heure de libre, disait Ron à ses amis pendant que la grande salle se remplissait d'élèves, ce matin nous avons qu'une seule heure de cours !

- Oui mais c'est potion et commun avec les serpentards, dit Harry

- Nous avons peut être beaucoup d'heure de libre mais on a plus de devoir donc ça ne change rien, annonça Hermione

- C'est à qui d'aller voir Flamme aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry

- A Ron, répondit Hermione, nous irons avec toi, ajouta t'elle à celui-ci, comme ça on pourra passer chez Hagrid juste après

- Dit plutôt que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, protesta Ron

Harry, sentant venir une dispute entre ses amis, s'interposa :

- Hagrid ne sera pas là cet après midi, il sera au ministère de la magie

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron

- Le jugement a lieu cet après midi, dit Hermione dans un soupir

- Ha oui ! rougit Ron

- Nous avons qu'à y aller après le cours de potion, proposa Harry

- C'est ce que j'allais dire, répondit Hermione

- Fous froyez qu'on fa faire l'élaborafion d'une pofion fe matin ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine et en postillonnant partout

Hermione prit un air sévère et s'essuya le visage où quelques postillons avaient atterri.

- Connaissant Rogue, ce ne serait pas surprenant, dit Harry

En effet, une liste d'ingrédients était afficher au tableau quand ils entrèrent dans le cachot.

- Ho non ! soupira Ron

Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour s'installer, comme à son habitude, au dernier rang en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, mais la voix de Rogue l'interpella :

- Mr Potter, je ne pense pas que cette place est la meilleure pour vous

Harry se retourna et fixa son professeur.

- Il me semble que celle-ci vous serez plus approprié pour améliorer vos notes, continua Rogue en désignant une table au premier rang où Malefoy et Kate étaient déjà installés

Harry avança péniblement jusqu'à la place qui lui avait été désigné, en traînant des pieds. Heureusement pour lui, la place qui était libre était celle du bout où il aurait Kate à ses cotés. Il essaya de ne pas manifester son contentement devant son professeur. Celui-ci souriait croyant que Harry était ennuyé par sa décision. Drago se serait moqué de Harry, s'il n'aurait pas été placé à sa table.

- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est bien installé, reprit Rogue en regardant Harry, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, qui peut me dire quelle est la potion que vous allez me préparer ?

Il désigna le tableau et, bien entendu, Hermione leva la main mais Rogue continua à parler comme s'il n'y avait que lui.

- Personne ne sait, évidemment. Connaissant votre niveau d'intelligence, je n'aurais pas du poser la question. C'est une potion de transformation reconnaissable avec l'ovaire d'Ombelle, ingrédient très rare et ingrédient principal de cette potion. Elle permet de transformer, comme son nom l'indique, une matière en une matière différente, si elle est bien préparée, cela va de soi. Veuillez venir chercher l'ovaire d'Ombelle à mon bureau et commencer la potion. Les autres ingrédients se trouve dans l'étagère du fond ou en votre possession. Les instructions sont au tableau, termina t'il en claquant des doigts

Les instructions s'inscrivirent sur le tableau et chaque élève se déplaça pour prendre les ingrédients dont il avait besoin.

Une fois tous ses ingrédients réunis sur sa table, Harry commença sa potion. Il alluma un feu sous son chaudron et lut la première instruction. Kate et Malefoy avaient également commencé la leur et Kate était en avance sur les deux garçons.

Vers le milieu de l'heure, il y avait le silence dans le cachot, chacun était concentré sur sa potion. Harry tremblait et n'était pas très sur de lui. Il était préoccupé par autre chose. Kate lui donna un coup de coude. Harry arrêta son geste et la regarda.

- Il faut mettre trois gouttes de Joubarbe avant d'ajouter le deuxième bout de Gentiane, murmura t'elle

Harry regarda le tableau et constata que Kate avait raison.

- Merci, dit-il

- De rien, répondit-elle

Harry n'était pas du tout concentré, il pensait au jugement qui aurait lieu dans environ quatre heures. Il espérait que le verdict leur serait favorable.

La potion bouillonna et Harry prit l'Hellébore et s'apprêta à l'ajouter à sa potion quand Kate lui donna un nouveau coup de coude.

- Enlève le chaudron du feu avant sinon ça va déborder

Harry ne regarda pas le tableau et fit ce que Kate lui dit. Il sut qu'elle avait raison, il avait lu cette instruction mais l'avait oublié. Il la remercia de nouveau.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? lui demanda t'elle

- Rien, répondit-il

- Tu trembles, tu ne fais pas attention à ce que tu fais, tu…

- C'est bon, l'interrompit Harry, je suis préoccupé par le jugement qui aura lieu tout à l'heure, avoua t'il

- ça se passera bien, assura t'elle, si tu y crois…

La conversation s'arrêta là car Rogue s'était approché de leur table. Il regarda le chaudron de Harry mais ne trouva rien à redire et s'éloigna. Harry remercia encore intérieurement Kate pour l'avoir aider.

Il termina sa potion et à la fin du cours, il fut certain que pour la première fois, il aurait une bonne note.

- Comment ça c'est pass ? lui demanda Ron dans le couloir

- Bien, répondit-il, Kate m'a aidé à préparer ma potion, avoua t'il

- Comment ça ? interrogea Hermione

- A chaque fois que je m'apprêtai à faire une erreur, elle me le faisait remarquer, expliqua t'il

- Cool ! Tu as de la chance ! Hermione ne se préoccupait pas de ma potion, elle, remarqua Ron

- Je devais faire la mienne, je ne peux pas être partout en même temps, dit-elle

- Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ça ! C'est qui, qui a un retourneur de temps et qui pouvait assister à trois cours à la fois ? taquina Ron

- Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle, ironisa Hermione, je l'ai rendu au professeur McGonagall

Ils descendirent l'escalier de marbre en continuant à se disputer gentiment. Harry resta neutre et s'amusa de les regarder ainsi.

La volière était juste à coter des serres. Flamme était dans la cage n3 et ils entrèrent tous dedans. Ron prit le journal dans la boite à l'entrée, ainsi que le crayon, et l'ouvrit.

- Il y a déjà des trucs de marquer, remarqua t'il

- Ha bon ! s'étonna Hermione

- Oui, c'est Kate qui les a écrits : _2 septembre 1996. Preuve de reconnaissance en volant jusqu'à moi à mon entrer_, récita Ron

- Elle à écrit hier ? demanda Harry

- Bah... oui, dit Ron

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à nous quand nous sommes entrer ? questionna Hermione

- Kate était plus attentionnée à lui que nous, expliqua Harry

Ron gribouilla quelques mots qu'il ne voulu pas montrer à Hermione :

_3 septembre 1996 : Pas de reconnaissance à mon entrer. Pas d'autres progrès._

Il remit de l'eau propre et ils sortirent.

- Tu verras ce que j'ai écris quand ce seras ton tour ! dit-il à Hermione

Ils frappèrent à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid et après quelques aboiements de Crockdur, le garde chasse ouvra la porte en souriant.

- Bonjour ! Je m'attendais à votre visite, je vous ai vu allez vers les volières. Entrez ! dit-il

Il s'effaça pour les laisser passer et referma la porte.

- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? demanda t'il

- Rien de particulier, on venait prendre de vos nouvelles, répondit Hermione

Ron toussa et Hermione le regarda de travers.

- C'est gentil ! Du th ? interrogea Hagrid

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Pas mal les volières ? se complimenta t'il

- Oui, approuva Harry

- C'est la petite serpentard, qui était avec vous hier, qui m'a aidé à les faire, expliqua Hagrid

- Ha bon ! s'étonna Harry

- Oui, elle était en retenue, une dispute avec Miss Parkison à ce que j'ai compris, alors Rusard me l'a envoyé, dit Hagrid en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez avant qu'on arrive ? demanda Hermione

- J'étais en train de préparer quelques petits trucs à dire pour cette après midi, répondit il

Harry resta silencieux. Hagrid préféra changer de sujet.

- Alors Harry, tes cours d'occlumancie n'avance pas beaucoup à ce que m'a dit Dumbledore, reprocha Hagrid

- Oui, je n'arrive pas à me vider l'esprit, rien de bien grave, répondit Harry

- Il m'a parler du rêve que tu faisais. Etrange, continua Hagrid

- Quel rêve ? demanda Hermione quand la discussion de ce matin lui revint en mémoire, celui dont vous parliez ce matin ?

Ron regarda Harry. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus, désormais, éviter le sujet.

- Oui, répondit Harry

- Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t'elle de nouveau

- Je vois Voldemort qui tient un collier, c'est tout, soupira t'il

- Un collier ? Quel genre de collier ? continua Hermione

- Je ne sais pas, normal, enfin non, une médaille en triangle avec un rubis rouge et…

- Fais moi un dessin, dit-elle en farfouillant dans son sac

Elle en sortit une feuille de parchemin vierge qu'elle lui tendit ainsi qu'une plume. Harry reconnut le parchemin. Il l'avait trouvé dans un des livres poussiéreux que le professeur McGonagall leur avait distribué la veille pendant le cours de métamorphose. Il poussa un long soupir et commença à griffonner sur le parchemin.

- ça ressemble à ça, à quelques détails près, dit Harry en regardant ce qu'il venait de faire

Mais en le tendant à Hermione, Crockdur crut que c'était pour lui et sauta sur Harry. Celui-ci tendit la main en arrière pour éviter que le chien n'atteigne le parchemin et repoussa l'animal. Quand il fut retourné bavé sur les genoux de Ron, Hermione prit le parchemin. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Soit, tu es très mauvais en dessin, soit nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce qu'est un collier ou alors tu te fous de moi, énuméra t'elle en lui montrant le dessin

Le dessin que Harry avait fait, quelques minutes auparavant, avait disparu et un petit dessin était apparu en bas, à droite du parchemin.

C'était un phénix, percher sur un balai, tenant dans son bec un vif d'or. Etrangement un poil du balai était séparé des autres et formait un « s ».

- Je n'ai jamais dessiné ça, dit Harry, c'est impossible !

Hermione regarda le dessin, puis Harry, puis Crockdur, puis le parchemin de nouveau.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, dit-elle en ramassant ses affaires et en sortant précipitamment de la cabane, au revoir Hagrid

- Qu'est ce qui lui prends ? demanda Ron

- Elle a sûrement découvert quelque chose mais elle ne nous le dira pas tant quelle ne sera pas certaine, annonça Harry connaissant très bien Hermione

- Eh bien nous, nous allons manger, dit Ron

- Oui, envoyer-nous un hibou pour nous annoncer le verdict, imposa Harry à Hagrid

- D'accord, à bientôt ! acquiesça Hagrid

Ils ne virent pas Hermione dans la grande salle et ils allèrent en cours de sortilège, le cœur serrer en essayant d'imaginer comment se déroulait le jugement. Hermione les rattrapa en chemin.

- Que faisais-tu ? demanda Harry

- Ho rien, je vous expliquerais plus tard, répondit-elle

- Tu as pratiquement couru jusqu'au château en sortant de chez Hagrid, tu n'es pas venu à table et tu veux nous faire croire que tu te tournais les pouces ! fit remarquer Ron

Mais Hermione fut sauvé par Ginny qui accourait vers eux.

- Je vous cherchais partout ! haleta t'elle

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Ron

- C'est Tonks ! dit Ginny

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé? demanda Hermione qui devenait également inquiète

- Mais non ! souffla Ginny, C'est Tonks, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

- Hein ! cria Ron

- Je viens d'avoir cours avec elle, avant le déjeuner, et je voulais vous le dire, dit Ginny

- C'est génial ! avoua Harry

- Tu m'étonnes ! En plus, elle veut apprendre à tous les élèves le plus de maléfice possible, dont le sort du patronus, annonça Ginny, et elle nous a déjà appris quelques autres sortilèges de défense, que je savais déjà grâce à l'A.D., mais c'est tout le contraire d'Ombrage !

- Vivement trois heures, qu'on ait cours avec elle ! s'enthousiasma Hermione

Leurs doubles cours de sortilège arriva à sa fin et tous trois sortirent anxieux de la salle de classe. Harry avait complètement oublié le jugement qui était certainement finit mais il y avait tout de même un défaut : Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était commun aux serpentard.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le quatrième étage, Hedwige vint se poser sur une rambarde d'escalier à quelque mettre de Harry. Il fut surpris puis ses pieds retombèrent brutalement sur terre : c'était la réponse du jugement. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail, trop anxieux de voir Tonks au prochain cours. Il détacha la lettre, Hedwige huhula et, après une caresse de Harry, s'envola. Harry retourna la lettre dans ses mains et reconnu l'écriture de l'émetteur.

- C'est Hagrid, dit-il

- Ouvre-la ! implora Ron

Harry la retourna une nouvelle fois dans ses mains. Toute la journée, il avait été préoccupé par ce jugement mais maintenant, il n'était plus aussi sur de vouloir savoir la réponse.

- Vas-y ! l'encouragea Hermione

Il inspira une grande bouffé d'air, et décacheta la lettre. Il tremblait de partout en la dépliant, puis le contenu apparut enfin sous ses yeux. Ils la lurent ensemble :

_Harry, Ron, Hermione,_

_Nous avons perdu. Le ministère dit qu'il n'y a pas assez de preuves et que le fait que Sirius soit mort complique les choses. Je suis désolé pour toi Harry._

_Mes amitiés_

_Hagrid_

Harry froissa la lettre dans ses mains, sans se préoccuper si Ron et Hermione avaient finit de la lire, mais à juger par la tristesse de leur visage, ils avaient bien tout lu. Hermione appréhendait ce que Harry allait faire et celui-ci laissa sa colère exploser :

- Ça complique les choses ! Pas assez de preuves ! s'écria t'il, Sirius est peut être mort mais il a droit au respect ! Il ne les a pas tués ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Il ne les a jamais vendus à Voldemort !

Harry bouillonnait de rage et un vase à proximité éclata. Il se retourna quand il entendit quelqu'un pleurer derrière lui. Il fut surpris de voir Kate, à environ quatre mètres derrières lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Celle-ci le regarda pendant quelques secondes puis elle se retourna et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à la salle ou ils devaient se rendre en cours.

Courir ! Courir ! Kate ne voulait pas penser à autre chose. Elle percuta plusieurs élèves sur son passage mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour s'excuser. Elle fendait littéralement les couloirs des cachots. Quand elle pénétra dans sa salle commune, en pleurs, tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Ils murmurèrent des paroles à leur voisin, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle balança ses affaires sur son lit, prit son éclair de feu, et sortit des cachots.

Elle courait toujours en arrivant au terrain de quidditch. Aussitôt arrêter, aussitôt décoller. Elle retardait le moment ou elle devrait affronter la réalité. Dans à peine une heure, les sélections des nouveaux membres de l'équipe auraient lieu. Elle devra prétendre au poste de poursuiveur en sachant que son père, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, Sirius Black, était mort.

Harry et Ron étaient assis, à une table de la salle commune, et essayaient de faire leur devoir. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ne s'était pas passé comme Harry l'avait imaginé.

Tous les élèves regardait Harry en coin pour savoir quelle était la raison de sa colère précédente. Tonks, qui avait également appris la triste nouvelle faisait son cours d'un ton morne et Harry, Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas parlé. Tonks avait comme même de bonne compétence en tant que professeur et Harry l'avait félicité à la fin de l'heure. Kate n'avait pas assisté à son cours et Harry se demandait pourquoi elle avait pleuré.

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Hermione, qui avait disparu à la fin du cours, qui venait d'entrer précipitamment dans la salle commune et qui à présent, courait vers eux.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, dit-elle en s'asseyant

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, grogna Harry

- Même si ça concerne les « maraudeurs », murmura t'elle

Harry releva la tète de son devoir.

- Bon d'accord, accepta t'il

Ron et lui s'approchèrent d'Hermione.

- ça va être long alors essayez de ne pas m'interrompre, prévint-elle, voilà, vous vous souvenez que chez Hagrid, le dessin de Harry avait disparu pour laisser apparaître celui l

Elle sortit une feuille de parchemin où elle avait reproduis le balai, le phénix et le vif d'or. Harry et Ron hochèrent la tète.

- J'ai fait des recherches dessus. Vu l'emplacement du dessin sur la feuille, j'ai tout de suite penser à une signature donc j'ai cherché dans des livres si elle existait. Rien ! Alors j'ai commencé à rechercher les points communs des éléments du dessin et j'ai découvert qu'il y en avait un : ils peuvent tous voler ! Je me suis baser sur ça et j'ai continué à faire des recherches mais ça n'a rien donné. Alors je me suis dit que la langue utiliser était peut être différente de la notre. J'ai commencé par l'anglais, langue très utilisé dans la plupart des pays étrangers, mais je n'ai également rien pu trouver étant donner que voler en anglais signifie « to fly ». C'est alors que je me suis aperçu d'un détail auquel je n'avais pas tenu compte avant : le poil du balai, il forme un « s » ! J'ai recommencé mes recherches mais encore une fois, je n'aboutissait à rien. Et puis je me suis souvenu que voler avait également un autre sens et qui s'écrivait différemment en anglais « to thieve ». Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour finir de résoudre le mystère de cette image. Le pluriel de maraudeur en anglais s'écrit « thieves » autrement dit « thieve s ».

- Wahou ! s'extasia Ron

Hermione prit ça pour un compliment et le remercia.

- C'est bien d'avoir trouvé ça mais à quoi ça nous sert ? demanda Harry

- Attends, je n'ai pas finit. Je me suis dit que comme il y avait une signature en bas du parchemin, il y avait sûrement un texte dans le milieu. Alors je me suis demandé comment ce dessin était apparu et comment je pourrais faire apparaître le reste, continua Hermione

- Il est apparut comme ça ! Par magie ! se souvint Ron

- Justement non, expliqua Hermione, j'ai reconstruit dans ma mémoire chaque geste qu'avait fait Harry avant de me donner le parchemin et souvenez-vous, la première fois qu'il a voulu me le donner, Crockdur lui a sauté dessus. Pour éviter d'abîmer, son dessin, Harry a tendu le bras en arrière, vers la cheminé, donc le parchemin s'est retrouvé très près du feu.

- Hermione, si tu ne serais pas là, il faudrait t'inventer ! dit Harry

- Merci, répondit celle-ci, Ensuite, je suis venu ici et j'ai placé le parchemin devant la cheminé.

Elle sortit de nouveau un parchemin de son sac. Le parchemin dont-il était question, et le plaça devant eux. Une série de symbole et de chiffre s'alignait :

( ;& §§ ;32#62§ ;32$4( ?(§22827(13(32321§ ?;4§§&

32 ;(§&&( ?§&§42 ;

32#21§ ??§§&§32&( !3

32 ;§6&3 ?§§&§3242 ;

32#21§ ?4($&&8§3242 ;

32#223$§§)1#2$842( !3232( !3

;(&232$§§)(32$( !!&22$( ?( !

( ;&§§ ;3252#&8§ ;32 ;48( !3§

#52)$§6 ;&(2 ?# ?22&

- Me dit pas que tu as réussi à déchiffrer tout ça ! implora Ron

- Mais si ! S'il y avait eu des espaces, ça aurait été plus facile mais comme il n'y en avait pas, j'ai du procéder par logique, commença Hermione, Etant donné que l'on devait utiliser la langue anglaise pour déchiffrer la signature, j'ai supposé que le texte serai écrit en anglais. Sachant que la lettre « e » est la lettre la plus utilisé dans cette langue et qu'il est très rare de ne pas le trouver dans une phrase, j'ai commencé par énumérer tous les symboles :

Le caractère est représenté 9 fois

Le caractère $ est représenté 8 fois

Le caractère 1 est représenté 6 fois

Le caractère ? est représenté 10 fois

Le caractère 2 est représenté 41 fois

Le caractère ; est représenté 15 fois

Le caractère ! est représenté 7 fois

Le caractère 3 est représenté 24 fois

Le caractère ( est représenté 19 fois

Le caractère ) est représenté 3 fois

Le caractère 4 est représenté 8 fois

Le caractère est représenté 20 fois

Le caractère § est représenté 29 fois

Le caractère 5 est représenté 2 fois

Le caractère & est représenté 19 fois

Le caractère # est représenté 11 fois

Le caractère est représenté 38 fois

Le caractère 6 est représenté 3 fois

Le caractère est représenté 2 fois

Le caractère 7 est représenté 1 fois

Le caractère 8 est représenté 5 fois

- Comme le caractère « 2 » se retrouvait quarante et une fois dans le message j'en ai déduit que c'était le « e » de l'alphabet. Puis comme le mot le plus utilisé de la langue anglaise est « the », j'ai recherché les ensembles de trois caractères différents qui se terminerai par « 2 ». On retrouve l'ensemble « 32 » qui paraît seize fois dans le message. Donc par logique le « » représentait le « t » de l'alphabet et le « 3 » le « h ». De cette manière l'identité du « e » nous était confirmée. Cela m'a permis également de trouver la fin et le début d'autres mots. La langue anglaise étant réputée pour doubler certaine voyelle, je rechercha ensuite les caractères se trouvant deux fois l'un à coter de l'autre et dans un nombre assez suffisant. Je trouva deux fois le couple « 22 » qui signifiait le double « ee » et cinq fois le couple « §§ ». Après le « e » doublé dans la langue anglaise c'est le « o », donc le « § » représentait le « o » de l'alphabet. Le reste fut plus difficile mais même s'il n'y avait pas d'espace, à chaque fin de phrase, ils revenaient à la ligne. Après le mot « the » à la troisième ligne il y a un mot de quatre lettres dont j'en connaissais déjà deux. En remplaçant les symboles inconnus par des points cela donnait : « .e.t »

Elle s'arrêta quelques instant puis reprit :

- Les points ne pouvant ni être un « e », un « t », un « o » ou un « h » je fit tout l'alphabet et seules les lettres « l » et « f » pouvait correspondent ce qui me donnait un nouveau mot, « left », ainsi que deux nouvelles lettres, le « l » et le « f » représenter respectivement par « 4 » et « ; ». Bref je finit par trouver la signification du message :

_"In front of the statue of the blind in one eye witch in the second floor_

_The first corridor to the left_

_The second door to the right_

_The fourth door to the left_

_The second library on the left_

_The seventh bookcase by leaving the height_

_Fire at the book in the big green binding_

_In front of the tapestry of the flying horse_

_Speak about friends and enter "_

- Ce qui veut dire :

_Devant la statue de la sorcière borgne au deuxième étage_

_Premier couloir à gauche_

_Deuxième porte à droite_

_Quatrième porte à gauche_

_Deuxième bibliothèque sur la gauche_

_Septième étagère en partant du haut_

_Tirez sur le gros livre à la reliure verte_

_Devant la tapisserie du cheval volant_

_Parlez amis et entrez_

- J'ai été faire un tour devant la tapisserie mais je n'ai pas pu y entrer sans le mot de passe, finit Hermione

- Je n'en revient pas que tu ai réussi à résoudre tout ça, s'étonna Ron

- J'aimerai bien, moi aussi, allez faire un tour devant la tapisserie, dit Harry

- Pas ce soir, dit Hermione je suis crevé et le couvre feu est passé alors on verra demain, dit-elle en ramassant ses papiers et en les fourrant dans son sac

- Si on prends la cape d'invisibilité, on nous verra pas et on pourra faire un détour par la cuisine tu dois avoir faim, essaya Ron

- La cape serait trop petite pour nous trois, on n'est plus en première année, dit Hermione, bonne nuit !

Elle monta dans son dortoir.

- Moi aussi je vais me coucher, annonça Harry

- Hein ! On n'a pas besoin d'elle ! Viens, nous on y vas ! dit Ron

- Si justement on n'a besoin d'elle, à moins que tu te souvienne du chemin qu'il faut prendre ? demanda Harry

- Je finis mon devoir et j'arrive, souffla Ron en se rasseyant

Harry se coucha en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait découvrir dans la mystérieuse pièce.

Fin du chapitre

**Rappel :** Je rappelle que si vous voulez être prévenu quand un nouveau chapitre de ma potterfiction apparaît, laissez-moi dans une review votre demande ainsi que votre adresse émail et je vous préviendrais de la publication des chapitres. ( Cela marche aussi dans le sens contraire : si vous êtes inscris dans la liste et que vous souhaitiez vous enlever dites-le-moi dans une review. )

**Note 3 :**Le chapitre 7 est déjà écrit et s'il y a des efforts de la part des lecteurs concernant les reviews, il pourra être en ligne au plus tard dimanche sinon ce sera dans 15 jours comme d'habitude.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

****

Zabou :Merci pour ton émail qui m'a fait très plaisirs. J'espère que tu as bien reçu l'émail pour te prévenir que le chapitre 6 était arrivé. Et oui Kate est la fille de Sirius comme tu as put le lire dans ce chapitre ! Bye

Mietek : Merci pour ta review, elle ma fait très plaisirs. La prochaine fois que tu voudrais me demander quelque chose ou me faire-part de tes déductions pour l'intrigue de l'histoire tu pourras le faire par mail stp. Je te demande ça car je voudrais que ceux qui n'ont rien deviné garde du suspens tu voix ? ( Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux ne t'inquiète pas e ) Sinon la mère de Kate est bien sortit de mon imagination mais son identité restera pour le moment secrète ! Je te remercie une nouvelle et a plus

ana : Merci ! Chaque review me fait très plaisir et la tienne en fait parti ! Peut être que mon nombre de review ne débloque pas mais il y a pas assez longtemps que je l'ai mit sur Internet et peut-être qu'elle ne plait pas à tout le monde qui sait ? En tous cas je suis ravi quelle te plaise ! Mais j'ai aussi une dizaine de review sur TWWO ( un peu moins je crois) Sinon moi aussi j'adore Drago ! ( C'est vrai qu'il est mignon !) Mais je ne vais pas le faire devenir gentil tout d'un coup, je vais essayer de le faire évoluer au fil de mes chapitres en faisant en sorte qu'il fasse quelques efforts. J'espère que ce chapitre ta plu car tu avais l'air de l'attendre avec impatience. A plus ( dans une review j'espère ;- ) bisou

Petite Princesse : Voilà le chapitre 6 j'espère que lui aussi ta plu et merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu as bien reçu mon mail ? a plus


	7. Le cauchemar se transforme en rêve

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le secret du passé

**Pseudo de l'auteur :** Hermany726

**Genre (de la potterfiction) :** Suspense, aventure voir général

**Rating (du chapitre seulement) : **G

**Spoilers : **les 5 tomes de JK Rowling

**Note aux lecteurs : **Je voudrais préciser aux lecteurs de cette potterfiction que je ne touche aucun argent pour l'écrire. Je l'écris de mon plein gré. Si certain voudrai m'encourager pour la suite de l'histoire ( ce que j'apprécierai et ce qui me ferai peu être avancé plus vite ) ils peuvent me laisser une review ( seulement pour les encouragements et si le site possède cette option ) sinon pour ceux qui pensent avoir trouver un élément de l'intrigue Maillez-moi ! : ( Je ne pense pas que vous allez trouver un élément de l'intrigue dès les premiers chapitre mais c'est juste un avertissement ) Si je ne vous réponds pas dans les jours qui suivent c'est simplement parce que mes parents sont divorcés et que je serais devant mon ordinateur seulement un week-end sur deux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et soyez indulgent ce n'est que ma première potterfiction.

**NOTE :** Je rappelle que si vous voulez être prévenu quand un nouveau chapitre de ma potterfiction apparaît, laissez-moi dans une review votre demande ainsi que votre adresse émail et je vous préviendrais de la publication des chapitres. ( Cela marche aussi dans le sens contraire : si vous êtes inscris dans la liste et que vous souhaitiez vous enlever dites-le-moi dans une review. )

**Note 2 : **Désolé du retard de ce chapitre mais il est plus long que les autres donc il a prit plus de temps pour le taper à l'ordinateur d'autant plus que celui-ci va avoir 8 ans donc il n'est pas très sophistiqué et il ne veut souvent pas me recracher les pages que j'ai déjà tapées. ( La vieillesse !) Le retour sur la troisième année de Harry à la fin de ce chapitre est long et sûrement chiant à lire étant donné que vous connaissez déjà l'histoire mais comme j'adore ce passage je l'ai réécris. Ce chapitre n'est sûrement pas très bien écrit car je me suis dépêché de le taper malgré son retard. Je pense que certains pourront résoudre des éléments de l'intrigue grâce à ce chapitre. Si c'est le cas et que vous voulez vérifier vos suggestions ou si voulez simplement me les résumer **MAILLEZ-MOI ! **Je serais dans l'obligation de supprimer les reviews divulguant des indices. ( Même si cela ne me fera pas du tout plaisir à le faire )****

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry se réveille très tôt ayant fait une fois de plus son cauchemar. Puis il va assister au seul cours de la matinée : Potion. Rogue le déplace et l'installe à coter de Kate au premier rang. Harry ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il fait mais heureusement Kate est là pour l'aider. Après le cours, ils accompagnent Ron à la volière et vont rendre visite à Hagrid. Celui parle à Harry de son cauchemar et Hermione lui demande de dessiner le collier sur une feuille de parchemin. Mais quand Hermione prend le parchemin le dessin de Harry a disparu et a été remplacé par un autre. Celle-ci part à la bibliothèque pendant que Ron et Harry vont déjeuner. Ginny les rattrape pendant qu'ils se dirigent en cours de sortilège et leur annonce que c'est Tonks le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Heureux d'assister à son cours ils se dirigent vers la salle mais retombent brutalement sur terre quand ils apprennent qu'ils ont perdu le jugement de Sirius. Harry laisse exploser sa colère et Kate se met à pleurer. On apprend que Kate est en faite la fille de Sirius. Puis Hermione leur explique dans la salle commune comment elle a résolut l'énigme du parchemin.

****

**Chapitre 7 **

**Le cauchemar se transforme en rêve**

Quand Harry descendit dans la salle commune ce mercredi, il était déjà huit heures. Il rencontra Ron dans l'escalier qui lui dit :

- J'étais près à venir te réveiller, les cours commencent dans une heure !

- Je sais, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi, répondit Harry

- Nous t'attendions pour aller déjeuner, prévint Ron

- Ce n'était pas la peine, déclara Harry

Dans la salle commune, il salua Hermione et annonça :

- Allez ! On se dépêche de manger pour aller voir la tapisserie du cheval volant !

- Sûrement pas ! répondit Hermione, On à juste le temps de déjeuner avant d'aller en métamorphose et je ne veux pas arriver en retard

- Mais Hermione…, se plaignit Harry

- Si tu voulais y aller, il fallait te lever plus tôt ! On ira après le double cours de métamorphose, décida Hermione

Harry ne protesta pas plus étant donné qu'Hermione ne changerait pas d'avis et que c'était elle qui connaissait le chemin. Il était obligé d'attendre.

Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues qu'il ait jamais passé. Il regardait sa montre pendant un temps qui lui semblait approché les dix minutes mais quand il jetait un coup d'œil au cadran, il s'apercevait que seulement trois minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la fois précédente. Ils faisaient de la pratique et devait transformer une feuille d'arbre en parchemin. Celles d'Hermione étaient parfaites tandis que Ron n'arrivait seulement qu'à faire devenir sa feuille couleur parchemin. Pour Harry c'était le contraire. Il arrivait la métamorphose mais sa feuille de parchemin restait de couleur verte.

Quand la cloche sonna, il se dépêcha de sortir et attendit Hermione avec impatience. Celle-ci sortit tranquillement de la classe et sourit quand elle vit ses deux amis trépigner sur place.

- Bon, il faut aller devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, au deuxième étage, dit-elle

Ils se mirent en marche. Harry était anxieux et se retenait de ne pas courir. Ils descendirent un escalier et se retrouvèrent au deuxième étage. Dans un couloir, ils aperçurent enfin, un peu loin, la forme de la statue, mais Hermione tourna dans un autre couloir avant de l'avoir atteint.

- Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction, lui dit Ron, La statue est la bas !

- Oui je sais mais après il faut prendre le premier couloir à gauche et c'est celui-ci, contredit-elle

- Et comment tu peux savoir que c'est lui et pas celui qui est de l'autre coté de la statue ? remarqua Ron

- J'y ai été hier et j'ai eu la chance de prendre le bon couloir du premier coup, répondit Hermione

Ron rougit et se tut. Dans une petite pièce, Hermione se dirigea vers la deuxième bibliothèque à sa gauche. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants parcourant les livres du regard et s'écria :

- Ho ! ça fait pratiquement deux ans que je cherche ce livre à la bibliothèque

Elle empoigna un petit livre rouge.

- Hermione ! protestèrent Harry et Ron

- Ha oui ! fit celle-ci en se dépêchant de ranger le livre dans son sac.

Elle tira légèrement sur un gros bouquin vert et la bibliothèque se déplaça pour laissez un passage vers un petit couloir sombre. Hermione les emmena près d'une tapisserie ou un cheval ailé gambadait dans une prairie. La tapisserie allait du sol jusqu'au plafond et était un peu plus large qu'une porte.

- La pièce doit être située juste derrière mais sans mot de passe on ne peut pas entrer

- L'énigme ne dit rien sur le mot de passe ? demanda Harry

- Ça dit juste : « Parlez amis et entrez », répondit Hermione

- Il faut peut être parler en anglais, suggéra Ron

- Vas-y Hermione dis quelque chose en anglais ! imposa Harry

Elle secoua la tête et dit une phrase que ni Ron ni Harry ne comprirent.

- ça ne marche pas, soupira Harry

- On n'a qu'à envoyer un hibou à Lupin pour y demander, proposa Ron

- Il a eu du mal à me rendre la carte du maraudeur il y a trois ans alors…, expliqua Harry

- Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici si on ne connaît pas le mot de passe, dit Hermione en s'éloignant

Harry lui emboîta le pas à contre cœur. Il avançait lentement vers le passage de la bibliothèque quand la solution lui sauta aux yeux.

- Attends ! L'énigme dit : « parlez _amis_ » !

- Oui pourquoi ? interrogea Hermione

- Comment dit-on amis en anglais ? demanda Harry

- Mais oui ! articula Hermione

Elle retourna se placer devant la tapisserie et prononça :

- Friend !

La tapisserie se souleva et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Assise dans la salle commune des serpentards, Kate essayait de lire un livre moldu intitul : « La Vampire », mais elle était toujours interrompue par des pensées qui lui remontait à l'esprit. La nouvelle de la mort de son père lui avait fait un choc. Elle avait toujours vécu en n'ayant jamais connu ses parents mais avec l'espoir de rencontrer un jour son père qui aux dernières nouvelles était vivant et en prison. Mais une question à laquelle elle n'avait aucune réponse trottait dans sa tête : comment était-il mort ? Harry devait le savoir mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui avouer toute la vérité. Malgré la nouvelle plutôt mauvaise de la veille, Kate avait comme même réussi à obtenir le poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de quidditch. Sachant que son père y avait été dans sa jeunesse elle avait redoublé d'effort pour l'avoir.

Son père. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Comment aurait-il réagi s'il avait su quelle était sa fille ? Son père avait sûrement considéré Harry comme son fils alors que ce n'était que son neveu. Harry l'avait connu, lui avait parlé. Mais s'il n'appréciai pas de se voir volé son amour par la véritable fille de son parrain ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas lui révéler tout de suite les secrets qui entouraient leur passé. Elle referma le bouquin d'un coup sec. Décidément elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à se concentrer.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Drago assis en face d'elle, faisant son devoir de sortilège que le professeur leur avait donné dans la matinée

- Oui, oui, il y a simplement trop de bruit, mentit-elle en lui souriant

Celui-ci fut satisfait de la réponse et recommença à écrire. Il avait été très inquiet pour elle la veille et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas assisté au cours de défense contre les forces du mal et quelle était arrivée aux auditions, les joues rouge et les yeux mouillés, Drago avait des soupçons. Mais à lui aussi, elle ne lui avait rien dit sur son père. Déjà qu'il n'appréciai pas ses liens d'amitié avec Harry alors lui apprendre le reste…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées puis ouvrit son livre et se replongea dans sa lecture.

La pièce était d'une taille moyenne avec, au centre, une table ronde entouré de plusieurs chaises. Des bureaux et des commodes étaient alignés le long des murs ainsi qu'une bibliothèque. Plusieurs parchemins étaient étalés sur les meubles, en vrac.

Harry s'approcha lentement de la table et prit quelques parchemins. Plans de Poudlard, piège pour les serpentards et croquis d'animaux se succédaient sous ses yeux.

- Harry, viens voir ! dit Hermione

Ron le suivit également. Hermione avait trouvé dans un tiroir de bureau un paquet de photos.

- On n'aura pas le temps de toutes les regarder, remarqua Hermione, il est déjà midi et quart

Harry lui prit les photos des mains et les mit dans son sac.

- On reviendra ici plus tard, annonça t'il

Devant les portes de la grande salle, Harry dit à Ron et Hermione :

- Je n'ai pas faim, je vais faire un tour dans le parc

Ron s'apprêtait à le suivre mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

- Je pense qu'il veut être seul, murmura t'elle

Harry apprécia cette initiative mais ne la remercia qu'intérieurement et sortit du château. Malgré le vent, quelques élèves discutaient joyeusement près du lac. Harry préférant ne pas être dérangé se dirigea vers la volière aux phénix. Il en profiterait pour s'occuper de Flamme. Il commença par lui donner du miam-hibou. Puis il s'assit dans un coin de la cage et fouilla dans son sac pour regarder les photos. Il sentit quelque chose entre ses mains et le sortit. Ce n'était que le cahier où lui et ses amis avait rédigé le brouillon du jugement de Sirius. Il le posa à coter de lui et sortit les photos. La première représentait les maraudeurs. La légende au-dessous affichait « 1ère année ». Son père et Sirius paraissaient si insouciant. Les photos défilaient et on voyait alternativement, Sirius avec un sourire radieux et un petit groupe de fille en arrière plan, James en train de réaliser un enchantement ou jouant avec un vif d'or, Remus en train de lire un livre et Peter ramassant les débris d'un vase qu'il venait de cassé ou étaler de tout son long venant de se prendre les pieds dans un pli de tapis. Il y avait également des photos de Lily, sa mère, mais prise d'assez loin. Elle était la plupart du temps accompagné d'un petit groupe de fille. Plusieurs photos représentaient des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais connues comme cette petite brune aux profonds yeux bleus qui entourait James de ses bras ou une blonde rigolant aux pitreries de Sirius. Il y avait également des photos de leur sixième année où trois jeunes se retrouvaient très fréquemment sur les photos. L'une d'elle les représentait : deux garçons situés de part et d'autre d'une jeune fille. Les garçons n'avaient pas l'air très heureux d'être pris en photos tandis que la fille souriait. Il essayait de mettre un nom sur les visages qu'il ne connaissait pas mais la plupart restait anonyme. Les photos de septième année vinrent ensuite. Harry fut content de voir, enfin, James et Lily sur la même photo. Il arrivait presque à la fin du paquet quand une photo de ses parents attira particulièrement son attention. James passait un collier autour du cou de Lily. Il connaissait très bien ce collier pour l'avoir déjà vu au moins une cinquantaine de fois. Le rubis rouge scintillait au bout de la chaîne en or. C'était le même collier que dans son cauchemar. Il revint à la réalité et se leva. Il rangea précipitamment les photos dans son sac sauf la dernière qu'il avait regardé et sortit. Il devait absolument la faire voir à Dumbledore. Celui-ci devrait être dans son bureau étant donné que le dîner était finit. Il courut jusqu'à la gargouille, dit le mot de passe et se laissa monter par les escaliers. Pendant ce temps, il put reprendre sa respiration. Après la réponse de son professeur, Harry entra dans le bureau. Il ne le salua pas et lui tendit directement la photo.

- Regardez ! Le collier que mon père offre à ma mère, c'est celui de mon cauchemar

Dumbledore regarda attentivement la photo.

- Mais bien sur, murmura t'il en regardant la photo, j'aurai du y penser plus tôt

- A quoi professeur ? demanda Harry

Dumbledore sourit puis reprit ses explications :

- Vois-tu le collier que ton père offre à ta mère est un objet très rare. Plusieurs grande famille de sorcier en possède et se le transmette de génération en génération. C'est le cas pour les Potter. Ce genre de collier contient également de la magie qui renforce les liens de la famille et assure une protection à celui qui en a la possession. Tu aurais du en hériter mais Voldemort a réussi, je ne sais pas de quelle manière, à se l'approprier. Il faut absolument le récupérer.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Harry

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ce collier crée des liens très forts dans la famille qui le possède et assure la protection de celui qui en hérite. Voldemort a déjà réussi à briser une partie du sort que ta mère a laissé pour te protéger avant de mourir. S'il brise ce collier, le sort qui te protège pourrait disparaître définitivement. Tu vas devoir le récupérer.

- Pourquoi pas après tout ? Je vais aller voir Voldemort et lui dire de me le rendre car sinon il va réussir à me tuer ? lança Harry sarcastique

- Non, Harry, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme, ce serait trop dangereux de lui reprendre en main propre. Tu vas retourner dans le passé.

- Retourner ? Je n'y suis jamais aller ! A part en troisième année mais …

- Ho si tu y as déjà ét ! sourit Dumbledore, Je me souviens maintenant que, dans l'année 1974, trois jeunes personnes étaient entrées au collège. La lettre qui m'avait été remise m'expliquait la raison de leur déplacement dans le temps et cette raison correspond à la tienne en ce moment. Ils ne m'avaient pas révélé leur identité mais je suis certain que tu étais l'un d'entre eux.

- Mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je devrais m'en souvenir puisque je l'ai fait, non ? interrogea Harry

- Justement non, dans le moment présent tu ne l'as pas encore fait mais tu vas le faire sinon Voldemort sera en possession du collier, répondit Dumbledore

- Mais il l'a déjà le collier, protesta Harry

- Non. Puisque dans le passé, tu es venu échanger le vrai collier contre un faux. Celui de la photo et celui que Voldemort a en sa possession. C'est cette mission que tu vas devoir accomplir.

- Pourquoi retourner dans le passé puisque Voldemort a le faux collier ? Je ne crains rien ? demanda Harry

- Si tu ne vas pas dans le passé, les colliers ne seront pas échangés puisque dans ce présent tu ne l'as pas encore fait. Voldemort ne peu rien contre toi en ce moment puisque dans le passé, tu as échangé les colliers mais si tu ne le fais pas dans ce présent alors tu ne l'auras jamais fait dans le passé et l'histoire va être changée.

- Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas le vrai collier puisque je l'ai récupéré dans le pass ?

- Tu ne l'as pas encore fait dans le présent. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir en ta possession

- Je n'y comprends rien ! soupira Harry

- Quand le voyage dans le temps apparaît dans un sujet de conversation, il est toujours très difficile de comprendre et de ne pas s'embrouiller. Mais dans le passé, tu ne devras rien révéler sur ton identité et sur le futur. Ton futur, celui de tes parents. Il faudra que tu évites de changer l'histoire et tu vas y arriver vu que dans le passé, tu l'as fait.

- Et si en fait, dans le passé, sans vous prévenir, j'aurais tout dit à mes parents et qu'ils seraient morts à cause de moi ? proposa Harry

- Cela est probable mais je suis sur que tu as tenu ta langue. Si tes parents auraient appris la raison de leur mort, il aurait essayé d'éviter cette tragédie. De plus tu dois savoir que tes parents ne s'appréciai pas tellement à cette époque et cette nouvelle les aurait éloignés au point de ne jamais se marier

- Ou bien cette nouvelle serait la cause de leur rapprochement et de leur mariage, continua Harry

- Harry, dit sèchement Dumbledore, je te le redirais sûrement plusieurs fois : il ne faudra rien révéler de votre futur dans le passé, même à moi. Tu pourrais provoquer ta propre disparition

- Oui professeur, répondit Harry pas convaincu pour une noise, Je vais aller annoncer notre départ à Ron et Hermione

- Tu peux leur dire mais ils ne viendront pas avec toi. Tu iras sans eux

- Mais vous avez dit qu'on était trois, contredit Harry

- Les personnes qui t'avaient accompagné ne devaient pas venir avec toi. C'était un changement de dernière minute si je me souviens bien. Alors c'est possible que ce ne soit pas eux.

- Alors ce sera qui ?

- Je ne le sais pas Harry. Nous l'apprendrons en même temps

- Comment allons nous remonter le temps ?

- Il existe une potion que peu de personne connaisse. La plupart des ingrédients sont très rare, expliqua t'il en prenant un livre dans sa bibliothèque

Il s'arrêta de tourner les pages et resta silencieux quelques instant.

- Il faudra du temps pour préparer cette potion. Un mois et demi devrait me suffire si tout se passe bien mais…Ha… Tu devras m'aider car toi seul peu t'en procurer assez rapidement. Il faudra une coquille d'œuf d'un basilic ayant vécu plus de cent ans, donc tu devras t'en occuper.

- Oui, répondit Harry, il faut que j'aille réfléchir à tout ça, au revoir professeur

- A bientôt et n'oubli pas ce que je t'ai demandé, répondit Dumbledore

Harry referma la porte du bureau. Il avait du mal à croire à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En fin de compte le cauchemar qu'il avait fait depuis le début des vacances, se transformait en rêve. Son rêve. Il allait rencontrer ses parents et revoir Sirius. Mais quelles étaient les personnes avec qui il allait le partager ?

Drago était assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et écoutait, sans faire de commentaire, la discussion qui se déroulait entre les serpentards qui étaient avec lui.

Kate venait de sortir, son livre sous le bras. Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement après que Blaise eu finit son imitation du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : une femme, qui était particulièrement maladroite. Drago avait été surpris que se soit elle, qui lui fasse cours. Sa cousine. C'était sa cousine qui lui donnait des cours. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien étant donné que la mère de Tonks, Andromeda, avait épous un moldu, Ted Tonks, et que depuis ce mariage, elle avait été ignorée par la famille. Sa mère, Narcissa, aurait souhaité continuer à la voir mais son père ne voulait pas avoir de fréquentation avec les proches des moldus et avait obligé sa mère à ne plus voir sa sœur. Sa cousine avait l'air sympathique et était douée en tant que professeur. Avec elle ils feraient de la pratique, ils ne liraient pas un stupide bouquin pendant toute l'année comme avec Ombrage. Heureusement qu'elle était partie celle-la car Drago ne l'aimait pas. Si son père ne lui avait pas ordonné, jamais il n'aurait essayé d'être le chouchou de cette sorcière. Il n'avait eu qu'un seul avantage à le faire : pouvoir punir Potter et ses amis. Mais son père n'avait pas voulu qu'il soit mal vu d'Ombrage.

- Fait ce que je te dis ! ordonnait-il, Peut-être que je pourrais faire renvoyer Dumbledore

Renvoyer Dumbledore. C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas un mal de ne plus entendre les radotages du vieil homme, amoureux des moldus par-dessus le marché. Mais Drago aimait Poudlard et fallait avouer que Poudlard sans Dumbledore n'était plus Poudlard. Mais bon, il avait tout de même écouter son père pour éviter que celui-ci lui inflige la correction qu'il lui réservait à chaque fois qu'il désobéissait.

Son père était en prison pour le moment mais à la dernière visite que lui et sa mère lui avait fait, son père leur avait murmuré qu'il serait libre, lui et les autres mangemort, avant Noël. Drago n'en avait rien dit mais depuis que son père était en prison, il appréciai de ne plus être dirigé comme une marionnette. Ce n'était par autant qu'il allait remercier Potter d'avoir envoyé son père en prison. Drago aimait être un Malefoy, exercer un certain pouvoir sur son entourage et il avait sa fierté à garder. Mais il ne voulait pas être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Il voulait que ce soit lui qui donne des ordres aux autres. Son père devait répondre à tous les caprices de tu-sais-qui, jamais lui ne ferait ça. Sa fierté, toujours sa fierté. Certain des défauts de son père était tout de même en lui et il ne pouvait les renier. Il détestait paraître pour un lâche mais pourtant il en était un, contre son gré. Pourquoi Potter avait toutes les qualités et lui tous les défauts ? Il le haïssait.

Drago avait eu une enfance très difficile passé sous les ordres de son père pour qu'il devienne ce que qu'on voulait de lui, mais sa mère avait détourné cette route en l'aimant. Elle aimait aussi son père, normal vu qu'il s'était marié, mais elle ne voulait pas que son fils hérite tous des Malefoy. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait éduqué, en cachette, à la manière des Blacks. C'est à dire posséder ce qu'on veut en ne s'aidant de personne. Drago voulait le pouvoir. Mais pour éviter que son père découvre ce que sa mère avait fait, il devait se servir d'autre personne pour accomplir ce qu'il voulait. Son père tuerait sûrement sa mère pour ce quelle avait fait s'il venait à le découvrir. Lui resterait en vie malgré qu'il ne soit pas ce qu'on voulait de lui mais étant le seul héritier de la famille, son père le laisserai vivant. Mais lui aurait voulu être d'une certaine manière comme tout le monde. C'était bien beau de ne servir de personne pour arriver au but qu'on se donne mais seul c'était extrêmement difficile. Ses parents l'avaient toujours privé de s'amuser avec des enfants qui auraient pu devenir ses amis.

- S'ils deviennent tes amis, tu les considéreras comme des égaux alors qu'ils doivent t'être inférieurs, disait son père

- S'ils deviennent tes amis, tu compteras sur eux pour t'aider mais tu ne dois te servir de personne pour faire ce que tu veux, continuait sa mère

Maintenant il devait supporter la compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle qui était inférieur à lui et que, même si Drago le voulait, jamais il ne pourrait compter sur eux pour l'aider, à part dans un duel sans baguette. Il en avait mare de se faire passer pour le petit-fils prétentieux à son papa. Et il ne voulait pas non plus rester seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il allait devoir apprendre à compter sur les personnes qu'il aimait pour qu'elle l'aide. Il pensait avoir découvert une personne qui pourrait arriver à le faire changer complètement. Ce n'était ni sa mère, ni son père qui allait décider de ce qu'il deviendrait, ce sera lui. Des choses ne changeront pas. Des choses seront difficiles à changer. Mais en comptant sur l'aide d'une personne, il y arriverait. Mais encore fallait-il que cette personne accepte de faire ça pour lui.

Kate ne trouvait aucun endroit tranquille pour lire. C'est alors quelle repéra les volières des phénix au loin et reprit sa marche. Elle adorait passé du temps avec Flamme. Elle venait le voir chaque jour et il devait l'apprécier car à chaque fois quelle entrait dans la cage, il battait des ailes en poussant son chant.

Quand elle entendit la mélodie, Kate ferma les yeux. Elle était si envoûtante. Elle caressa le phénix qui continuait à chanter. Quelqu'un lui avait déjà changé l'eau. Elle n'avait rien de plus à faire. Elle regarda dans chaque coin pour voir lequel serait le plus confortable et remarqua dans l'un deux un petit cahier. Quelqu'un avait du s'asseoir car la paille avait été tassée en cet endroit. Elle s'assit et prit le cahier. Elle l'ouvrit et lu la première page :

Brouillon du jugement 

Elle commença à trembler. Elle tourna la page suivante. Plusieurs écriture remplissait les pages. Elle commença à lire.

Pour tout comprendre, il faut savoir que dans l'année 1993, Ron Weasley possédait un rat du nom de Croutard, qui faisait parti de la famille depuis douze ans, ce qui coïncidait avec le jour de la disparition de Peter Pettigrow et de l'emprisonnement de Sirius Black.

Le rat de Ron avait disparu peu de temps après l'intrusion de Sirius Black dans le château et nous pensions que c'était le chat d'Hermione qui l'avait attrapé puis manger. Jusqu'au jour ou nous rendions visite à notre ami Hagrid, le garde chasse. Un hippogriffe du nom de Buck, lui appartenant devait se faire exécuter dans la soirée et nous voulions lui apporter notre soutient. Après avoir ouvert un placard dans sa cabane, un rat apparu et Ron le reconnu comme étant le sien grâce au doigt qui lui manquait à la patte avant. Nous nous attardèrent trop longtemps et nous dûmes sortirent par derrière, sans se faire remarquer, à l'arrivé du bourreau, du membre de la commission, du ministre et de Dumbledore.

_Sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry personne ne nous remarqua. Nous avancions lentement et un peu plus loin nous entendirent le sifflement d'une hache et la plainte de Hagrid. Nous continuions notre chemin vers le château quand, à la vu du chat d'Hermione qui s'approchait d'eux, le rat de Ron s'échappa de ses mains et s'enfui. Ron sortit de sous la cape et se mit à sa poursuite. Nous enlevions également la cape de sur nous et suivirent Ron. Quand celui-ci avait enfin attrapé son rat, nous nous apprêtions à nous remettre en marche mais un énorme chien noir surgit et se jeta sur Harry. Après avoir roulé sur l'herbe par son élan, le chien se releva, prit Ron par la jambe et le traîna facilement jusqu'au saule cogneur où ils disparurent dans un passage. Nous nous apprêtions à le suivre mais l'arbre nous en empêcha. Les branches finirent par s'immobiliser grâce au chat d'Hermione et nous nous rendîmes dans le passage qui se prolongeait en tunnel. Au bout du tunnel nous arrivâmes dans une maison délabrée plus connue sous le nom de cabane hurlante situé à pré au lard. Nous montâmes au premier étage ou nous vîmes Ron allonger sur un lit. Nous nous précipitions vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas bouger car sa jambe s'était cassé et quelqu'un referma la porte derrière nous._

_C'était Sirius Black qui était un animagus non-déclaré et qui s'était transformer en chien quelques instants plus tôt. Il récupéra les baguettes de Harry et de Hermione et nous restèrent sans défense face à lui. Mais Harry ne pouvant retenir sa colère sauta sur Black et une lutte suivit entre eux deux. Harry finit par avoir le dessus et sa baguette en main menaçait Sirius tandis que nous restions derrière lui. Quand on entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione appela de l'aide. Lupin arriva précipitamment et après avoir évalué la situation du regard, il s'empara de toutes les baguettes. Il murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles, aida Black à se relever et ils s'étreignirent. Une fois que Lupin nous eu redonné nos baguettes magiques il nous expliqua que ni lui ni Sirius n'avait l'intention de faire du mal à Harry. Il commença à nous raconter l'histoire qui prouvait que Sirius était innocent. Il nous expliqua comment à l'époque ses métamorphoses en loup-garou étaient douloureuses et comment ses trois amis, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, ayant découvert son secret, avaient appris à devenir des animagi non-déclaré. Lupin avoua qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à Dumbledore que Sirius était un animagus par peur de perdre la confiance de son ancien directeur. Mais alors que Lupin continuait ses explications le professeur Rogue apparu de sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry qu'il avait ramassé près du saule cogneur. Il ne voulut pas laisser Sirius et Lupin terminer leurs explications alors nous lui jetions tous trois le sort expelliarmus et à cause de la combinaison des trois sorts il fut assommé. Black reprit les explications de Lupin. Il raconta comment il savait que Croutard était Peter Pettigrow. Le ministre lui avait donné son journal lors de l'inspection d'Azkaban. En première page figurait la photo de la famille Weasley où Croutard se trouvait sur l'épaule de Ron. Sirius l'avait reconnu grâce à son doigt manquant, l'index, seul morceau retrouvé retrouver de Pettigrow après son soi-disant assassinat. C'était en fait lui, Pettigrow, qui avait vendu Lily et James Potter à vous-savez-qui. Il avait ensuite attiré Sirius dans la rue, avait crié pour que tout le monde entende et croit que c'était Sirius qui avait trahi ses amis et qu'il voulait le tué. Avec sa baguette magique derrière son dos, Pettigrow avait tué tout les moldu présent, s'était coupé un doigt et s'était enfui sous sa forme animagus laissant Sirius comme seul coupable. Après cette explication de Sirius, lui et Lupin jetèrent un sort à Croutard. Le rat se transforma alors en homme : Peter Pettigrow. Après des bribes de paroles, Sirius dut prouver une fois de plus son innocence en expliquant comment il s'était évader d'Azkaban sans utiliser la magie noire. Sirius était simplement sorti de sa cellule sous sa forme animagus et les détraqueurs ne l'avait pas remarqué. Peter fit ses aveux en pleurnichant. Il avoua avoir dit à vous-savez-qui où se trouvait James et Lily en brisant le sortilège Fidelitas qui avait fait de lui leur gardien du secret._

_Sirius et Lupin s'apprêtait à tuer Pettigrow pour ce qu'il avait fait mais Harry s'interposa et préféra le laisser en vie le temps qu'il fasse ses aveux en public. Remus et Ron s'enchaînèrent à lui pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe et Sirius transporta Rogue pour le chemin du retour vers le château._

_Dans le parc, alors que nous nous dirigions vers le hall d'entrée, un nuage laissa paraître les rayons de la pleine lune. Lupin s'immobilisa et nous comprirent qu'il allait se transformer en loup-garou affamé, ayant oublié de prendre sa potion. Sirius ordonna à Harry et Hermione de s'enfuir mais moi je restais attaché à Lupin par l'intermédiaire de Pettigrow. Lupin se détacha mais Sirius, retransformer en chien, l'éloigna vers la foret interdite. Pettigrow désormais sous aucune surveillance adulte se transforma en rat et s'échappa. Harry ne pouvant le rattraper à cause de l'obscurité revint vers moi mais un hurlement de Sirius au loin le fit se précipiter à son secours, Hermione sur les talons. _

_Quand nous arrivâmes au lac, Sirius était redevenu humain. Aucune trace de Lupin aux alentours mais en revanche plusieurs détraqueurs s'avançaient vers Sirius. Nous nous mîmes à ses coter et je récitais la formule pour faire apparaître un patronus. Hermione s'effondra à coter de Sirius et je tomba à genoux tout en continuant d'essayer de faire apparaître mon patronus. Un détraqueur enleva sa cagoule et me prit à la gorge. Il fut repoussé à temps, lui et les autres détraqueurs, par un magnifique exemple de patronus. Je relevai la tète dans un dernier effort pour connaître l'identité de son auteur. Bien que je sus que ce soit impossible, je crus reconnaître mon père et m'évanouis._

_Nous nous réveillâmes à l'infirmerie de l'école. Fudge et Rogue ne voulait pas nous croire quand nous disions que Sirius était innocent et ils avaient ordonné aux détraqueurs de lui donner un baiser. Dumbledore arriva et fit sortirent tout le monde pour pouvoir nous parler. Lui nous croyait et il nous renferma dans l'infirmerie._

_Hermione sortit alors son retourneur de temps, qu'on lui avait prêté pour quelle assiste à tous ses cours, et nous remontèrent le temps de trois heures. Dumbledore voulait qu'on évite à Buck de se faire tuer et qu'on se serve de lui pour sauver Sirius._

_Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cabane d'Hagrid et nous nous cachâmes tout près, dans la foret. Nous nous vîmes sortirent par derrière tandis que le bourreau arrivait avec le ministre… Quand le bourreau eu vu Buck dans le jardin, Harry alla détacher l'hippogriffe et ils revinrent se cacher dans les arbres. Quand les personnes devant assister à l'exécution de l'animal sortirent de la cabane, ils furent tous surpris de constater que l'hippogriffe avait disparu alors qu'il était attaché dans le potager à leur arriver. Le bourreau lança la hache contre la clôture et celle-ci émit son sifflement caractéristique. Hagrid poussa une plainte de joie quand il réalisa que Buck s'était échappé et qu'il ne serait pas tuer._

_Nous changèrent de positions, tout en restant caché dans la lisière de la foret, pour apercevoir le saule cogneur. Nous virent Ron attraper son rat, Sirius l'emmenant dans le tunnel puis nous même disparaître aussi dans ce même passage. Les personnes de l'exécution retournèrent au château. Lupin arriva ensuite. Les nuages cachant les rayons de la pleine lune, il ne se transforma pas. Il se rendit lui aussi dans la cabane hurlante. Hagrid retourna au château et Rogue arriva, prit la cape d'invisibilité et suivit Lupin. _

_Une heure plus tard, nous sortirent du saule cogneur. Hermione m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit pour attraper Pettigrow et éviter qu'il s'échappe. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'il ne fallait pas nous voir et donc qu'il ne fallait pas bouger._

_Quand les nuages laissèrent apparaître les rayons de la pleine lune, Harry me dit qu'il fallait absolument changer de place. Je m'apprêtais à lui répéter encore une fois qu'il ne fallait pas bouger quand je réalisai que Lupin se dirigerai droit sur nous quand Sirius l'éloignerait. Nous nous réfugiâmes dans la cabane de Hagrid, mais Harry avait autre chose en tête. Il voulait savoir si c'était vraiment son père qui nous avait sauvés des détraqueurs. Il inventa une excuse et sortit pendant que je l'attendais._

_Je contourna les détraqueur et me mit près de l'endroit où celui qui nous avait sauvés était apparu. Quand un détraqueur se pencha sur l'autre moi, je réalisa que ce sauveur, c'était moi, alors je surgis des buissons et créa un patronus qui fit fuir tout les détraqueurs. Hermione arriva derrière moi avec Buck et me réprimanda pour mon acte jusqu'à ce que je lui explique ce qui s'était passé. Nous vîmes Roque nous installé sur des brancards et nous emmener au château. Il fallait que nous attendions le bon moment pour agir. Macnair traversa le parc pour aller chercher les détraqueurs et nous montâmes sur Buck pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre du bureau du professeur Flitwick où Sirius était enfermé. Celui-ci sorti en se glissant par la fenêtre et monta sur l'hippogriffe. Nous descendîmes de l'hippogriffe en haut de la tour et après les adieux et les remerciements, Sirius disparu dans la nuit. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'infirmerie afin de ne pas rater Dumbledore. Celui-ci fut heureux d'apprendre que nous avions réussi et nous regagnâmes nos lits._

_Je dus accepter que le début de la prophétie, que le professeur Trelawney m'avait fait la veille à la fin du cours, s'était réalis :_

_Le seigneur des ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis._

_Pendant douze ans son serviteur a été enchaîné._

_Ce soir, avant minuits, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes_

_et ira rejoindre son maître._

_Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus _

_puissant et plus terrible que jamais._

La fin de la prédiction se réalisa à la fin de l'année 1994, alors que j'empoignais le trophée du tournoi des trois sorciers. Celui-ci avait été transformé en portoloin et je me retrouva dans un cimetière. Après avoir tué mon ami qui se trouvait avec moi, Pettigrow se servi de mon sang pour faire réapparaître Voldemort.

_Je gardais contact avec Sirius pendant les deux années qui suivirent son évasion. Celui-ci faisait parti d'un groupe que nous avions crée pour faire face à Voldemort. Beaucoup de personnes virent qu'il était innocent mais beaucoup de monde croyait encore à sa culpabilité et il dut rester caché. Mais l'année dernière quand je fut en danger avec mes amis dans le département des mystères il vint à mon aide. Il se battit contre les mangemort et sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, le fit basculer dans une arcade, à travers un voile. Je ne compris pas tout de suite qu'il n'en sortirait jamais. Je ne le comprends toujours pas._

_Demander à Dumbledore si la carte du maraudeur, le retourneur de temps, la cape d'invisibilité doivent être mentionné._

Plus rien n'était écris. Kate pleurait. Son père était vraiment innocent mais il était mort. Harry ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était mort en passant seulement dans une arcade. Son père adoptif travaillait maintenant au département des mystères, peu être que si elle lui demandait, il lui dirait les pouvoirs que possédait cette arcade.

Kate regarda à nouveau le cahier. Harry avait vécu tellement d'aventure. Il avait affronté Voldemort à plusieurs reprise. Comment pouvait-il supporter ça ? Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne fallait pas laisser son passé occuper son esprit mais lui c'était différent. Il y était confronter à chaque instant. A chaque rencontre avec Voldemort. Comment arrivai t'il à être heureux ? Mais peu être qu'il n'était pas heureux ? Peu être faisait-il semblant pour rassurer son entourage ?

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda une voix

Elle releva la tête et vit Drago s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et s'en voulait qu'il la découvre dans cette situation.

- Je n'ai rien. Je repensai à mes parents c'est tout, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Drago en désignant le cahier

- C'est à Harry. Je viens de le trouver. Je lui rendrais plus tard, répondit-elle en le rangeant sous son roman.

- Tu viens, c'est l'heure de dîner, dit-il en lui tendant la main

Elle la prit et il l'aida à se relever. Elle se frotta et ils sortirent de la volière.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais l ? demanda Kate

- Tu viens toujours ici pour être tranquille, répondit Drago en lui souriant

Elle sourit à son tour. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Plusieurs élève entrait dans la grande salle pour aller manger. Alors que Kate allait entrer dans la pièce, quelqu'un lui prit le poignet et elle se sentit tirer en arrière. Elle se retourna pour voir qui c'était. Harry l'entraîna un peu à part et lui demanda :

- Tu veux toujours aller dans la chambre des secrets ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, pourquoi ?

- Rendez-vous à minuit, aux toilettes de mimi Geignarde, au deuxième étage, dit-il

- Minuit ! cria t'elle

- Chut ! continua Harry, C'est tard je sais, mais il faudra surtout que tu ne te fasses pas remarquer. S'y tu n'y es pas j'irai sans toi

- D'accord, j'y serai acquiesça t'elle

Harry commença à s'éloigner quand Kate le rappela.

- Tiens, je pense que c'est à toi, dit-elle en lui donnant son cahier

Harry le regarda, le prit puis fixa Kate avec inquiétude.

- J'ai été obligé de le lire, avoua t'elle, mais je promets que je ne dirais rien à personne

Harry hocha la tète et partit rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Kate venait de rendre le cahier à Potter. Dommage. Il aurait bien aimé y jeter un coup d'œil. Il aurait peut-être pu trouver certains détails intéressant pour le mettre en colère ou dans l'embarra. Il avait seulement entendu un mot de sa conversation avec Kate : « minuit ». Ils avaient du se donner rendez-vous mais o ? Il ne valait mieux pas le demander directement à Kate, elle aurait des soupçons. Quand elle l'eut rejoint, ils s'installèrent à la table des serpentards. Kate mangea son entré puis demanda à Drago :

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer où sont les toilettes de mimi Geignarde ?

Drago sourit narquoisement et lui répondit avec plaisir.

Fin du chapitre

**Rappel :** Je rappelle que si vous voulez être prévenu quand un nouveau chapitre de ma potterfiction apparaît, laissez-moi dans une review votre demande ainsi que votre adresse émail et je vous préviendrais de la publication des chapitres. ( Cela marche aussi dans le sens contraire : si vous êtes inscris dans la liste et que vous souhaitiez vous enlever dites-le-moi dans une review. )

**Réponse aux reviews :**

****

**NOTE :**Pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas posé de question et qui veulent éviter certain spoilers de cette fic ( très petit les spoilers), évitez de lire les réponses aux autres revieweurs.

****

Paco : Merci pour le compliment. Voilà la suite j'espère quelle ta plu. Merci encore

Patmola : Merci. Le bal est pour le prochain chapitre mais en fait, il n'y aura pas vraiment de bal enfin tu verras ! Kate n'avouera pas à Harry qu'elle est la fille de Sirius mais une personne dans le passé va le découvrir et le dire à Harry. Je ne sais pas encore si Harry va sortir avec une fille pendant cette fic. Il faut que je me décide. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. A plus

Grrr fan de Sirius : Je suis désolé mais le chapitre avait disparu pendant le transfert de serveur et je ne pouvais pas l'éditer. J'espère que tu as fini par le lire et que tu as apprécié la suite

Sadesirius : Je suis désolé pour la même raison que grrr fan de Sirius ( voir au-dessus ) Sinon je te remercie de ta review. Finalement tu as pu lire le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il ta plus ainsi que ce lui là. Bye !

Hey hey hey : Merci pour la review. Je suis super enchanté que ma fic te plaise. Voilà le septième chapitre. e

Zabou : Tu es une revieweuse fidèle ! ( Ou un revieweur peut être. On sait jamais je me suis déjà trompé ! ) Voilà ce qu'il y a dans la pièce des maraudeurs mais on n'en saura plus quand Harry retournera dans le passé. Comme je l'ai dit à Patmola Harry ne va pas comprendre que Kate est la fille de Sirius mais quelqu'un va lui apprendre. Merci pour ta review très sympas. A plus e

titianaelleMalefoy : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre ta plu autant que les autres voir plus. Normalement tu as du recevoir un émail pour te prévenir de l'arrivé de ce chapitre. Voilà a plus

Bartiméus : Tu as lu les 6 chapitres d'un coup ! J'ai l'impression que tu es exactement comme moi : impossible de s'arrêter tant qu'il y en a encore. J'espère que ce chapitre ta plu. Généralement je publie mes chapitres tous les quinze jours ( exception pour celui-ci qui aurait dut être mit dimanche soir ) donc le chapitre 8 devrait arriver le week-end du 7 août. Le vendredi 6 plus précisément. Merci pour ta review. Continue d'aimer ma fic ça me fait très plaisirs. Bye !

Phoenix : Salut toi ! Ça va ? J'espère que oui. Je me suis aperçu que je n'avais pas répondu à ton émail dans le précédent chapitre ( J'ai une mémoire défaillante pour ce genre de chose à moins que je t'aie déjà répondu mais que j'ai mal regardé ) Bref tan pi si je te l'ai déjà dit mais merci ! ( stp ne fait pas comme moi et dépêche-toi de publier ton chapitre 6 ! ) Bisous a plus

Jenny : You did not say it to me but I think that you must like my fic given that you offered me to translate it. Thank you very much. My best regards. Goodbye.


	8. Le départ

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le secret du passé

**Pseudo de l'auteur :** Hermany726

**Genre (de la potterfiction) :** Suspense, aventure voir général

**Rating (du chapitre seulement) : **G

**Spoilers : **les 5 tomes de JK Rowling

**Note aux lecteurs : **Je voudrais préciser aux lecteurs de cette potterfiction que je ne touche aucun argent pour l'écrire. Je l'écris de mon plein gré. Si certain voudrai m'encourager pour la suite de l'histoire ( ce que j'apprécierai et ce qui me ferai peu être avancé plus vite ) ils peuvent me laisser une review ( seulement pour les encouragements et si le site possède cette option ) sinon pour ceux qui pensent avoir trouver un élément de l'intrigue Maillez-moi ! : ( Je ne pense pas que vous allez trouver un élément de l'intrigue dès les premiers chapitre mais c'est juste un avertissement ) Si je ne vous réponds pas dans les jours qui suivent c'est simplement parce que mes parents sont divorcés et que je serais devant mon ordinateur seulement un week-end sur deux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et soyez indulgent ce n'est que ma première potterfiction.

**Note :** Je rappelle que si vous voulez être prévenu quand un nouveau chapitre de ma potterfiction apparaît, laissez-moi dans une review votre demande ainsi que votre adresse émail et je vous préviendrais de la publication des chapitres. ( Cela marche aussi dans le sens contraire : si vous êtes inscris dans la liste et que vous souhaitiez vous enlever dites-le-moi dans une review. )

**Note 2 : **Désolé du retard de ce chapitre. Je suis tellement bavarde que j'ai utilisé toutes mes minutes pour discuter et envoyé des émails le mois dernier. Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 8 ! Mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus long malgré moi. J'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre l'épisode de la chambre des secrets dans cette fic mais j'ai finit par décider de ne pas le mettre. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que j'ai une amie ( qui se trouve être ma voisine ) qui a déjà utilisé un retour dans la chambre des secrets pour Harry dans sa fic ( L'enfant secret de Rose Potter. Allez la lire ! Fic génial et terminé). Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on m'accuse de plagiat et en particulier par rapport à cette amie. Peut être que ce passage supprimer sera publié à la fin de cette fic en tant que bonus enfin si vous le voulez ? Les chapitres suivant seront long à venir car Harry se retrouvera dans le passé. J'ai construit une intrigue, un début, une fin pour cette fic dans le seul but de faire voyager Harry au temps des maraudeur. Malgré que ce soit la seul raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit cette fic, j'ai moins d'inspiration pour l'écrire. Peut-être que le chapitre 9 viendra assez rapidement comme même mais je ne vous le promets pas. Surtout que la rentrée approche.

**Note aux lecteurs de fanfiction :** Désolé mais je ne vous ai pas prévenu du retard de ce chapitre. Je mets des infos sur la publication de mes chapitre seulement à la fin de mon résumé sur TWWO donc je m'excuse. ( Sur fanfiction on a un nombre de lettre à respecter pour le résumé alors que sur TWWO on peut mettre plus de texte ).

**IMPORTANT :** S'il vous plait, pour me faire-part des résolutions de l'intrigue que vous pensez avoir découverts, maillez-moi !****

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry et ses amis découvrent finalement ce qu'il y dans la pièce cachée. Il y trouve un paquet de photos de l'adolescence de ses parents qu'il regarde seul, avec attention et souvenirs. Sur une des photos de ses parents il remarque le même collier que Voldemort tient dans ses cauchemars. Il le montre à Dumbledore et celui-ci lui explique qu'il va devoir retourner dans le passé et dans quelle condition.

Kate repense sans arrêts à son père quelle n'a jamais connu. Elle apprend comment il est mort grâce à un cahier quelle trouve et qui est en fait le brouillon que le trio avait fait du jugement.

Harry prend Kate à part avant le dîner dans la grande salle et lui annonce qu'il retourne dans la chambre des secrets le soir même et que si elle veut venir, elle peut. Drago est jaloux de cette complicité entre eux deux.

**Chapitre 8 **

****

**Le départ**

Fin septembre et début octobre avait passé à toute vitesse. Harry repensait à la chambre des secrets. Kate et lui étaient descendu dans le tuyau à minuit comme prévu. Après leur atterrissage dans les cadavres de rats et de souris, une autre personne était descendu. Cette personne avait percuté Harry qui se trouvait devant la sortit du tuyau et l'avait fait tomber dans une flaque de boue. Cette personne n'était autre que Malefoy qui avait suivit Kate jusqu'aux toilettes pour savoir où elle se rendait. Toujours à se mêler des affaires qu'il ne le regardait pas, Malefoy les avait suivit jusque dans la chambre. Harry n'appréciait pas sa présence mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pendant que Kate et Drago s'ébahissaient de la grandeur du basilic tué en bas de la statue de Salazar Serpentard, Harry était allé chercher l'ingrédient que lui avait demandé Dumbledore. En revenant à la sortit du tuyau le problème du retour dans les toilettes s'était posé. Harry avait emmené son balai pour qu'il remonte avec Kate mais il n'avait rien de prévu pour Malefoy. Harry ne voulait pas le monter derrière lui et ne voulait pas une fois dans les toilettes lui jeter son balai pour qu'il puisse remonter. Après les réprimandes de Kate, ils avaient finalement trouvé une solution. Ron avait été dégoûté d'apprendre que Malefoy était monté sur l'éclair de feu de Harry et lui avait conseillé de bien le nettoyer. Il avait été tout aussi dégoûté quand Harry lui avait appris que Malefoy s'était également caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour éviter que Rogue, qui traînait par-là, ne les punisse. 

- Tu aurais seulement du recouvrir Kate avec toi et laissé cet imbécile se faire punir ! s'était t-il exclamé

- Si je ne l'aurai pas fait, il nous aurait dénoncés ! Tu connais Malefoy ! avait répondu Harry

- Oui c'est vrai, avait acquiescé Ron, ma mère avait acheté un désinfectant magique très utile quand un sorcier avait jeté un microbe-puant sur moi

- Un quoi ? avait demandé Harry

- Un microbe-puant : c'est un microbe qui dégage une sale odeur au contact d'une matière textile. Ce jour là je portait des vêtements tous neuf qui m'avaient été offert et ma mère ne voulait pas les jeter alors elle avait essayé toutes sorte de désinfectant mais seulement un seul avait marché et je te le prêterai si tu veux

- Pourquoi ce sorcier avait t'il jeté ce microbes sur toi ? était intervenu Hermione

- Une plaisanterie de Fred et Georges et le sorcier s'était vengée sur moi, avait expliqué Ron

Hermione avait levé les yeux aux ciel et s'était replongé dans son livre.

Ron ne lui avait toujours pas donner le produit en y repensant. Harry avait raconté, à la demande de ses amis, dans tous les détails ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, mais il ne leur avait rien dit du baiser sur la joue que lui avait donné Kate avant de retourner chez les serpentards avec Drago. Ils auraient encore fait toute une histoire de ce simple baiser qui n'était que purement amical aux yeux de Harry.

- Harry tu viens ! l'appela Hermione

Il se leva des marches et rejoignit ses amis. C'était le jour de leur première sortit à pré au lard. Pratiquement tout le corp professoral les accompagnait pour les protéger d'un danger éventuel. Seulement une dizaine d'adulte restaient au château. A croire que jamais personne n'envisagerait de pénétrer dans Poudlard.

Un groupe de fille de Serdaigle les dépassèrent en gloussant et en faisant de grands gestes. Sûrement en train de parler du bal d'halloween. Dumbledore l'avait annoncé depuis une semaine. Le bal aurait lieu le lendemain et Harry, comme à son habitude, n'avait toujours pas de cavalière. Ron lui disait de prendre n'importe quelle fille sans cavalier qui était mignonne. Facile à dire ! Hermione l'avait invité depuis quatre jours. Elle disait que c'était seulement pour éviter une nouvelle crise de jalousie de la part du garçon. Ginny lui avait présenté plusieurs de ses amies sans cavalier sous les ordres de son frère mais Harry était toujours dans un état euphorique depuis l'annonce de son départ dans le passé imminent. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit lors de son dernier cours d'occlumancie que la potion serait bientôt prête. Maintenant quand on parlait de Sirius devant Harry, celui-ci n'était plus triste mais heureux. Il imaginait les moments qu'il allait passer de nouveau avec lui et ses parents.

- Tu es d'accord ? lui demanda Hermione quand ils passèrent le portail du parc

Harry qui n'avait pas écouté la conversation ne répondit pas.

- Mais bien sur qu'il est d'accord, répondit Ron en donnant un coup de coude à Harry, et il faudrait aussi apprendre des sortilèges de plus haute magie, continua Ron à l'adresse d' Hermione

Harry compris tout de suite de quoi voulait parler Hermione. Depuis quelques jours, plusieurs membre de l'AD envisageaient de reprendre des cours avec Harry. Il leur avait répliqué qu'avec Tonks comme professeur, il n'avait plus besoin de donner des cours mais Neuville l'avait fait changer d'avis :

- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer devant les serpentards et je ne fait plus de progrès comme avant, suppliait t'il

Hermione l'encourageait également dans cette voix :

- Ça te faisait plaisir l'année dernière de donner ses cours, pourquoi te priver de ce bonheur cette année ? Ce n'est plus illégale de former des groupes.

Harry hésitait. Il allait bientôt retourner dans le passé et il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait y rester. Pendant son voyage il ne pourra pas donner des cours de défense contre les forces du mal alors pourquoi commenc ?

- Allez Harry ! tu ne peux pas refuser , décida Ron

Aucune date n'avait vraiment été prévu pour son départ alors Harry se résigna :

- Bon d'accord ! Mais seulement parce que j'ai un service à rendre. Nous reverrons seulement ce que Tonks nous as appris et ce sera ce soir

- Super ! s'exclama Hermione, pense à faire transmettre la date aux autres membres par l'intermédiaire du galion

- Je le ferais à notre retour, annonça t'il

- Bon alors où on va ? demanda Ron , Moi j'irai bien faire un tour chez Honeydukes

- Et moi chez Zonko, continua Harry

- Je dois aller à la librairie, termina Hermione

- Après avoir fait tout ça on passera se réchauffer au Trois Balais, dit Ron

- Ok !

Ils achetèrent diverse sorte de bonbon chez Honeydukes, ils ressortirent de chez Zonko, les poches pleines de bombabouses et Hermione entra dans la librairie pendant que Ron et Harry l'attendaient en se goinfrant de chocogrenouilles. Ron termina celui qu'il avait dans les mains et se leva.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Harry la bouche pleine

- Attends moi ici, je dois faire une course, répondit Ron

- Non je viens avec toi, pas question que je poireaute ici tout seul, protesta Harry

- Bon d'accord mais tu ne fait aucun commentaire, prévint Ron, je voudrais acheter quelque chose à Hermione pour demain. J'ai fait des économies pour ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux lui acheter ? Si tu veux quelle aime ton cadeau tu devrais plutôt retourner à la librairie, conseilla Harry

- Un livre ! Non je ne veux pas lui offrir un cadeau comme ça, en plus elle les a déjà tous lu ! contredit le rouquin, je pensais à un bijoux

Harry ne dit plus rien et suivit son ami. Il entra dans une petite bijouterie en faisant tinter la cloche. Une jeune femme, propriétaire du magasin, arriva immédiatement. Elle leur fit un grand sourire. Harry rougit un peu et la dévisagea.

- Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ? demanda t'elle

- Bonjour. Heu… je cherche à offrir un bijoux… à euh une amie, bafouilla Ron

- Une amie ? demanda suspicieusement la vendeuse

Ron rougit comme une tomate et Harry pouffa en silence.

- Venez par ici ! Il y a plusieurs merveilles qui pourraient vous intéresser ! annonça la vendeuse.

- Merci ! dit Ron en s'avançant

- Harry suivit Ron près de la vitrine que désignait la jeune femme

- Regarde ce collier ! Tu crois qu'il lui plairait ? interrogea Ron

C'était un collier fin, en or avec un diamant incolore qui reflétait la lumière.

- Oui je suis sur quelle aimera beaucoup, affirma Harry

La vendeuse le mit dans un écrin et Ron donna les quatorze mornilles que coûtait le collier pendant que Harry continuait à observer. Ils retournèrent devant la librairie où Hermione n'était pas encore sortit.

- Tu ne lui diras pas ? s'inquiéta Ron

- Mais non ! le rassura Harry

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione sortit de la librairie et ils se rendirent aux trois balais. L'endroit était bondé mais ils réussirent à trouver une petite table au fond de la salle qui n'était pas occupé. Hermione les rejoignit avec trois bières au beurre.

- Ce ne serait pas Kate las bas, demanda t'elle en s'asseyant et en désignant du menton une table à l'opposer de la leur.

- Si c'est elle, confirma Harry en buvant une gorgée

- Elle est toute seul, va lui proposer de venir avec nous, dit Hermione

Harry hocha la tète et se leva. Kate lisait un livre.

- Salut, dit Harry en s'appuyant sur la chaise libre, en face de Kate

Elle referma son livre et lui sourit.

- Tu n'es pas avec Malefoy ? demanda Harry en regardant autour d'eux

- Non, comme Parkison est collé à lui depuis l'annonce du bal, je m'éloigne

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? continua Harry

- Je la déteste, déclara Kate

- Je te comprend. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, proposa Harry

- Merci mais j'allais rentrer, annonça Kate

- Dommage, sinon tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? interrogea Harry

- Non pourquoi ?

Elle se baissa et murmura enthousiaste:

- On retourne dans la chambre des secrets ?

- Non. En fait je voulais te remercier de m'aider en potion. J'ai remarqué que tu avais des problèmes en défense contre les forces du mal et je voulais te donner quelques conseils, expliqua Harry

- Je ne t'aide pas en potion pour que tu m'aides en défense contre les forces du mal. Si je t'aide, c'est que ça me fait plaisir, dit t'elle

- Moi aussi ça me ferai plaisir de t'aider, renchérit Harry

- Bon d'accord , accepta t'elle

- Il y a une pièce, au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le follet, battu par les trolls, ce sera là. Après le dîner à 19h30, dit il

- Ok

Elle se leva.

- A ce soir, assura t'elle en s'éloignant

- Kate ! l'appela Harry

Elle se retourna.

- Evite que Malefoy te suive !

Celle-ci sourit de nouveau et sortit de l'auberge tandis que Harry retournait s'asseoir à sa table.

De retour à Poudlard, il modifia son gallion de façon à ce que tous les membres de l'AD soient avertis de la séance qui aurait lieu après le dîner. Il prépara ce qu'il allait leur faire réviser. Ron et Hermione étaient partis à la bibliothèque. Harry avait préféré de pas y aller avec eux malgré leur acharnement. Bientôt il ne serait plus là et il fallait que ses deux amis s'habitus à rester sans lui.

Comme l'année précédente, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en avance à la salle sur demande pour la faire apparaître. Harry avait demandé une salle plus grande car , maintenant que le retour de Voldemort était déclaré, certaine personne ayant refusé de venir l'année précédente pourrait se présenter ce soir et il n'avait pas tord :

- Salut, dit Ernie en entrant, j'ai amené quelques amis

Plusieurs personne avait amené deux ou trois de leur amis qui avaient des problèmes en défense contre les forces du mal. La salle se remplissait à vu d'œil et quand il fut 20h00, Harry se décida à commencer, il ne pouvait plus attendre les retardataires.

- Bon. Bienvenu à tous, commença Harry toujours mal à l'aise en voyant tous ses regards tourné vers lui, j'ai organisé une séance ce soir pour revoir les sortilèges qui posent des difficultés à certains. En fait nous n'allons pas apprendre de nouveau sortilèges mais simplement revoir les contres sort qui posent problèmes dont le patronus. Conformément à la décision de l'année dernière, c'est moi qui décide ce qu'on pratique. Les couvres feu étant différent pour chaque année, chacun devra partir quinze minutes avant le sien maximum. S'il désir partir avant ou tout de suite qu'il le fasse. Cette séances se terminera à 21h15 et ce sera peut être la première et la dernière que je ferais

Tous le monde se mit à murmurer et à se regarder les uns les autres. Même Ron et Hermione. Harry ne leur avait pas dit pour la potion qui mijotait en ce moment même dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qui bientôt l'enverrait dans le passé. Harry interrompit les murmures en reprenant la parole.

- Vous allez vous mettre par deux. Ceux qui ne sont pas au point avec les expelliarmus, qu'ils commencent par ça. Les autres vous avez le choix entre les sortilèges de stupéfixion, de réduction, d'entrave et la conjuration du Patronus. Prenez celui qui vous est le plus difficile.

Chacun se choisit un partenaire. Le point positif à l'arrivé de nouveau élèves était que Harry n'avait plus besoin de se mettre avec Neuville. Il pouvait désormais se promener voir tous les groupes. Il jetait sans arrêts des regards vers la porte. Hermione le remarqua et lui dit :

- Laisse tomber, elle ne viendra pas !

- De qui tu parles ? demanda Ron qui s'était approché

Harry se posait également la question. Il n'avait pas prévenu ses amis que Kate devait venir ce soir.

- De Cho évidemment, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules

Harry s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il se fichait complètement de la présence de Cho quand Ron donna un coup de coude à Hermione.

- Peut être que ce n'était pas Cho qu'il attendait, expliqua Ron en regardant derrière Harry

Harry se retourna et aperçut Kate, près de la porte d'entrée, qui jetait des regards timide sur les groupes d'élèves.

- Vous n'allez pas progresser si vous passer toute la séance à commérer, lança Harry à Ron et Hermione en s'éloignant

- Désoler je suis en retard, s'excusa Kate auprès de Harry quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur

Harry lui fit signe que ça n'avait pas d'importance et elle déclara :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ai d'autre personne que nous

Harry surpris de cette phrase bafouilla :

- Alors, euh… pour quel sort veux-tu que je t'aide ?

- J'adorerai savoir crée un patronus, avoua t'elle en regardant le chat angora argenté de Seamus, mais il n'y a que des paillettes qui sortent de ma baguette

- Ton souvenir doit simplement ne pas être assez heureux, dit Harry

Mais Kate avait de très bon souvenir. Les meilleurs quelle ait passé étaient ceux quelle avait vécu depuis son entrée à Poudlard mais en pensant à Drago elle pensait également à Pansy et en pensant à Harry, c'était son père qui se mêlait à son souvenir.

- Il y a toujours un élément qui me mets en colère ou qui me rends triste, qui se mêlent à mon souvenir, expliqua Kate

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'utiliser un souvenir de ton passé. Tu peux en créer un qui, s'il se réalisait te ferait plaisir, conseilla Harry, par exemple, tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas Parkison alors imagine là dans une situation gênante où toi tu serais hilare

- Je vais essayer, annonça Kate

Elle ferma les yeux pour plus de concentration et prononça la formule. Une brume argenté sortit de la baguette.

- C'est déjà mieux que des paillettes, sourit Harry, continue, je dois aller voir les autres

Kate hocha la tête et Harry fit le tour des élèves pour les féliciter de leur progrès ou éventuellement les corrigé. Pendant que Ron et Seamus comparaient leur patronus, Hermione avait rejoint Kate et l'aidait. Le patronus de celle-ci devenait de plus en plus distinct mais n'était parfait. Il fallait avouer que ses pensée étaient vraiment amusantes et ne pouvaient que la faire progressé.

21h15 arriva vite et Harry annonça la fin de la séance. Les nouveau prirent un gallion en sortant et il n'y en eu pas assez pour tous le monde. Chacun remercia également Harry . Hermione et Ron partirent aussi et Harry resta seul avec Kate pour ranger la salle. Cette situation le mi mal à l'aise lui rappelant Cho. Et si Kate se mettait aussi à pleurer sur son épaules comme Cho ? Elle avait déjà pleurer en face de lui, dans les vestiaires de quidditch. Il ramassa le panier, vide, qui contenait les gallions et le posa sur l'étagère.

- ça fait longtemps que tu aides les élèves ? demanda Kate en rangeant les coussins

- Seulement depuis l'année dernière, répondit Harry

- Je pourrais revenir ? interrogea Kate

- C'est à dire que je ne sais pas si je serai la dans les prochains mois, annonça Harry

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, répondit-il

- Où ça ? questionna Kate

- Je ne doit pas le dire

- C'est pour te protéger de Voldemort, je comprends , dit Kate

Harry la laissa penser ainsi et ne dit rien.

- Merci de m'avoir aider ce soir, je trouve que j'ai fait des progrès, dit elle

- Je ne t'ai pas aidé beaucoup, c'est toi qui à bien travaillé, contredit Harry

- Oui mais c'est toi qui m'a dit de venir ici, rétorqua t'elle

- C'était normal, annonça t'il

Après avoir finit de ranger la salle, ils sortirent dans le couloir et la porte de la salle disparu, ne laissant qu'un mur vide.

- Harry ! appela une voix

Kate et Harry se retournèrent. Cho marchait vers eux.

- J'étais sur que tu serais là, j'ai senti la pièce chauffé, dit-elle

Sa voix l'année dernière si douce, l'était moins ou semblait à Harry moins douce. Harry ne ressentit pas le moindre frisson comme auparavant en la voyant. Elle n'était sûrement pas la pour renouer les lien avec Harry. Et si c'était le cas pas question de le faire. Elle était très mignonne mais avait un fichu caractère.

- Faut que je te dise un truc, annonça Cho d'un ton sec

- Je vais vous laissez, déclara Kate gêné

- Ça ne me gêne pas que tu restes, continua Cho, mais ça pourrait gêner Harry

- Elle peux rester. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce que tu vas me dire me gênerai, dit Harry

- Voilà, j'ai appris que tu n'avais pas encore de cavalière pour le bal et je voulais te prévenir que ce n'était pas la peine de me demander car j'avais déjà un cavalier et que je n'irai pas avec toi, déclara Cho

Harry toussa. Quelle prétentieuse cette fille ! Décidément, heureusement qu'entre eux, ça n'avait pas durer, de toute façon ça n'aurait jamais marché. Harry se sentit hors de lui. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de faire la fière en croyant qu'il pensait encore à elle.

- Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de t'inviter. L'année dernière je restait avec toi parce que tu me plaisais. Mais la beauté ne fait pas tout, depuis que j'ai découvert ton fichu caractère tu m'est sorti de la tète. Il faut que tu apprennes que tu n'es pas le centre de Poudlard, lança t'il

Cho grimaça de fureur.

- Tiens ! Je te le rends ! Je n'ai plus envi de te voir te pavaner devant tous le monde, siffla t'elle en lui mettant le galion dans les mains

Elle tourna les talons et partit. Kate n'en pouvait plus, elle explosa de rire.

- Merci pour le gallion, cria Harry à Cho, ça tombe bien, il nous en manquait

Kate redoubla de rire. Ils reprirent leur chemin.

- Tu trouves que je me vante de trop ? demanda Harry

- Non, elle a juste dit ça car ce que tu lui as dit ne lui as pas plus, c'est qui elle d'abord ? répondit Kate

- Disons que je m'intéressait à elle avant, dit vaguement Harry

- Ça j'ai compris mais ce n'était pas réciproque ? interrogea Kate

- Si, enfin je pense mais elle a fait une crise de jalousie et puis elle faisait que de parler de ses ex alors voilà quoi, répondit Harry

- Je vois, en tous cas elle ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui, continua Kate

- Oui, je ne la croyais pas si prétentieuse, poursuivit Harry

- J'ai bien aimé ce que tu lui as dit, complimenta Kate

- Oui comme quoi le grand Harry Potter n'est pas si gentil que ça ! dit Harry

- Si, il est très gentil mais face à ses ennemies, il est redoutable, dit Kate ironiquement

Ils rirent quelques instant.

- Tiens, tu n'en as pas eu je crois, annonça Harry en lui donnant le gallion

- Merci mais puisque tu dit que tu vas partir ? demanda Kate

- Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais partir, expliqua Harry

- Alors tu n'as pas de cavalière pour demain ? questionna Kate

- Non, en plus je ne sais pas danser donc je m'en fiche, répondit Harry

- Tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi ?

Harry la regarda sans donner de réponse.

- Je n'ai jamais été à un bal mais si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave, reprit-elle

- Si je veux bien, contredit Harry

- Cool ! Bon a demain alors ?

- Ouais, répondit Harry en la regardant descendre les escaliers

- Alors ? lui demanda Ron à son arrivé dans la salle commune

- Alors quoi ? répondit Harry

- Bah Kate et toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il c'est pass ? poursuivit Ron

- Rien ! Cho est venu me parler, je l'ai envoyé sur les roses et Kate m'a proposé d'aller au bal avec elle, résuma Harry

- Et t'as accepter, hein ?

- Oui. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry en apercevant Hermione un peu plus loin, rouge comme une tomate essayant de se dissimuler derrière un bouquin

- Je pense qu'elle est gêné par le collier que je viens de lui offrir, expliqua Ron

Ils la rejoignirent mais elle n'osa pas relever la tête.

- Harry va au bal avec Kate. Ils font un beau couple, tu ne trouves pas ? annonça Ron à Hermione

Celle-ci baissa son bouquin et sourit.

- Ce n'est que de l'amiti ! soupira Harry

- Mais oui et moi je suis riche comme crésus ! continua Ron

- L'amour commence souvent par l'amitié, expliqua Hermione

- Comme vous ! rétorqua Harry , Si je ressentirait quelque chose pour Kate je le saurai ! Je n'ai pas d'horribles nœuds au ventre quand je la vois et j'arrive à aligner des mots quand je lui parle.

Ron et Hermione étaient trop gêné pour dire quelque chose. Harry sourit et annonça :

- Je vous laisse, je vais me coucher

Quand Kate entra dans la salle commune, Drago était allongé sur le divan devant la cheminée. Pansy était assise à coté de lui.

- Alors toujours à la recherche d'un cavalier , lui lança Pansy

- Non j'en ai déjà un, moi ! rétorqua Kate

- Et alors ? Tu as sûrement du le payer pour qu'il accepte de venir avec toi, ricana Pansy

- C'est qui ? demanda Drago curieux

- Certainement un Poufsoufle, c'est ce qu'elle vaut, provoqua de nouveau Pansy

- Non, c'est un gryffondor et pas n'importe lequel, c'est Harry, avoua Kate en disparaissant dans les escaliers de son dortoir

- Potter ! cracha presque Drago

- Une serpentard avec un gryffondor ! Mais pour qui elle se prend pour déshonorer sa maison ! dit Pansy

Drago repoussa Parkison et monta dans son dortoir également. Potter ! Elle allait au bal avec Potter ! Pourtant il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait conseillé.

- Le meilleur moyen pour attiré une fille, c'est de la rendre jalouse, lui avait avoué un sixième année

La rendre jalouse ! N'importe quoi ! ça n'avait fait que de la pousser dans les bras d'un autre ! S'il revoyait ce sixième année, il était mort ! Il s'était coltiné Parkison toute la semaine et maintenant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'inviter au bal puisque Kate était déjà prise. Il ne laisserai pas Potter se l'accaparer comme ça ! Il se coucha en remuant de sombre pensées.

Tous le monde étaient en effervescence dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Le bal allait commencer dans quelques instants. Tous le monde parlait de coiffure, de robes, de musique. Ils critiquaient, complimentaient leur voisin, leur voisine, leur cavalier, leur cavalière. Harry, lui, sortit de la salle commune, habillé d'une nouvelle robe de soirée, toujours verte. Il se dirigea vers les cachots où il devait attendre Kate, devant sa salle commune. Sachant parfaitement où elle se trouvait pour y avoir déjà été en deuxième année, il s'adossa au mur en face de l'entrée. Drago sortit de la salle commune, vêtu d'une robe verte foncé, tellement foncé que sous certain angles elle paraissait noir. Il passa son chemin s'en faire une remarque. Pansy l'accompagnait. Leurs tenus n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Celle-ci portait une affreuse robe jaune (NDA : Qui à dit cocu ?) pourvu de frou-frou et de dentelles. Décidément cette fille ne savait pas se rendre belle. 

Plusieurs serpentards sortirent à leur suite et chacun regardait Harry d'un œil mauvais. Puis Kate apparu enfin, sublime. Elle portait une robe rouge sang en deux épaisseur de longueur différente rattaché à un bustier de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient attaché et représentaient une coiffure complexe. Seul deux mèches n'étaient pas attaché et elles pendaient de chaque coté de sa tète. Son visage était embellis d'une touche de maquillage avec un magnifique phare à paupière argenté.

- Salut, dit-elle

- Salut, répondit Harry, tu es très belle

- Merci, rougi t'elle

Il la parcourut une nouvelle fois des yeux mais son sourire s'effaça quand il aperçut le bijoux de la jeune fille.

- Viens ! ordonna t'il

Celui-ci l'empoigna par le bras et se mit à courir, l'entraînant derrière elle.

- Dépêche toi ! haleta t'il

Kate se prit plusieurs fois les pieds dans sa robe et manqua de tomber. De sa main libre, elle la releva un peu pour éviter de trébucher. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall. Tous le monde les regarda mais Harry s'en fichait, il entraîna Kate dans l'escalier de marbre. Ron et Hermione le stoppèrent en haut et lui demandèrent ce qui ce passait.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant. Attendez moi l !

Il s'arrêta devant la gargouille de pierre, le temps de prononcer le mot de passe. Ils purent reprendre leur respiration pendant que l'escalier les montait chez Dumbledore. Kate voulu lui demander où il l'emmenait et pourquoi, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour le faire, Harry l'entraîna de nouveau. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau sans même frapper. Dumbledore était debout et s'apprêtait à aller au bal.

- On s'est trompé professeur ! C'est elle qui est en danger ! Voldemort n'a pas le collier de mes parents mais aura le sien ! Regardez ! s'exclama Harry en montrant Kate du doigt

Celle-ci était perdu. Dumbledore observa le collier. Il s'approcha de Kate et le prit dans ses mains. Il regarda Kate et une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux du directeur.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, murmura t'il à Kate, Allez chercher vos affaires tous les deux. Vous allez partir ce soir, ajouta t'il

- Ce soir ! Mais professeur puisque Voldemort n'a pas le collier de mes parents, que c'est Kate qui l'a ! protesta Harry

- Il en existe plusieurs. Voldemort à bien un collier en sa possession en ce moment même. Je laisse le droit à cette jeune fille de t'expliquer comment elle a eu le sien. En attendant que vous préparez vos affaires, je vais aller ouvrir le bal, nous nous retrouverons ici après.

- Ou vas t'on ? demanda Kate abasourdi

- Mr Potter va vous expliquer, continua Dumbledore, dépêchez-vous !

- Pourquoi doit-elle venir avec moi ? demanda Harry

- Cette mission vous concerne tous les deux car Miss Hollander possède un collier qui a un lien avec le tien. Allez vite !

Dumbledore les força à ne plus poser de question et se sépara de Kate et de Harry. Kate se tourna vers Harry pour avoir une réponse à sa question mais Harry fut plus rapide :

- Comment as-tu eu ce collier ?

Kate prit du temps pour répondre.

- C'est ma mère qui me la donné. Elle l'avait hérité de sa mère qui l'avait acheté dans une bijouterie, mentit-elle

Puis elle posa sa question avant que Harry ne réplique :

- Ou vas t'on ?

- En 1974. Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait un lien entre nos deux collier ? demanda Harry

Kate n'en pouvait plus. Harry lui annonçait qu'il partait en 1974 alors que c'était impossible. Ça reviendrait à retourner dans le passé et il ne faisait que de lui posé des questions embarrassantes.

- Sûrement qu'il ont été fabriqué en même temps et avec la magie…, bredouilla t'elle.

Harry paru satisfait de cette réponse qui n'était en fait qu'une parti de la vérité.

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris où on allait, j'ai compris 1974 mais j'ai du mal entendre, expliqua Kate

- Non, nous allons retourné dans le passé, annonça Harry

Kate avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Dumbledore qui découvrait qui elle était, Harry et ses questions gênantes et maintenant, on lui annonçait quelle allait retourné dans le passé, quel mauvais rêve.

- Je vais me réveillé, bafouilla t'elle

- Tu es dans la réalité, lui rappela Harry

- C'est impossible de voyager dans le temps , continua t'elle

- Si c'est possible ! Et nous allons le faire ! Grâce à une potion très rare, annonça Harry

- Mais pourquoi allons nous dans le pass ? questionna Kate qui commençait à réaliser

- J'aurai du hérité d'un collier de mes parents, le même que le tien, qui m'aurait donné une certaine protection mais Voldemort s'en ai emparé. S'il le détruits, je ne bénéficierais plus de protection et il pourra me tuer plus facilement. Toi tu risque quelque chose car ton collier et le mien sont liée. Si le mien est détruit, il y aura sûrement un effet secondaire au tien qui serait dangereux, enfin je pense. Nous allons devoir échanger le collier que mon père avait à l'age de 16 ans contre un faux. De cette façon Voldemort ne possédera pas le vrais collier et nous ne craindrons plus rien.

- Wahou ! souffla Kate, alors je vais voir mes parents

- Ils ne sauront pas que c'est toi et nous ne devrons pas leur dire, déclara Harry

- Au moins, je vais les voir, soupira Kate

A l' escalier de marbre Harry conseilla :

- Prends toutes tes affaires. Nous ne rentrerons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas échanger les collier

- D'accord, répondit Kate

Pendant quelle descendit l'escalier de marbre Harry regarda autour de lui. Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient pas attendu. Les élèves entraient dans la grande salle, ils étaient sûrement parti s'amuser. Peut être qu'il irait leur dire au revoir après.

Les élèves entraient peu à peu dans la grande salle. Drago, lui, ralentissait le pas de façon à pouvoir gagner du temps. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Potter avait emmener Kate et o ? Il était si pressé. Il regarda de nouveau l'escalier et Potter arriva en compagnie de Kate. Kate redescendit les escaliers mais Potter continua son chemin. Kate lui sourit en bas de l'escalier et se détourna pour disparaître dans la porte qui menait aux cachots. Pourquoi Kate et Potter n'assistaient–ils pas au bal ? Il voulait savoir. Il enleva le bras de Pansy qui était accroché au sien et s'éloigna. Pansy l'interpella :

- Drago, où va tu ? Le bal commence !

- Vas-y ! Je te rejoints j'ai oublié quelque chose, mentit-il

La salle commune des gryffondors était déserte. Enfin il croyait qu'elle était déserte. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient assis sur un fauteuil. Quand ils le virent, ils se levèrent et demandèrent des explications.

- Venez ! dit Harry en montant les marches de son dortoir.

Il sortit sa valise de sous le lit et annonça :

- Je pars

- Hein ? demanda Ron

- Tu part ? Mais pourquoi ? Et tu vas o ? paniqua Hermione

Harry leur expliqua tout : Où et Pourquoi.

- Et tu y vas tout seul ? On n'a pas le droit de venir avec toi ? demanda Ron

- Dumbledore dit que seul les personnes concernés peuvent y allé. C'est à dire Kate et moi, répondit Harry

- Kate ! Pourquoi est t'elle concerné alors que c'est nous tes meilleurs amis ? se renfrogna Hermione

Harry expliqua également à Ron et à Hermione pourquoi Kate était concerné par ce voyage. Un silence s'installa entre les trois amis.

- Bon, j'ai finit mes valises alors… euh… je vais y aller, bafouilla Harry

- Bah... nous aussi, on va essayer de profiter du bal, continua Hermione

Kate jeta ses dernières affaires dans sa valise et la referma. Elle balaya la pièce du regard pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublier et sortit. Dans la salle commune, Drago, qui était assis dans un fauteuil se leva. Il regarda sa valise et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Kate se sentit gêner puis répondit :

- Je dois partir

- Où ça ? interrogea Drago ne pouvant cacher sa surprise

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, mais je reviendrais. Je ne part pas définitivement, ajouta t'elle

Drago ne fut pas plus rassuré.

- Pourquoi part tu ?

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs du château. Kate hésitait à dire la vérité.

- Pour me protéger, avoua t'elle

- Te protéger de qui ? poursuivit Drago

- De Voldemort

Ils se turent pendant le reste du chemin.

- A plus tard, dit Kate

Elle s'avança, se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Drago sur la joue.

- Amuse toi bien, ajouta t'elle en prenant sa valise

- Fait attention à toi, murmura Drago en la regardant monter les escaliers.

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Arrivée aux portes il jeta un dernier regard en haut de l'escalier.

Quand Harry arriva dans le couloir de l'escalier de marbre, Kate montait la dernière marche. Les « adieux » avec Ron et Hermione avaient été très bref. Kate tourna la tète et l'aperçu.

- Prête ? demanda Harry en arrivant

- Prête matériellement mais moralement je ne sais pas, répondit-elle

- Normal, avoua t'il en reprenant la marche, Kate à ses coté, moi aussi je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envi d'y aller

- C'est exactement ce que je ressens, souffla Kate

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille de pierre.

- Tu crois que Dumbledore est déjà revenu ? demanda Kate

Harry haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre qu'il ne le savait pas. Il prononça le mot de passe et ils montèrent jusqu'à la porte de bois. Harry tourna la poignée et passa la tète dans l'ouverture pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un.

- Entrez ! Entrez ! dit Dumbledore

Kate et Harry obéirent. Il se mirent cote à cote, face à Dumbledore et attendirent.

- Bon ! Pour commencer, enlever de vos valises tout les objets qui pourraient révéler votre identité dans le passé, ordonna Dumbledore

Ni Kate, ni Harry ne bougèrent.

- Mr Potter ? soupçonna Dumbledore

Harry poussa un long soupir et s'agenouilla à coter de sa valise. Il l'ouvrit et sortit son album photo, la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur.

- Pose-les sur la table derrière toi. Pose ça aussi, annonça Dumbledore

- Mon balai ! s'exclama Harry

- Les éclairs de feu n'existe pas en 1974, expliqua Dumbledore pose le là je le rangerai plus tard

Kate, sur les ordres de Dumbledore posa aussi son éclair de feu à coter de celui de Harry, contre la porte.

- Mr Potter, laisser vos lunettes ici, après la métamorphose que vous allez subir grâce à la potion, vous ne devriez plus en avoir besoin

Harry posa ses lunettes sur la table avec ses autres objets.

- Miss Hollander, remettez moi votre collier, continua Dumbledore

Kate s'exécuta. Dumbledore le prit et le posa sur son bureau.

- Ne bougez plus, ordonna Dumbledore, je dois tracer un cercle autour de vous, continua t'il en s'exécutant

Il se releva et posa la craie sur son bureau.

- Rien ne doit dépasser ce trait d'un seul millimètre sinon l'objet où la personne fera le voyage également, reprit Dumbledore, voici ce que vous devriez me donner quand vous serez arrivé. Ce paquet contient la potion qui vous permettra de revenir ici et la lettre qui explique tout. Vous devriez arrivé dans le couloir près de la gargouille car mon bureau n'est pas accessible par quelconque moyen de magie. J'ai vérifié dans les archives et le mot de passe de mon bureau en 1974 est « Suçacide ». Venez me voir aussitôt arrivé. Surtout ne dites pas votre nom. A personne, même pas à moi. Je vous donnerai un nom d'emprunt des que j'aurai lu la lettre et j'inventerai quelque chose pour expliquer votre arrivé aux autres élèves. Et voilà le plus important : le faux collier. Il est reconnaissable au dos de la médaille. Cachez le bien, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoivent de son existence. Pour réussir à l'échanger, vous demanderez à être envoyer à gryffondor. De toute façon, j'ai tout expliqué dans la lettre.

- Vous avez réussi à marquer tout ça dans une lettre ! s'extasia Harry

- En fait, je ne l'ai pas écrite, j'ai juste retrouvé celle que j'avais reçue il y a 22 ans, sourit Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall va arriver pour réciter la formule avec moi.

La porte s'ouvrit. Les balais appuyé contre celle-ci chutèrent mais le professeur McGonagall les rattrapa à temps. Elle ferma la porte et les remit en place.

- Désolé du retard, s'excusa t'elle

Harry n'avait plus ses lunettes mais il remarqua tout de même que le professeur de métamorphose portait encore une robe écossaise. Harry mit de coté ce détail et regarda de nouveau vers la porte. Ils étaient censés être trois à partir et pourtant ils n'étaient que deux dans le cercle. Serait ce un des deux adultes qui voyagerait avec eux ?

Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient commencé à réciter des paroles. Celles de Dumbledore étaient incompréhensibles. Quand ils eurent finirent, Dumbledore prit un flacon et le jeta dans le cercle. Le flacon ne se brisa pas et resta en l'air, à un mètre du sol. Il tournait sur lui-même, en dégageant de la fumé blanche qui finit par les entourés complètement. En plus de la fumée, Harry ne discernait plus que les contours de ses professeurs.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. Les balais tombèrent et la personne se prit les pieds dedans. Elle voulut se rattraper à la table mais la renversa. Plusieurs objets tombèrent dans le cercle et la personne ayant tout renversé tomba également dedans. Impossible de savoir qui c'était à cause de la fumée. Harry ressentit une profonde douleur au ventre et tomba à genoux.

Le professeur McGonagall tendit la main et fit un pas en avant mais Dumbledore l'arrêta. Celui-ci lui présenta à nouveau le livre où se trouvaient les paroles qu'ils avaient récitées et après un regard d'inquiétude du professeur McGonagall, ils reprirent leur récitation. Le flacon tourna de plus en plus vite et Harry se sentit tomber.

Fin du chapitre

****

**NOTE : **Alors ? ça vous a plus ? Pour ceux qui ont des questions qu'ils n'hésitent pas !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

****

Phoenix : Salut ! merci pour ta review même si je t'avais dit que c'était pas la peine d'en mettre ! Moi aussi j'aimerai bien te reparler mais à mon avis ce seras que le 11 septembre car je part ce soir chez mon père ( 29 août ) et en plus je part de bonne heure. Il est 8h00 chez toi ( au moment ou j'écris ) j'espère que tu seras content de découvrir que mon chapitre 8 est enfin en ligne quand te connectera. A bientôt et merci****

Paco : Merci. C'est à toi de juger si ce chapitre est aussi bon que les autres, ou meilleur, ou moins bien. J'espère qu'il y a eu assez de rebondissement pour toi ! ( Il y en a eu ? ) Voilà je te remercie beaucoup et A plus

Domino : Wahou ! Tu as lu les 7 chapitres en une seul fois ! ça fait beaucoup comme même ! Mais je suis aussi comme ça, tans qu'il y en a… Merci pour ta review qui ma fait très plaisirs, à plus tard

titianaelleMalefoy :Merci ! Que dire d'autre ! le voyage commence vraiment dans le prochain chapitre donc il va falloir attendre un peu ( beaucoup ) Au revoir !****

****

Mélo : Coucou ! Je suis très contente que tu à lu ma fic et que tu m'ai laissé une review. L'autre jour ( il y a assez longtemps) dans nouveau, j'ai vu une de tes fics et j'avoue que j'ai vachement été tenter d'aller la lire car on avait discuté ensemble sur le forum et le résumé était intéressant, mais j'ai pas pu ( Encore cette histoire de minutes. C'est con de pas avoir l'adsl ! ) j'irai y faire un tour prochainement, promis ! Je ne dirais pas si c'est bien Drago qui voyage avec Harry et Kate dans le passé tu le découvriras au prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment. A plus

Bartiméus : Salut ! On dit le meilleur pour la fin non ? ( c'est un peu le hasard qui à fait que tu te retrouves à la fin mais j'avais envi de dire ça ) Je n'ai reçu ton émail sur msn qu'hier soir. J'était allé voir si toi et d'autre personnes y étaient mais il y avais personne alors j'ai lu mes émails. Moi c'est bien Elsa et toi ça ce prononce comment Henrick ? Comme Henry ou Henrique ? La prochaine fois, il vaut mieux que tu m'envoie un mail sur aol car msn je n'i vais que quand je peu discuter avec quelqu'un. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien discuter avec toi le plus vite possible mais je sais pas si aujourd'hui on se verra ( 29 août ) Tu t'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir me reviewer à temps mais tu vois c'était pas la peine étant donner que c'est moi qui est en retard. En tous cas merci pour ta review et pour tous les compliments que tu as pu me faire pendant qu'on discutait. A bientôt !


End file.
